Black The Beast
by Victoria Wittaker
Summary: En el mundo de la publicidad y en K.B & Asociados, Jacob Black es conocido como "La Bestia". Sus compañeros de trabajo le temen y odian por igual; sobre todo su nueva asistente: Renesmee, a quien atormenta diariamente. Lo que ella no sabe es que el maltrato de su jefe es solo una fachada, y que de una manera inesperada para ambos está ligado a su pasado.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio  
**

-Es una niña - murmuró el doctor con una sonrisa bajo el cubre bocas y con mucho cuidado le entregó la pequeña bebé a una de las enfermeras que lo asistían en el parto.

-Una niña? - preguntó la adolescente llorosa y sudorosa. Levantó la cabeza tratando de mirar a su bebe con la mirada perdida-. Quiero verla - débilmente levantó los brazos.

El doctor miró a su colega detrás de la chica y el asintió. El doctor asintió a su vez a la enfermera que estaba limpiando a la pequeña criatura recién nacida.

-Lo siento mucho, Isabella... pero... la bebé no... respira. Están tratando de... Nació sin vida.

-Que? No! Yo... Edward... Donde esta Edward? Quiero ver a Edward... Edward, salva a Renesmee... -balbuceó la joven madre, mientras una de las enfermeras colocaba un sedante en su intravenosa.

-Estas seguro de esto, Carlisle? - cuestionó el doctor que había traído al mundo a la pequeña que comenzó a llorar.

-No voy a dejar que la vida de mi hijo y la de Isabella se arruine por un estúpido error, como lo es esa niña. Si alguno de ustedes habla, pueden irse olvidando de volver a trabajar en cualquier otro hospital de este país, lo que les pagué no fueron cinco centavos - masculló el jefe del hospital quitándose de manera despectiva el gorro que cubría su cabello rubio y el cubre bocas.

El pediatra y el ginecólogo, así como las enfermeras se miraron nerviosos y culpables. Habían aceptado un buen cheque y una garantía de que si algún día había recorte de personal, todos ellos estarían a salvo.

El doctor Carlisle Cullen se acercó en silencio a su nieta, la sostuvo en sus brazos unos segundos.

-Esto no es personal Renesmee, pero quiero demasiado a mi hijo como para que le arruines la vida - la criaturita continuó durmiendo en su manta calientita sin saber que su propia sangre la había arrebatado de los brazos de su madre.

El doctor le entregó la niña a una enfermera y ella le sonrió débilmente tras el cubrebocas. Le tenia miedo a su jefe. Si era capaz de arruinarle la vida a su hijo y su novia, seria capaz de arruinarle la vida también a ella, una enfermera de quirofano que tenia tres semanas trabajando en el hospital.

Renesmee fue llevada al los cuneros bajo el apellido de Dwyer y fue cuidada como a cualquier otra bebe del lugar; mientras, su abuelo Carlisle y su abuelo Charlie, llenaban los formularios para darla en adopción.

-Me siento mal haciéndole esto a mi hija, Carlisle - masculló Charlie Swan, el padre de Isabella.

-Que prefieres, Charlie: que Edward e Isabella terminen la preparatoria, vayan a una universidad y tengan un buen trabajo, una buena vida... o les damos a la niña, dejan la preparatoria, Edward consigue un trabajo mediocre y mal pagado, llega a casa todas las noches donde la niña llora y llora sin parar. El y tu hija discuten, incluso llegan a los golpes, Edward se va y abandona a tu hija y a Renesmee...

-Ya basta, de acuerdo! Pero que va a pasar con la niña?

-Con un poco de suerte la adoptara una buena familia que cuidara de ella.

-Y si no? - Charlie preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Me da igual, ese ya no es nuestro problema - el doctor se encogió de hombros y firmó los papeles dado por terminado el asunto.

La pesadilla que habían vivido durante los últimos meses estaba por terminar; su hijo iba a llevar la vida que tan meticulosamente le había planeado lejos de esa chiquilla llamada Isabella Swan. Afortunadamente el padre de la chica tampoco había estado contento con la relación de su estudiosa hija con el playboy de Edward Cullen y se había puesto en contacto con el doctor para solucionar juntos el problema en el que se habían metido sus retoños. Como no podían obligar a la adolescente que se hiciera un aborto, decidieron esperar hasta que naciera el bebe y por fin deshacerse de el por medios menos riesgosos y legales.

-La madre de Isabella se llamaba Renee, verdad? - murmuró Carlisle dándole un ultimo vistazo a los documentos,

-Si, Renee Dwyer.

-Bien, según estos documentos fue ella quien la dio en adopción.

Charlie suspiró y se preguntó que es lo que su difunta esposa pensaría sobre lo que le estaba haciendo a su hija. Ella se hubiera opuesto rotundamente, habría apoyado a Isabella y hubiera cuidado a la bebé mientras la chica terminaba la preparatoria.

-Y si los chicos algún día se les ocurre... investigar? - murmuró Charlie con preocupación girando una y otra vez su anillo de matrimonio, que no se había quitado a pesar de que Renee había muerto tres años atrás.

-Nos atendremos a la historia, siempre. Renesmee nació muerta. La bebé nació muerta, los doctores hicieron resucitación, pero la bebé nació muerta. No tenia pulso, no respiraba. Nació muerta y no se pudo hacer nada. Yo estuve ahí, la bebé nació muerta.

Charlie se estremeció al ver lo convincente que era Carlisle -su rostro se había transformado de arrogante a casi agonizante por el falso dolor de saber que la bebé había nacido sin vida-, y por el dolor que le causaría a su hija el escuchar esas palabras. Pero era mejor un poco de dolor durante un tiempo, a una vida miserable y una niña de por medio.

-Ellos investigaran y se encontraran con una acta de defunción con el nombre de Carlie Cullen-Swan -susurró el doctor llenando dichos papeles-, solo eso. Ese es el nombre con el que Isabella ha parloteado los últimos días: Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Swan. Usé Renesmee para los de adopción y Carlie para los de defunción. Ni Edward ni Isabella buscaran a una Renesmee en Servicios Sociales, como ya dije, les diremos que nació muerta, tal y como lo dice aquí - señaló los documentos.

-Solo espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto.

-Claro que lo estamos haciendo, Charlie. Es lo mejor para los chicos.

-Y a todo esto, donde esta Edward?

-Hice que su amigo Emmett se lo llevara con el a la destilería que tiene su familia. El chico me llama cada hora para decirme que Edward sigue de _catador_.

-Y que pasara cuando deje de beber y se de cuenta de que se perdió el parto?

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

-Y tu mujer? Ella que dijo?

-La _distraje _con la remodelación de la casa, ya sabes que ella ama ese tipo de tonterías.

Charlie negó con la cabeza y reprobó aun mas todo aquello, pero dio gracias por que su hija ya no estaría ligada a esa gente. Solo lamento no ver crecer a su nieta.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo**** 1**

-Señorita Dwyer! - gritó su jefe y la voz resonó por todo el piso veinticinco.

Un escalofrío nació en la nuca de Renesmee, el cual le bajó por la columna para alojarse en su corazón y se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. Una reacción a la cual aun no se había acostumbrado luego de tres meses trabajando con... La Bestia.

Con las piernas temblorosas se levantó de la silla frente al escritorio, el cual estaba inundado de informes y archivos de los cuales tenia que hacer un resumen y presentarlos a su jefe al final del día.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, no había comido en todo el día y solo había podido ir al baño cuando su jefe estaba en una tele conferencia.

Antes de tocar y abrir la puerta de cerezo con la placa de Gerente de Ventas miró a su alrededor, las demás secretarias y asistentes del piso la agencia de publicidad K.B & Asociados, la miraron con compasión. Tal vez seria la ultima vez que la vieran con vida.

-Si, señor Black? - murmuró asomando la cabeza y una cascada de rizos de una tonalidad cobriza, resbaló por su hombro izquierdo.

Evitó mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Fijó la mirada en la ventana de piso a techo que estaba tras Jacob Black, su jefe, la cual le daba una buena vista de Manhattan.

-Donde esta el informe que le pedí de la campaña de Brandon Couture de la década pasada? - preguntó con voz autoritaria, dominante, grave, ronca y tosca.

-Es-estoy en eso, señor Black - tartamudeó Renesmee, evitando a toda costa mirarlo a la cara.

Sabia que si sus ojos color chocolate se cruzaban con aquella gélida mirada que provenía de unos ojos tan negros como la noche, se echaría a llorar.

-Esta en eso?! Los pedí para hoy, señorita Dwyer. No para mañana.

-Pero, la jornada aun no termina y yo...

-Necesito esos informes para hace una hora! - Jacob Black, vestido con un caro y elegante traje Armani color azul marino, viéndose civilizado, hizo un acto poco civilizado: le dio un puñetazo a su escritorio de cedro, haciendo que la madera se astillara un poco.

-Señor, si señor - murmuró asustada cerrando la puerta y corrió de nuevo a su escritorio y comenzó a teclear frenéticamente sobre los diseños de Alice Brandon y sus campanas de publicidad.

Renesmee en realidad no tenia ni idea de por que su jefe le pidió dicho trabajo, quienes le deberían de hacer el resumen de tan importante cuenta era el equipo encargado. Ellos sabían que buscar y que incluir en el resumen, por lo que Bree Tanner la jefa del equipo Brandon se acercó a Renesmee.

-Has comido ya? - escuchó la suave voz de la chica de cabello corto y negro.

Renesmee levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Si te comes esta ensalada te doy este resumen - Bree sonrió, ofreciéndole un contenedor de plástico trasparente con la etiqueta de la cafetería del edificio con una mano. En la otra cargaba una gruesa carpeta blanca.

-No puedo aceptarlo, si el señor Black me ve comiendo... -Renesmee negó con la cabeza y comiéndose con los ojos la ensalada de lechuga, manzana, nueces y queso.

-Come - Bree, elegantemente vestida con ropa de la marca Brandon, le extendió de nuevo el pequeño contenedor cuadrado.

-Dame primero el resumen y después como - Renesmee alargó el brazo hacia la carpeta blanca, con una débil sonrisa.

Bree puso los ojos en blanco y le dejo ambas cosas en el escritorio.

-Mas te vale que no te encuentre casi desmayada en el baño como la semana pasada, y la anterior a esa... y la anterior a esa, todo por no haber comido, niña.

-No es que no quiera comer... no me dejan -replicó hojeando el resumen de Brandon Couture y se dio cuenta de que el de ella estaba muy, pero muy inferior al que le llevaron-. No puedo comer si el no me dice que vaya a comer. No me puedo levantar, no me puedo ir a casa hasta que el no se haya ido, tampoco.

-Renesmee deberías renunciar. Tienes que renunciar. Black te trata como la mierda. Y no solo a ti, sino a todas su asistentes anteriores. Desde que estoy aquí, tu eres la que ha durado mas con el. Todas se van en cuanto reciben su primer cheque...

-Yo no puedo renunciar, tengo deudas estudiantiles. Necesito el trabajo Bree. Si renuncio no tendré para pagar la renta, si no pago la renta me quedo sin casa. No tengo a ningún lugar a donde ir, no tengo familia - la chica se encogió de hombros y trató de deshacer el nudo de su garganta, al recordar de pronto que era diez de septiembre.

Era su cumpleaños. Veintidós años atrás había nacido en algún hospital de Nueva York y a las horas de nacida fue entregada al Departamento de Servicios Sociales, con un nombre extraño que estaba segura que lo hicieron como broma.

-Busca otro trabajo y luego renuncias - sugirió la chica de cabello negro, sacándola de sus tristes pensamientos.

-Como? Todo el día estoy aquí. No tengo idea de como conseguí este trabajo. En Recursos Humanos dijeron que de todos los currículos que el señor Black leyó, eligió el mio.

-Ha de haber visto tu inocente carita y dijo: aquí esta otra... no te ofendas... otra idiota a la cual le puedo joder la vida.

Renesmee sonrió sin alegría, cerrando la carpeta blanca.

-Ademas, si duro al menos seis meses trabajando con Jacob Black, se vera increíble en mi currículo. Todos en esto de la publicidad saben como es el, consigue las cuentas por que las consigue y tiene estas magnificas ideas y... -suspiró encogiéndose de hombros-. Tendré un mejor trabajo si saben que trabajé para el y duré tanto tiempo. Seis meses con el, sera como seis años de experiencia en mi expediente.

-Tienes razón - Bree sonrió y en verdad deseó que Renesmee durara tanto tiempo con La Bestia, pero al mismo tiempo quiso sacar a la chica de ese lugar en un segundo.

No soportaba ver como La Bestia la maltrataba.

-Le daré esto al señor Black -Renesmee se levantó de su asiento-. Muchas gracias. No sabes lo que esto significa para mi, Bree.

-No es nada, somos amigas - la chica movió su mano, restandole importancia.

_Amigas_ - Renesmee repitió la palabra en su fuero interno y le gustó como sonó. Nunca antes había tenido una amiga. Nunca. Siempre había sido la rara vestida con harapos que entraba y salia de diferentes escuelas al menos cada seis meses.

-De todas maneras, gracias - sonrió ampliamente abrazando la carpeta blanca y se sintió sumamente extraña. Los músculos de sus mejillas no estaban acostumbrados a estirarse tanto.

-Suerte - Bree se alejó, cuando la vio tocar la puerta de Jacob Black con sus nudillos.

-Señor Black, aquí esta el resumen de Brandon Couture - le dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio con una sonrisita que apenas le curvaba la comisura de sus labios rojos y carnosos.

-Y que quiere que haga con eso? - preguntó Jacob sin despegar los ojos de la computadora, mientras tecleaba un correo electrónico al Gerente de Marketing.

-Ah... yo... Us-usted me pidió un... un resumen de las ca-campañas de la ul-ultima...

-Es tartamuda, señorita Dwyer?

-No - la chica se sonrojó.

-Ah, mire que bien -replicó con sarcasmo-. Una pregunta mas... Que rayos esta haciendo aquí en mi oficina, cuando le debió de haber llevado ese resumen a Bree Tanner, la encargada de la cuenta Brandon? Ella lo necesita con urgencia.

Renesmee entrecerró los ojos y respiro profundo.

_Bree?! Maldito imbécil, Bree, no necesita esto! Lo que voy a hacer es meterle este resumen en donde nunca le ha dado la luz del sol! Maldito infeliz, mal nacido. Váyase al infierno!_

-Lo llevare enseguida señor - murmuró con voz suave y dio media vuelta.

Estaba furiosa, nunca había estado mas furiosa en su vida.

Estuvo sumamente tentada a cerrar la puerta de su jefe con un sonoro portazo y gritarle que se fuera a la mierda. En su lugar cerró muy cuidadosamente y dio largas y fuertes zancadas en sus zapatos Moschino de segunda mano, hasta la oficina de Bree al otro lado del piso veinticinco. Tocó a la puerta y entró cuando Bree le dio el pase.

-Señorita Tanner, el señor Black me pidió de manera muy amable, que le trajera el resumen de la publicidad de Brandon Couture. Se que usted lo necesita con urgencia - Renesmee dejó caer la carpeta blanca en el escritorio, ocasionando un secoplop y Bree la vio con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Que?!

-Lo que oíste. La Bestia de Black me dijo que tu lo necesitas - soltó la chica sin poderse contener. Jamas en esos tres meses había llamado a su jefe con el apodo que le tenían en la empresa.

Siempre se había dirigido o hablado de el con respeto, pero esa tarde estaba que echaba chispas.

-Ese maldito mal nacido! Yo para que diablos lo quiero?! En serio, Renesmee, renuncia! Te esta jodiendo a propósito.

-Lo bueno es que es viernes, los viernes se va temprano - la chica sonrió de lado y se marchó de la oficina de su amiga. Si no estaba en su escritorio La Bestia se podía enojar.

Después de Renesmee terminó de comerse la ensalada que Bree le llevo, comenzó a hacer planes para esa noche. Nunca celebraba su cumpleaños, no tenia con quien celebrarlo. Así que estaba pensando entrar a ese local de repostería fina que estaba a una calle de la estación del metro, se compraría una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y se la llevaría a casa. Se comería su pequeño pedazo de pastel antes de dormirse. El sábado tenia que ir a la lavandería y el domingo al super. Seria un buen fin de semana. Tenia ganas de darse un baño en una gran tina, pero su ratonera apenas si tenia ducha, mucho menos una tina de baño. Tal vez si sacaba un pequeño pellizquito de sus ahorros podía comprarse una botella de vino tinto barato y beberla hasta quedarse dormida... Si eso haría esa noche: se compraría su rebanada de pastel de chocolate y una botella de vino de la licorería que estaba en la esquina de su edificio.

Si, seria un buen fin de semana.

-Señorita Dwyer! - aquel familiar estremecimiento de nuevo la tomó desprevenida.

Como era su costumbre, saltó de su asiento y corrió a la puerta del señor Black.

-Si, señor Black? - asomó la cabeza.

-Me quedare hasta tarde redactando el nuevo contrato de la destilería McCarty - ese me quedare sonaba a _se tendrá que quedar usted también._

-Se quedara? Pero... ayer redacté ese nuevo contrato... Yo...

-Obviamente no lo hizo bien -replicó Jacob con burla-. Es un asco, ese contrato. No lo hizo bien - repitió.

Claro que lo hice bien! Transcribí todo lo que me dicto durante dos horas! Mi mano se acalambró y tuve que continuar con el dolor! - le gritó con todas sus fuerzas... en su fuero interno.

La Bestia se dignó a mirarla.

-Tráigame café.

Renesmee asintió, convirtiendo sus manos pequeñas y blancas en puños furibundos.

Bree tenia razón, debía renunciar. El que en toda su niñez la hubieran tratado como si fuera un ser humano de segunda, el que sus padres no la hubieran querido y abandonado, no significaba que ella no se quisiera. Tenia que darse a respetar, tenia que cuidarse. En ese empleo su salud corría peligro, no comía, hacia corajes, se develaba, se levantaba temprano. Tal y como Bree lo había dicho mas temprano: había estado a punto de desmayarse en varias ocasiones por falta de sueño y comida. Cada vez se le veía mas pálida y había adelgazado un par de tallas desde que trabajaba para Jacob Black.

Se sentía como Anne Hathaway en The Devil Wears Prada y La Bestia era Meryl Streep. Incluso Black llegaba, le aventaba su maletín y su saco en el escritorio como Miranda Priestly a Andrea Sachs!

.

Para las seis de la tarde, la oficina ya estaba vacía. Era viernes y todos sin excepción salían puntualmente a las cinco y se iban a la hora feliz. Renesmee siempre era invitada y solo dos escasas ocasiones había ido, solo por que su jefe no había estado en la ciudad.

Triste, miró a su alrededor y continuó revisando el correó de su jefe, esperando a que a el se le diera la gana y la llamara para redactar el nuevo contrato de la destilería McCarty.

Sigilosamente se alejó de su escritorio y fue al baño. Al salir del cubículo se lavó las manos mirándose detenidamente en el espejo y vio que no aparentaba veintidós años. Se veía... rara. Se veía mucho mayor y al mismo tiempo se veía muy joven. Su piel blanca era suave, sin imperfecciones, sin arrugas ni cicatrices; pero bajo sus ojos yacían unas ojeras color malva que su insignificante y barato maquillaje de farmacia no cubrían. Las ojeras la hacían lucir vieja.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Renesmee - se dijo a si misma, tal y como se lo decía desde que cumplió cinco años.

Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y no pudo evitar que de sus labios saliera un sollozo, que hizo eco en las paredes de frío azulejo blanco.

Inútilmente trató de contener sus lagrimas, pero ese en definitiva era el peor cumpleaños de su corta y triste vida y todo por culpa de La Bestia. Sofocó los sollozos con sus pequeñas manos blancas, preguntándose como otras miles de veces por que sus padres no la quisieron.

-Señorita Dwayer! - escuchó la voz de La Bestia.

Estaba buscándola. Había abandonado su lugar de trabajo sin su consentimiento.

Tomó un puñado de papel higiénico y secó las lagrimas de su rostro. Corriendo hacia su escritorio trató de alizar su cabello, al pasar por su mesa tomó la tableta electrónica de la compañia y entró sin anunciarse a la oficina de su jefe.

-Lo siento, señor Black - se apresuró a pararse detrás de una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su jefe y se preparó para recibir instrucciones absurdas, como cada vez que se ha quedado hasta tarde.

-Donde estaba, señorita Dwyer? -Jacob preguntó con su masculina y enfadada voz sin despegar los ojos del contrato McCarty, que según el era un asco.

-En-en el baño - contestó ella, con voz ronca por el nuevo y creciente nudo en la garganta.

Jacob alejó sus ojos de la computadora y miró su caro y elegante Omega y vio que eran las siete menos cuarto. Alzó la vista hacia el rostro de su asistente y notó sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

Cuando Renesmee se dio cuenta de que Jacob la miraba, supo que vería que había estado llorando. No sabia que reacción tendría su jefe, tal vez se burlaría de ella, le diría débil, inútil... Se imaginó cualquier escenario humillante que su cabeza pudo pensar. Pero lo que nunca imaginó fue la verdadera reacción de La Bestia.

-Has llorado. Estas bien? -con el rostro alarmado, Jacob se levantó de inmediato, rodeó el escritorio hasta quedar frente a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus enormes y cálidas manos-. Por que lloraste? Yo te hice llorar, verdad? Mierda!

Renesmee lo vio con los ojos redondos como platos e intentó alejarse de el.

_Quien es ese y que ha hecho con La Bestia?!_ - se preguntó aterrada y de nuevo trató de alejarse de el, sin conseguirlo.

-No era mi intención, solo quiero... No llores, por favor -murmuró su jefe con voz suave quitandole la tablet de las manos y la coloco en el escritorio-. Gritame, insúltame, incluso golpeame, pero no llores.

-No lloré... po-por usted - mintió.

-Entonces? - Jacob trató de buscar en sus ojos de chocolate el por que había llorado su asistente, pero solo encontró miedo-. Me tienes miedo, Renesmee?

La chica se estremeció al escucharlo decir su nombre con una extraña cadencia, que jamas había escuchado antes.

-No me temas -soltó el delicado rostro de la chica para tomar sus manos y besarlas-. Yo no te haré daño, lo prometo.

Se acercó aun mas a ella y besó su frente. Ella trató de alejarse, pero el cuerpo no le respondió. No estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño por que no tenia a nadie y el cielo sabia que jamas imaginó que las recibiría de La Bestia.

-No me tengas miedo. No te haré daño - susurró Jacob Black, besando las húmedas mejillas de Renesmee.

El corazón de Renesmee dio un brinco y en su cabeza sonaron alarmas.

La chica dio un paso hacia atrás, temerosa de las acciones de su jefe. El estaba demasiado cerca, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su gran cuerpo masculino, podía olerlo y no le gustó aquel extraño instinto de acercarse mas a el. Era contacto directo con otro humano, tenia años sin estar así de cerca de otro ser humano. Podía alargar su mano y tocarlo, realmente tocarlo. Quería hacerlo, iba a hacerlo.

No! Es La Bestia! Que estas loca?! - se dijo retrocediendo otro paso alejándose de aquel atractivo calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Jacob Black.

-Por favor, déjeme ir - susurró soltando las manos de La Bestia.

-No te vayas - Jacob posó sus labios en los de Renesmee cerrando los ojos.

En cambió ella no los cerró, se quedó mirándolo aterrada, tratando de alejarse de el, pero el la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos apretándola estrechamente a su pecho.

Renesmee continuó luchando por alejarse de el hasta que poco a poco fue cediendo y abrió sus labios para profundizar el beso. El ser tocada, abrazada y besada por otro ser humano, era adictivo y demasiado bueno como para dejarlo ir.

Jacob reclamó su boca explorando con su lengua hasta el ultimo rincón, saboreandola, disfrutando el tenerla por fin entre sus brazos. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando ella le respondió el beso dejándose llevar al rodear su cuello con los brazos atrayendolo aun mas hacia ella, entregándose a el sin dudarlo. Pensó que le resultaría mas difícil comenzar a cortejar a su pequeña asistente, después de como la había tratado o mas bien maltratado durante tres meses. La había contratado solamente por que le había parecido atractiva, no tenia experiencia dentro de la publicidad pero había obtenido media beca en la NYU y se graduó con un excelente promedio, eso hablaba bien de ella. Pensaba que Renesmee renunciaría a las dos semanas, la recomendaría en alguna otra compañía y se olvidaría de ella. Pero la chica no renunció y al pasar de los días aquella atracción que sentía por ella se fue convirtiendo en algo mas fuerte, la quería para el; sin embargo comenzó a tratarla como si fuera escoria. Incluso la trataba peor que a sus anteriores asistentes, solo para no lanzarse sobre ella como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante.

-Aun te quieres ir? - preguntó La Bestia con la voz agitada, abandonando los labios de Renesmee solo para trasladarse a su garganta.

-Si - musitó la chica inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso a su cuello.

En el instante en que respondió, Jacob la soltó y fue como si la hubieran despertado abruptamente de un increíble sueño. Renesmee trastabilló hacia atrás casi perdiendo el equilibrio, La Bestia la había tenido sobre las puntas de sus pies.

-Lo siento, señorita Dwyer... Yo... -Jacob se aclaró la garganta-. Puede irse.

La Bestia se alejó de ella después de señalar la puerta cerrada de su oficina y se sentó de nuevo tras su escritorio.

Con las mejillas rojas por el calor del momento y la vergüenza de haber besado a su jefe, asintió y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Renesmee - murmuró Jacob antes de que su asistente cerrara la puerta.

Inesperadas lagrimas inundaron de nuevo los ojos de la chica; era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras provenientes de otra persona que no fuera ella.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo**** 2**

Renesmee abrió las cinco cerraduras de su pequeño departamento. Como cada noche había tomado tres trenes para llegar a Queens, caminó por las sucias calles en sus Converse viejos de botín, entró a su feo edificio y subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Su departamento era pequeño, ella lo llamaba la ratonera. Justo al entrar estaba una pequeña sala y al final de la estancia estaba la cocina; al lado izquierdo de la puerta se encontraba la habitación y dentro de ella estaba el baño. Eso era todo.

Caminó hacia su dormitorio, lanzó su bolso al piso y se dejó caer en la cama. Los labios aun le ardían, no estaba acostumbrados a besar ni a recibir besos apasionados de un atractivo hombre moreno de casi dos metros.

_Atractivo?_ - Se preguntó Renesmee.

Oh si, La Bestia era atractiva como el infierno, cosa que no había notado hasta esa noche entre sus brazos. La actitud de Jacob Black no la dejaban ver lo atractivo que era. Tenia unos penetrantes ojos negros, altos pómulos, nariz recta, un mentón fuerte, labios gruesos y cálidos, hombros anchos, pecho hinchado y duro, piernas largas... Parecía un dios andante y ella jamas lo había notado hasta esa noche.

Renesmee dio un brinco cuando azotaron la puerta tres veces. Atontada y mal humorada, se levantó de la cama y maldijo el no tener una mirilla. No tenia ni idea de quien estuviera tocando a su puerta. Tal vez era su vecina de al lado que la vio llegar y le llevaba la correspondencia como la semana pasada. Puso la gruesa cadena plateada y abrió las cinco cerraduras.

Abrió la puerta solo unos centímetros y casi le dio un infarto al ver a La Bestia frente a ella.

-Puedo pasar? - preguntó con una sonrisa que Renesmee jamas había visto.

Nunca en los tres meses lo había visto sonreír. Tenia una bella y amplia sonrisa que le hacia lucir sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

_Como es que nunca lo vi?_ - se preguntó la chica y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Con dedos temblorosos quitó la cadena mirando alrededor, su ratonera estaba bien para ella, pero no como para tener invitados inesperados de sonrisas encantadoras.

Al abrir la puerta Jacob entró como si fuera su casa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Supuse que no comiste... por eso te traje un filete de mi restaurante favorito, pastel de chocolate de La Suiza y vino tinto - murmuró La Bestia dejando un montón de bolsas sobre la barra de la diminuta cocina.

La chica miró a La Bestia desenvolverse en su cocina como si conociera el lugar; lo vio buscar platos, tenedores, cuchillos... Cuando por fin reacciono, cerró la puerta y los cinco cerrojos.

-Lávate las manos, mientras yo sirvo la cena - le ordenó como si le estuviera pidiendo algo en la oficina.

Acostumbrada a obedecer a ese tono de voz, Renesmee corrió a su baño a lavarse las manos, se miró en el espejo y peinó sus rizos en una alta cola de caballo. Aun traía puesto el pantalón negro de vestir, blusa lila de botones y suéter negro de cuello en V, todo comprado en tiendas de descuento y de segunda mano.

Cuando llegó a la sala, Jacob ya tenia todo en su mesita de centro. Tenia un gran bistec en un plato blanco, acompañado con verduras en juliana y papas a la francesa y vino tinto servido en copas de cristal que Jacob había llevado, Renesmee no tenia copas.

-Ven, siéntate -la chica obedeció en un instante. Se sentó junto a el y en silencio observó a La Bestia cortar la carne por ella-. Abre -murmuró con una sonrisa sosteniendo el tenedor frente a su boca.

-Por que haces esto? - preguntó Renesmee alejándose del apetitoso bocado.

-Por que quiero hacerlo. Ahora, abre.

La chica lo miro con el ceño fruncido pero aceptó que su jefe le diera de comer hasta que el plato estuvo limpio, bebiendo de vez en cuando un pequeño sorbo de aquel fino vino que La Bestia le había llevado.

Divertida, Renesmee vio como Jacob contrastaba con su decrepito apartamento. El llevaba su traje Armani azul marino, camisa de seda azul cielo y corbata de gruesas rayas diagonales con dichos colores; lucia encantador, limpio, sexy, perfecto. En cambio su departamento era de paredes blancas, bueno en su momento fueron blancas, muebles viejos que con esfuerzos había comprado en un mercado de pulgas; el pequeño librero de apenas un metro de altura tenia algunos libros de literatura y guías turísticas de lugares que algún día muy, muy lejano -si tenia un poco de suerte- llegaría a visitar. Sobre dicho mueble estaba la anticuada televisión y no tenia cable, mucho menos internet y computadora. Renesmee era pobre, lo sabia mas que de sobra; siempre lo había sido y pensaba que siempre lo seria.

Una vez que Jacob terminó de comer, se alejó de ella con una sonrisa y llevó los platos sucios a la cocina.

De espaldas a Renesmee, La Bestia sacó una caja blanca y pesada de una bolsa negra con el logotipo de La Suiza en dorado. Con una sonrisa abrió la caja y vio el pastel que había comprado; camino alrededor de la barra y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Hora del pastel de cumpleaños -murmuró encendiendo una velita rosa al centro del pastel de chocolate-. Ven, pide un deseo, Renesmee.

La chica se levantó del sillón sin despegar los ojos del pastel, era el mismo pastel que ella había pensado en comprar solo una rebanada, la cual ni se acordó camino a casa por solo pensar en los labios de Jacob Black. Cerró los ojos para pedir un deseo, pero no tenia idea de que pedir, nunca había tenido un pastel de cumpleaños, nunca había pedido un deseo al apagar las velas. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró al hombre que tenia frente a ella, al otro lado de la barra de la cocina.

_Jacob Black, deseo a Jacob Black_ - pidió con todas sus fuerzas al soplar la velita.

* * *

Alathea Morwellan  
chimena castillo  
Marta  
Sakura Michel  
katanet  
Alice V Greene Masen Cullen  
Rosh bernal  
Ana  
helenagonzalez26-athos  
Gisela  
flexer

Gracias por sus comentarios mis Little Perverts. Sus palabras lindas me inspiran a continuar esta historia...

Kisses and Love  
Victoria Wittaker - Mother Pervert


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo**** 3**

-Hola?

-La besé! La besé y ella me besó, pero se fue. La asusté y se fue. La hice llorar, ella lloró por mi culpa! Mi culpa! Va a renunciar, la voy a perder! - Jacob casi se ahogaba en su desolación, apretando el teléfono.

-Wow! Que? Espera. Tranquilo, respira y cuéntame desde el principio, Jake - pidió el pediatra Edward Cullen reclinándose en el sillón de su consultorio, sabia que esa llamada iba para largo.

Siempre que su antiguo compañero de universidad llamaba, era para contarle de su triste e inexistente historia de amor con su nueva secretaria.

-Mi asistente, Edward, ella... -Jacob suspiró y pegó la frente en su escritorio-. Hoy es cumpleaños de Nessie, estuve atento todo el día por si escuchaba alguna felicitación, o que le cantaran Feliz Cumpleaños en la sala de descanso como a los demás en su cumpleaños, pero no. Nadie la felicito, creo que es mi culpa que no tenga amigos en la oficina.

-Si, eso ya lo sabia - replicó Edward, recordando todas las veces en que Jacob le había descrito con lujo de detalle lo que le hacia a su pobre nueva asistente, a quien La Bestia había apodado con el nombre de la gatita blanca que tenia de contrabando en el dormitorio la universidad.

-Si, bueno... Al ver que no hacia planes con nadie de festejar su cumpleaños, le dije que me quedaría a redactar de nuevo el contrato de la destilería... Por cierto, gracias de nuevo por ponerme en contacto con Emmett McCarty cuando buscaba una nueva agencia de publicidad... En fin -Jacob suspiró-, le dije a la chica que teníamos que quedarnos de nuevo, pero solo por que quería pasar su cumpleaños juntos...

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-No te rías! El caso es que pediría comida china o una pizza, mientras estuviéramos aquí y después me ofrecería a llevarla a su casa... Pero ella... La hice llorar -la voz de Jacob se quebró-. Ella lloró por como la trato, pero es la única forma de alejarme de ella... Pero ya no quiero estar lejos de ella, Edward. La quiero, la quiero para mi. Quiero cuidarla, quiero... -suspiró avergonzado por el rumbo en que se estaban desviando sus caritativos pensamientos-. Pero no solo quiero cuidarla, quiero hacerle tantas cosas a ese pequeño y bien formado cuerpo. Quiero esa boquita rechoncha y roja en mi... tu sabes_donde_. Quiero morder sus labios, arrancarle la ropa y poseerla sobre el escri...

-De acuerdo, creo que ya entendí! -lo interrumpió Edward-. No quiero oír mas detalles de lo que le quieres hacer a esa pobre niña.

-Ese es otro de los problemas Ed, es una niña. Podría ser su padre. A penas cumplió veintidós, yo tenia dieciséis cuando ella nació - Jacob despegó la frente de su escritorio.

-Tenias la edad de Isabella cuando Carlie nació... hoy hace veintidós años - susurró Edward con un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo siento, Ed. No lo recordé y yo aquí contándote mis estúpidos problemas amorosos como si fuera un adolescente.

-No te preocupes, me ayuda a distraerme -Edward se aclaró la garganta para deshacer el nudo que había en ella-. Regresando a tu asistente... Sabes donde vive?

-Si, en Queens. Por que?

-Ve a su casa, llévale de cenar, llévale un pastel, lo que sea. Es hora de que te pongas bien los pantalones y reclames a tu mujer... - gruñó el pediatra levantando el puño derecho.

Esto no lo vio La Bestia, pero pudo imaginarlo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio un momento y soltaron a reír hasta las lagrimas.

-Quien eres tu y que has hecho con Edward?

-Quise hablar en tu idioma cavernicola -murmuró con una sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver entrar a una guapa castaña que le frunció el ceño al verlo al teléfono-. Es Jake.

-A quien le dices mi nombre?

-Hola Jake! - saludó una voz femenina a lo lejos.

-Hey, Bells! Te dejo, ya llego tu mujer, ahora reclamala - fue turno de La Bestia de gruñir.

Ambos hombres se rieron de nuevo.

-Te doy un... consejo y... -Edward no pudo terminar la frase, Isabella se hincó frente a el bajando el cierre de sus pantalones- y... todavía te burlas... - comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

-Le llevare comida y un pastel, pero no pienso... reclamarla como mía. Al menos... no se, me conformo con ser su amigo.

-Ya me tienes a mi Jake -gritó Isabella al otro lado del teléfono desabotonando la camisa de Edward.

-Estoy en altavoz?

-Bella te puso en... altavoz - la voz se le distorsionó cuando sintió las manos Bella en su miembro recorriendolo a su antojo.

-Ah, de acuerdo. Si, eres mi amiga, Bells, pero de que me sirves si estas al otro lado del país?

-Me siento traicionada - respondió la mujer antes de besar al doctor, mientras continuaba recorriendo su gruesa longitud arriba ya bajo sin tregua alguna.

-Si, lo que sea. Ya voy a colgar tengo una mujer que reclamar y estoy seguro de que ustedes van a follar, si es que no lo están haciendo ya.

Isabella y Edward se miraron sorprendidos de que Jacob supiera que estaban haciendo.

La Bestia cortó la llamada y llamó a Sam para pedirle el auto, apagó la lampara que reposaba sobre su escritorio, tomó su celular y su saco que colgaba del respaldo de su amplio sillón de cuero negro.

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor llamo al restaurante Victoria's para pedir la cena que le llevaría a Renesmee. Al salir del edificio se dirigió de inmediato al BMW plateado que lo esperaba en la acera.

-Sam, llévame a La Suiza, después iremos a Victoria's y de ahí me llevaras a Queens - ordenó a su chófer/guardaespaldas/amigo en cuanto se subió al auto.

-Como ordene, su majestad -se burló su amigo poniendo el auto en marcha-. Espera, que vas a hacer en Queens?

Jacob titubeó. No sabia que responderle. No podía decirle: _iré a acosar a mi secretaria con la esperanza de redimirme con ella y que me acepte._

-Algo... - murmuró al fin con seriedad tratando de no delatarse.

Sam entrecerró los ojos al mirarlo por el espejo retrovisor. Jacob se veía nervioso, ansioso y en sus labios se veía una pequeña sonrisa que desconcertó a su amigo.

_Jacob esta sonriendo?!_

Sin volver a cruzar una palabra, Sam llevó a su jefe a La Suiza, a través del ventanal de piso a techo de la fina repostería lo vio pedir un enorme pastel de chocolate y pagarlo con una gran sonrisa.

_Quien demonios es ese?_ - se preguntó Sam al ver a su amigo y jefe sonreír de esa manera. Jacob tenia un par de años usando una careta de inconformidad y dolor -lo entendía, su padre había muerto- y desde hace tres meses esa careta se había transformado a un mal humor constante. Y ahora, ahí estaba, sonriendo. De la noche a la mañana había cambiado radicalmente. Mas bien de la mañana cuando lo dejó en la oficina a la noche que lo recogió. En doce horas Jacob había cambiado. Por que? A que se debía? A quien iba a ir a ver en Queens? Una chica? Un chico? Quien vivía en Queens que ambos conocieran? Mas bien, Jacob conocía a alguien en Queens? En Queens?!

Jacob subió al auto plateado con la bolsa negra de La Suiza.

-Ahora vamos a Victoria's - ordenó acomodando la bolsa con mucho cuidado en el asiento.

-A Victoria's sera - replicó Sam tragándose todas sus preguntas.

Jacob de nuevo se bajó solo del auto y unos diez minutos después regresó con un montón de bolsas blancas, de las cuales salia un olor exquisito que le abrió el apetito al chófer.

-Aquí esta tu cena - Jacob le puso una bolsa blanca en el asiento delantero junto a Sam.

-Vaya... gracias! -Sam casi metió el rostro en la bolsa e inhalo profundamente-. Que es?

-La especialidad del chef. Ahora llévame a Queens, entre mas rápido me lleves, mas rápido podrás comer.

Sam sonrió ampliamente y condujo el auto casi rebasando el limite de velocidad, siempre y cuando el trafico lo dejara. Una vez que tomaron el puente y llegaron a Queens, Sam le pidió la dirección a donde se dirigían y los ojos casi se le salen. Era la peor zona. Que rayos iban a hacer ahí?!

-Estas seguro? Esa zona esta llena de...

-Lo se, créeme y me enfada el saber que ella esta en un constante peligro, pero en cuanto pueda lo solucionare.

_Con que ella, eh?_ La chica debería de valer mucho, muchísimo la pena como para que Jake se estuviera arriesgando de esa manera y llevándole cena y pastel. Sam se moría por saber quien era, necesitaba saberlo desesperadamente para hacerle un monumento y llamar al Papa para que la santificaran.

Con los vidrios tintados arriba y los seguros de las puertas bien puestos, Sam y Jacob recorrieron las calles de Queens hasta llegar a la calle de la desconocida chica a la que Sam estaba desesperado por conocer. El edificio en el que se detuvieron era feo y viejo con fachada de ladrillo rojo y escaleras de emergencia oxidadas como fachada.

-Estas seguro? - preguntó Sam, viendo a los tres jóvenes de color que holgazaneaban en las escaleras de la entrada.

-Si, como dije: en cuanto pueda lo solucionaré. Si no he bajado en cinco minutos puedes irte - Jacob volvió a sonreír ampliamente bajando las bolsas de comida y el pastel.

-De acuerdo, lo que sea que necesites me llamas y estaré aquí - murmuró Sam antes de que su jefe se despidiera y cerrara la puerta.

Incomodo, vio como Jacob caminaba en dirección a los chicos de color con aspecto de pandilleros. Después de que subió las escaleras entró por una de las puertas dobles con vidrio y se quedó mirándolo hasta que lo perdió de vista cuando dobló a la derecha subiendo las escaleras.

Con el corazón a toda marcha Jacob tocó a la puerta del departamento 3C, tanto por que estaba a punto de ver a Renesmee y por que tenia miedo de estar ahí afuera en el peligro. Sabia mas que de sobra que en el segundo piso fabricaban metanfetaminas, y en el tercero otro tipo vendía marihuana; lo sabia por que hacia semanas que había investigado donde vivía Renesmee. Pronto aquellos peligros dejaron de importarle al escuchar cada ruido que la chica hacia al otro lado de la puerta. Con diversión y algo de alivio vio las cinco cerraduras que tenia la puerta de su asistente.

Renesmee abrió la puerta de golpe hasta que se detuvo gracias a una gruesa cadena plateada._Chica lista -_ pensó Jacob de inmediato. Pero después de eso casi no pudo pensar, ahí estaba ella, mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate. Se veía sorprendida y algo asustada. Trató de tranquilizarla esbozando una amplia sonrisa, que sabia perfectamente que derretiría hasta los corazones mas fríos; durante su adolescencia y primeros años de universidad había sido un Don Juan, chica que veía, chica que tenia. Hasta que conoció a Renesmee. Había algo en ella que lo frenaba, tal vez seria que era demasiado joven para el, pero eso ahora no importaba. La quería para el e iba a hacer lo que fuera para tenerla y no dejarla ir.

-Puedo pasar? - preguntó con su gran sonrisa instalada en el rostro, claro que lo iba a dejar pasar. Nadie se le resistía.

Pero el corazón le dio un vuelco y su confianza se fue a un pozo cuando ella le cerró la puerta en la cara. Segundos después ella volvió a abrir la puerta pero sin la cadena.

Si!

De reojo vio el interior del departamento.

_Wow! Que pequeño lugar!_ - pensó con horror. Definitivamente tenia que sacar a la chica de ahí. Ella merecía vivir en un palacio, o al menos en un bello edificio moderno como en el que el vivía.

Hora de poner en practica aquellos encantos que casi tenia olvidados.

Al entrar como si fuera su casa le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojada de Renesmee; era lo mas adorable que el alguna vez hubiera visto.

-Supuse que no comiste... por eso te traje un filete de mi restaurante favorito, pastel de chocolate de La Suiza y vino tinto - murmuró dejando el montón de bolsas que llevaba sobre la barra de la diminuta cocina.

Jacob tomó posesión del lugar, era pequeño y era obvio de donde estaba todo. Busco platos y cubiertos, sintiendo la mirada de su asistente en su espalda. Quería voltear y decirle que cerrara la puerta, pero se regodeó al saber que ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Cuando por fin reacciono la chica, cerró la puerta con todo y los cinco cerrojos y la cadena, sintió que le quitaron un gran peso de encima.

-Lávate las manos, mientras yo sirvo la cena - le ordenó como si le estuviera pidiendo algo en la oficina. Le encantaba verla parpadear, revoloteando sus largas pestañas negras y que le obedeciera un segundo después.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo**** 4**

Renesmee despertó sola en su cama, abrazando una almohada. Estaba sola. Jacob Black, La Bestia, no estaba junto a ella. El no había dormido junto a ella, abrazados en esa diminuta cama. Solo había sido un sueño. Jacob no la había besado. Jacob no había ido a su decrepito departamento, con comida lujosa y cara y un delicioso pastel de chocolate. Solo había sido un sueno. Al darse cuenta de que estaba sola tal y como lo había estado toda su vida, se echó a llorar escondiendo su rostro en la almohada.

_Por que nadie me quiere?_ - se preguntó-. _Soy tan poca cosa?_

-Despierta dormilona, te hice el desayuno. Quieres que te lo traiga a la cama? - susurró una cálida voz en su oído derecho-. Vamos, se enfría tu desayuno - La Bestia, le dio una nalgada juguetona y se alejó de ella.

Renesmee estaba congelada, no había respirado desde que lo sintió a su espalda. La Bestia... estaba ahí! El había dormido junto a ella, abrazados en esa diminuta cama. No había sido un sueño. Jacob la había besado. Jacob había ido a su decrepito departamento, con comida lujosa y cara y un delicioso pastel de chocolate. No había sido un sueño. Era la realidad.

Una sonrisa nació en sus carnosos labios y siguió sonriendo hasta que le dolieron las mejillas. Perezosamente se levantó de la cama y vio que llevaba puesto su pantalón gris de algodón y la enorme y nada halagadora camiseta de la NYU. Cuando llegó al baño, se miró en el espejo y vio que su cabello era un desastre. Vagamente recordaba como Jacob le quitaba la goma, mientras ella se dejaba envolver en los brazos de Morfeo y los de Jacob. Después de hacerse de nuevo una coleta, se lavó la cara y los dientes. La Bestia estaba en su departamento y el era algo así como un semi dios y ella era una simple mortal que acababa de despertar. No podía ducharse y arreglarse, el quería que ya fuera a desayunar. Y ella también lo quería; quería verlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo para saber si era real o producto de un sueño tal y como lo pensó al despertar.

Tímidamente hizo su aparición en la cocina y de inmediato notó que el se había duchado y cambiado la ropa. Llevaba puesto unos jeans azul oscuro y una camisa polo colar gris y tenis Converse.

Se veía alcanzable... y comestible.

-Hola! Dormiste bien? - le preguntó La Bestia cuando cerró la puerta del refrigerador con la cadera.

Renesmee solo pudo asentir, tenia la vista clavada en el bufete que tenia frente a ella, en la barra de la cocina.

-Ven siéntate, no se que te gusta, así que hice huevos, panqueques, también serví fruta he hice jugo de naranja -la ayudó a sentarse en uno de los banquillos frente a la barra-. Te hice café, se que tomas café en las mañanas, he visto tu termo de Betty Boop en tu escritorio - La Bestia sonrió ampliamente, poniéndole una servilleta de tela en el regazo, y Renesmee se pregunto de donde la había sacado.

-Te fuiste - susurró ella mirando la ropa de La Bestia, mientras el le servia jugo de naranja.

-No te enojes... pero mandé traer ropa y unas cosas... Y... usé tu ducha -Renesmee casi se ahoga con el café-. Temí que al regresar no me abrirías la puerta de nuevo.

La chica solo lo miró sin decir una sola palabra, la imagen mental de Jacob desnudo en su ducha estaba echando raíces. Se maldijo por no haber despertado para poder espiarlo.

-Debes comer bien, Renesmee. Estas muy flaca -murmuró sirviendole una cantidad descomunal de comida, que la chica no tenia idea de donde había sacado, ya casi no había nada en la alacena ni en el refrigerador. Al día siguiente le tocaba ir al super-. No estabas así cuando entraste a trabajar. No importa, yo me encargare de alimentarte bien, ya que es mi culpa que estés así.

Renesmee ni se esforzó por negarlo, era la absoluta verdad.

La Bestia desayunó junto a ella en un silencio cómodo. De vez en cuando la tomaba de la mano y depositaba un pequeño beso en el dorso suave y pálido.

La chica no supo ni como, pero se terminó toda su comida, incluso antes que La Bestia.

-Te molesta que me haya quedado? - susurró Jacob terminando de desayunar.

Renesmee negó con la cabeza y se levantó para recoger los platos sucios.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo limpio la cocina, mientras tu ve a ducharte y cuando salgas vemos que hacer.

-Es sábado, los sábados voy a lavar - susurró sonrojándose.

-Lavar que? - preguntó Jacob intrigado, inclinando la cabeza.

-Mi ropa - que mas podía lavar?

-No tienes lavadora?

-Si, esta sobre mi cama, no la viste? - la chica contuvo el aliento. Como pudo haberle dicho algo así?

Jacob entrecerró los ojos disgustado por su propia estupidez, pero Renesmee tomó su gesto como si se hubiera enfada con ella por su chiste.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención. Yo... - se disculpó la chica rápidamente.

-Ve a ducharte y después saldremos.

Una hora después La Bestia y Renesmee salían del feo edificio donde vivía la chica, con costal de ropa sucia y cestos de plástico en mano. El había insistido en cargar el mismo el costal y que ella solo cargara las canastillas donde pondría la ropa limpia y doblada, así como los detergentes.

-Donde dices que lavas la ropa? - preguntó La Bestia caminando junto a ella calle arriba.

-Esta justo a la vuelta - respondió la chica sintiéndose sumamente cohibida, incluso aun mas que la noche anterior.

En silencio entraron al local de paredes color celeste y atestado de juegos de lavadoras y secadoras blancas alrededor de las paredes. Jacob recorrió el lugar con la mirada y no le gustó el aspecto que tenían las personas, que por cierto ni los miraron a ellos. Vio como Renesmee se acercó a la caja y cambió un billete de diez dolares por cuartos de dolar con la mujer latina tras un vidrio antibalas y reja de hierro forjado. Eligió un juego vació y comenzó a sacar del costal la ropa catalogada como blanca, metió la ropa en la lavadora y la cerró, depositó una tapita de suavizante y una copita de detergente en polvo en los espacios correspondientes, después metió unas cuantas monedas en la hendidura correcta y el agua comenzó a llenar la lavadora.

Jacob la miró sorprendido.

-Como es que sabes hacer todo eso? - la pregunta escapó de sus labios.

Renesmee se encogió de hombros y comenzó el mismo proceso en el juego de lavadora-secadora de enseguida, pero con la ropa de color.

-Nunca ha lavado la ropa? - preguntó la chica en un susurro.

-La verdad es que no. Pero si se cocinar... Bueno, de acuerdo, solo se preparar el desayuno.

Ambos se sonrieron y las mejillas de Renesmee se colorearon, luego se dirigió a una de las sillas de plástico azul rey alineadas frente a los aparatos que estaba utilizando. Jacob se sentó enseguida de ella colocando las canastillas en su regazo. La chica se mordió el labio y suspiró audiblemente armándose de valor, se giró en su asiento y lo confrontó.

-Por que esta haciendo esto, señor Black? Tiene una clase de... trastorno? Es... es que he estado pensando y no lo entiendo... apenas ayer a esta hora me estaba gritoneando y ahora...

Bajó la mirada con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

-Se que te debo una explicación... Al principio no era nada personal, a todas mis asistentes las he tratado de igual manera... -hizo un gesto con la mano restandole importancia-, pero contigo se me ha ido la mano y te diré por que. Te elegí a ti para ser mi asistente, por que vi tu fotografía en el currículo... y... me gustaste. Solo por eso te contraté, serias algo bonito que ver en la oficina. Ese fue mi primer error.

Renesmee lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras La Bestia le hablaba al suelo.

-Pensé que renunciarías a las dos semanas como las demás, te haría una buena carta de recomendación. En realidad esperaba que renunciaras, incluso deseaba que lo hicieras por que no eras solamente algo bonito que ver. Quería hablarte y prácticamente lanzarme sobre ti como lo hice ayer en la noche en la oficina -ambos se ruborizaron ante el recuerdo-. Pero no podía, no debía. Así que comencé a tratarte incluso peor, para no tomar tu carita entre mis manos y besarte. Quiero estar contigo, Renesmee... -Jacob levantó la vista y clavo sus ojos en los de la chica que lo miraba paralizada-. Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que no soy una bestia. Quiero cuidarte. Si tu no quieres estar conmigo... al menos déjame ser tu amigo. Aceptaré cualquier cosa que me des, pero si quieres... si quieres renunciar ahora que sabes mis sentimientos, te dejare ir. Pero por favor dame una oportunidad, pídeme lo que tu quieras. Solo dame una oportunidad - Jacob tomó las suaves y pequeñas manos de su asistente, suplicándole con la mirada.

La chica tragó saliva y parpadeó tratando de desaparecer las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Era lo mas bonito que alguien le había dicho en su vida, pero en realidad no le creía una sola de esas palabras. Retiró sus manos de las de La Bestia, odiándose por las siguientes palabras que saldrían de su boca.

-No estoy interesada, señor Black.

Jacob sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

-Lo entiendo - se obligó a murmurar lo mas serenamente que pudo.

-Es que... es que se que esto es una prueba o un juego para usted y la verdad no tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas para esto.

Lo que en realidad quiso decirle fue: _no quiero salir lastimada y menos por usted._

-No es una prueba, tampoco es un juego, Renesmee. Se que te sera difícil de creer lo que te dije, pero te juro que es la verdad. No tienes idea de cuanto me afectas, del enorme esfuerzo que hago para no... para no besarte justo en este mismo instante. Dame una oportunidad, solo una. Es todo lo que te pido, al menos déjame ser tu amigo. Te lo suplico, Renesmee - desesperado, Jacob tomo las manos de la chica y las besó con reverencia.

Luego, dejo los canastillos en el suelo para tomar la cara de Renesmee entre sus manos y besarla. Ella se resistió como la noche anterior, pero en el instante en que sus labios rozaron los de La Bestia supo que estaba perdida y le daría cualquier cosa que el le pidiera.

-Por favor, solo... Dame este fin de semana, Renesmee - pegó su frente a la de ella.

-Debo meter la ropa a la secadora - la chica se alejó de su jefe y se acercó a las maquinas, dándole la espalda a Jacob Black.

Sacó cada prenda húmeda la sacudió y la metió a la secadora correspondiente, una por una hasta que las dos lavadoras estuvieron vacías. Metió unas monedas en los compartimientos adecuados y una pequeña toallita suavizante con aroma floral en cada secadora antes de cerrar las puertillas y programar el tiempo de secado. Con todo su ser trató de calmarse y no arrojarse a los brazos de La Bestia, el hombre si que sabia besar. No es que Renesmee tuviera toda la experiencia del mundo en materia de besos, solo había besado a tres hombres en su vida incluyendo a Jacob Black.

Haciendo su tarea dándole la espalda a La Bestia, le sirvió para controlar su respiración y trató de olvidar que el hombre mas atractivo que jamas hubiera visto había pasado la noche en su cama y en este momento la estaba observando.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, Jacob era sincero. Tal vez si quería algo serio con ella, después de todo el había ido a su casa con una espectacular cena y un delicioso pastel de chocolate, no se había quejado sobre la pequeñez de su cama. Si Jacob quería que fueran amigos, lo serian... por ahora.

Jacob vio fascinado como la chica se desenvolvía frente a las maquinas, se preguntaba si algún día ella le ensenaría como lavar la ropa.

Renesmee se giró para verlo, pero no cruzaron palabra. Cada minuto que pasaba La Bestia sentía que moría un poco. Quería a Renesmee con el, quería que ella correspondiera de alguna forma sus sentimientos, o que al menos fueran amigos. Con eso le bastaba, pero no era lo suficiente.

_Por algo se empieza, Jacob_ - se dijo tratando de animarse a si mismo.

-Es en serio... eso de ser mi amigo? - preguntó ella acercándose a el lentamente, casi con miedo. El corazón le latía rápidamente y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

_Recuerda, solo amigos, Renesmee. Se prudente._

-Por supuesto -Jacob se puso de pie y la tomo de la mano-. Cualquier cosa que me des, la tomare.

Renesmee asintió desviando la mirada.

Ella no quería ser amiga de La Bestia, ella quería que la besara como la noche anterior, no como el beso de hacia unos momentos. Quería perderse en esos brazos fuertes, quería que su pecho se fundiera con el de Jacob. Pero se dijo que fuera con cautela, tenia miedo.

Cuando alguien en la vida la había querido? Cuando alguien había querido estar a su lado de esa manera? Cuando alguien le había rogado por una migaja? Ese era _su_ papel. Era ella la que siempre había querido algo. Era ella la que siempre había querido estar al lado de alguien. Ella era la que siempre rogaba por migajas.

-Te juro que seré el mejor amigo del mundo - sin poder resistirlo la atrajo hacia el para envolverla en un gran abrazo de oso.

Los amigos se pueden abrazar de ese modo, no?

Los brazos de Renesmee le envolvieron la cintura, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho se llenó del aroma de La Bestia, era un aroma limpio y varonil. Ella nunca había olido nada igual, por que nunca había estado así de cerca de otra persona.

No se separaron hasta hasta que las secadoras comenzaron a pillar, la ropa ya estaba lista.

-Tengo que sacar la ropa de la secadora, sino se arrugara - a regañadientes, Jacob la liberó.

En silencio, la chica sacó su ropa de la secadora y la metió a los canastos para dirigirse a una de las mesas que estaban acomodadas a intervalos de las sillas, sacudió cada pieza y luego la dobló con cuidado y la colocó en los canastillos de nuevo.

-Ya que somos amigos -Jacob comenzó a sacar una blusa de la segunda secadora-, te ayudare.

Renesmee lo miró levantando una ceja.

-De acuerdo.

Lo miró unos instantes, preguntándose seriamente si Jacob tenia un trastorno de personalidad múltiple.

La Bestia era un inútil en la oficina, ni siquiera podía servirse café, así que tan solo unos segundos después supo que no era buena idea que la ayudara. Solo lo dejó sacar la ropa y sacudirla, pero no doblarla. No después de como vio sus doblados, la blusa había quedado hecha bola, totalmente arrugada.

Sip, La Bestia era un inútil en quehaceres domésticos, pero era un tanto adorable verlo hacer el esfuerzo. Se estaba esforzando por ella.

Por ella!

-Esa es toda tu ropa? - cuestionó La Bestia viendo el interior vacío de las secadoras.

-Si, por que?

-No es que... pensé que... tu... Donde esta el resto de tu ropa?

Era muy poca ropa, unos cuantos pantalones, blusas y pijamas.

-En el armario - respondió Renesmee en forma de pregunta. Esa semana había repetido unas cuantas piezas, cambiando solo los accesorios y zapatos.

-Me refiero a... -se acerco a ella- a tu ropa interior. No la lavaste? No usas?

Jacob se moría por ver la ropa interior de su pequeña asistente, aunque no fuera puesta en ella. Su imaginación se encargaría de ello.

Renesmee lo miró aturdida sin saber que responderle. Que derecho le daba preguntarle semejante cosa?!

-No, yo... yo no... - parpadeó repetidamente, revoloteando sus largas pestañas tal y como le gustaba a La Bestia cada vez que le gritaba y la ponía nerviosa.

-No usas?! - su tono se tornó conspiratorio.

-Que? No!

Con diversión, vio como Renesmee abría tanto los ojos que parecía que se le iba a salir y el sonrojo de sus mejillas se extendía hasta su cuello.

-No estoy en contra de ello, al contrario - La Bestia la miró de arriba abajo.

-No veas! - la chica se cubrió el cuerpo con sus brazos como si estuviera desnuda.

-Que voy a ver? Traes jeans y blusa. No soy Superman, osease no tengo visión de rayos x.

La chica bajó sus brazos avergonzada y aun mas roja.

-Lo que quise decir, señor Black, fue que... No lavo aquí esas prendas, ademas no tengo por que decirle ese tipo de cosas... es un asunto privado.

-Para empezar, Renesmee, dime Jacob. Somos amigos, no? Los amigos se dicen por su nombre de pila o incluso por apodos. En segundo... uso boxers briefs - le guiñó el ojo y tomó uno de los canastillos con la ropa limpia y se dirigió a la puerta del local, dejando a Renesmee con la boca abierta y sin aliento.

Hacerle bromas a su nueva _amiga _iba a ser muy divertido.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo**** 5**

La noche no podía haberle resultado mejor a Jacob, le había dado de comer en la boca a Renesmee. La vio cerrar sus carnosos labios alrededor del tenedor y deseó poder ser aquel simple cubierto. Quería ser el quien entrara y saliera de esa boquita roja que lo enloquecía y que docenas de veces había imaginado sobre su cuerpo, recorriendolo lentamente desde sus labios hasta su entrepierna endurecida.

Paciencia, Jake. Ya llegara ese momento. Espero.

Mientras el comía miró a su alrededor, el lugar era pequeño y feo, pero no sucio. Todo estaba ordenado, sus muebles viejos estaban limpios y relativamente cuidados. Renesmee se merecía algo mejor. Se preguntó como es que los padres de Renesmee le permitían vivir en aquel vecindario, rodeada de peligros. Definitivamente el la sacaría de ahí quisiera ella o no; preferiblemente el la llevaría a su departamento, pero dudaba que ella aceptara. Necesitaba llevar las cosas con calma para hacerlas bien, pero no tenia mucha paciencia, la quería con el pero a la voz de ya. También le compraría ropa nueva y fina, de preferencia de Brandon Couture. Sus diseños eran simples, elegantes, femeninos y se verían increíbles en el cuerpo de Renesmee. Si, definitivamente la vestiría de Brandon Couture, le pediría a la misma Alice que le eligiera todo un guardarropa a la chica en cuanto la sacara de ese lugar.

El se encargaría de todo, el la cuidaría y le daría lo que ella le pidiera.

_Que dices Renesmee? Que me quieres a mi en tu cama? Por supuesto! Quieres mi corazón? Te lo doy en una bandeja de plata, es tuyo! Quieres ir de viaje? A donde iremos? Quieres la luna? La tendrás mañana a tus pies, cariño! Te doy lo que tu quieras, solo dame una oportunidad de redimirme y veras que no soy una bestia como los últimos tres meses. _

Tal vez una bestia en celo, pero eso se lo demostraría después. Tenia un ligero presentimiento de que la chica no era muy experta en el dormitorio; no importaba, el le enseñaría a jugar y la encaminaría en el camino correcto. Su camino. A Jacob le gustaba jugar y no veía la hora de comenzar a jugar con su pequeña asistente. No le gustaba nada perverso, como azotar con látigos o amordazarla, tampoco le gustaba compartir o invitar a alguien mas, solo eran pequeñas fantasías normales de macho viril... Fantasías con Renesmee, específicamente, se sorprendió imaginando cientos de escenarios con la chica frente al espejo de las puertas de su armario.

_Frente al espejo?_ -se pregunto Jacob-. Sip, definitivamente frente al espejo, contra el espejo, viéndose de frente en el espejo en el lavamanos del baño... El dosel de su cama también seria perfecto para unas cosillas que estaba planeando, pero sobre todo el sofá de cuero de su oficina, el escritorio, la silla del escritorio, la puerta...

_Paciencia, Jake. Paciencia._

Después comer una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate, el cual Renesmee amó y expresó su amor con pequeños gemidos, la chica comenzó a adormilarse a su lado mientras veían a Craig Ferguson leyendo sus _Tweets _y burlándose de ellos con Geoff.

-Vamos, pequeña, es tarde. Vamos a llevarte a la cama - Renesmee asintió levantándose perezosamente.

Caminó hasta su habitación con Jacob siguiéndole los talones, pero ella le cerró la puerta en la cara sin decirle una sola palabra. Jacob se rió de su estupidez y arrogancia. Creía que ella lo invitaría a quedarse, que equivocado. Que se creía? Pero después de esperarla en la sala por cinco minutos, ella abrió la puerta, pero no lo llamó y la luz de su habitación estaba apagada. Jacob lo tomó como una invitación silenciosa. O al menos eso esperaba.

Dejó su corbata junto al su saco en la sala y caminó muy despacio hasta la oscura habitación, se quitó los zapatos antes de meterse a la cama para dormir junto a Renesmee. Solo eso, dormir. Renesmee se acercó a el, acurrucándose en su pecho y a los pocos minutos su respiración se acompasó hasta hacerse lenta y constante. Solo iban a dormir en esa diminuta cama y Jacob estaba mas que feliz.

-Por el amor de Dios, Jacob! Sabes que puta hora es en Seattle?! - le gritó Bella al otro lado del teléfono.

Eras las siete de la mañana en Nueva York, cuatro de la madrugada en Seattle, Washington.

Edward se removió a su lado y su mano derecha aterrizó en el estomago de su mujer, sacandole el aire.

-Lo se, lo se. Lo siento -se disculpó Jacob pasando la mano por su cara sin afeitar-, es solo que... estoy en su casa. Pase la noche con Nessie, ella durmió en mis brazos, Bella.

-Y eso que? Siempre duermes con tu pequeña gatita - estaba tan adormilada que no recordaba que la nueva Nessie era la asistente de Jacob, no su gatita blanca.

-Que? No! Nessie mi difunta gatita blanca no! Gracias por recordarmela, asesina!

Al escucharlo llamarla de nuevo asesina, Bella dio un respingo.

-Que yo no la maté, Jacob! Esa gatita ya estaba muy vieja y lo sabes. Era de tu madre y te la regaló cuando fuiste a la universidad para que no estuvieras solo. El que se haya muerto cuando la dejaste bajo mi cuidado, cuando te fuiste a revolcar con esa rubia oxigenada en Cabo San Lucas, no significa que yo la haya matado.

-Como sea, el caso es que estoy en casa de Nessie, la chica que es mi asistente. Pasé la noche con ella, no hicimos nada solo... solo dormimos. Estoy esperando a Sam con una maleta, no pienso salir de este lugar hasta el lunes por la mañana si es posible - murmuró un sonriente Jacob husmeando en el casi vació refrigerador de Renesmee.

-Jake, es genial que hayas avanzado un poco y no trates a esa pobre chica como la basura cuando en realidad solo la quieres en tu cama, pero eso no justifica que me hayas despertado A LAS CUATRO DE LA MADRUGADA! - le gritó antes de cortar la llamada.

-Auch! -Jacob se metió el dedo indice al oído derecho sacudiéndolo, Bella le había gritado cuando menos se lo esperaba-. Perra - masculló enfadado.

Luego de dejar el celular sobre la barra que dividía la sala de la cocina, buscó lápiz y papel para hacer una lista de lo que debería comprar para el desayuno que le prepararía a Renesmee. En realidad enviaría a Sam por las compras en cuanto llegara con su maleta, la cual contenía dos pares de jeans, camisas polo, sus cómodos Converse, ropa interior, jabón de baño, una afelpada toalla, la rasuradora, loción y desodorante. Solo esperaba que Nessie no lo sacara a patadas con todo y maleta.

Mientras que Sam había ido a surtir la lista que Jacob le dio, La Bestia aprovechó para ducharse en el baño de la chica que aun dormía en la pequeña cama. Sonrió al salir del baño y aun verla dormida profundamente, tan profundamente que ni escuchó a Sam llegar de nuevo y ayudarle a Jacob con el desayuno.

Pasar la mañana con Renesmee lavando la ropa, había sido una de las experiencias mas fascinantes que Jacob hubiera tenido. Y que decir de sus avances! Primero se le había declarado, luego se le rompió el corazón cuando ella lo rechazó y después casi quiso cantar y bailar de alegría cuando la chica accedió a que fueran amigos.

El no quería ser solamente amigo de Renesmee, quería ser su todo. Durante la noche había comenzado a hacer planes para ellos; en cuanto le fuera posible sacaría a la chica de ese feo edificio y la metería en un nuevo y bonito departamento, de preferencia en el mismo edificio donde el vivía. Le haría regalos, pasarían uno que otro fin de semana en Vermont, la llevaría a lujosos y acogedores restaurantes, donde cenarían a la luz de las velas; se disfrazarían para Halloween, de preferencia vestir a Renesmee de gatita traviesa o de conejita de Playboy; celebrarían Acción de Gracias comiendo el pavo que ellos mismos prepararían; luego vendrían las festividades de diciembre, tal vez las pasarían en Londres o París, tal vez España, Renesmee adoraría España. En la víspera de año nuevo, Jacob se arrodillaría y le presentaría a Renesmee un anillo de diamantes, de hecho ya sabia cual le daría.

Jacob se detuvo un momento en la puerta del edificio de Renesmee, se preguntó por que solo con esa pequeña chica se había imaginado todo aquello. Que tenia Renesmee Dwyer que lo estaba queriendo hacer sentar cabeza? Tal vez era por que quería algo como lo que tenían sus mejores amigos, Edward e Isabella Cullen -excepto todo aquel drama y sufrimiento que vivieron en la adolescencia-. Tal vez seria por que quería proteger y cuidar a Renesmee a como diera lugar y el era el hombre mas indicado para hacerlo; la podía proteger física y económicamente.

Jacob suspiró y la siguió hasta las escaleras en el edificio de la chica, con la ropa limpia y doblada en el canastillo que había tomado, La Bestia iba pendiente de cada movimiento que hacia el trasero de Renesmee al subir las escaleras frente a el.

En cuanto entraron al departamento ella se dirigió a su habitación a guardar su ropa y Jacob se acomodó en el sofá frente al televisor, sintiéndose como en su casa -excepto que el departamento de Renesmee era del tamaño de su habitación-. Tomó el control remoto y comenzó a cambiar los canales, con la boca abierta vio que solo tenia los canales básicos; no tenia cable ni satelite.

_Pobre Renesmee! Que es lo que ve en la televisión?!_ - se preguntó con horror. En su departamento el tenia televisión por satélite, tenia una gran televisión en la sala y una mas pequeña en su habitación. Tenia computadora y el internet mas veloz; la chica ni siquiera tenia computadora, no se veía por ninguna parte. No sabia que la Renesmee la había empeñado al salir de la universidad en junio, para poder pagar el deposito del departamento y el primer mes del alquiler.

Con timidez, Renesmee regresó a la sala y se sentó a su lado, había visto como Jacob le había dado tres vueltas a los canales y no encontró nada de su agrado.

-No tengo muchos canales, lo siento.

Jacob apagó el televisor y abandonó el control remoto en la mesilla de centro donde habían cenado.

-No te preocupes, no pensaba prestarle mucha atención.

Era verdad, la chica a su lado era mas interesante y quería saber todo sobre ella, empezando por ese nombre suyo tan peculiar.

-Que es lo que significa tu nombre? - cuestionó girando su cuerpo completamente para tomarle la mano y juguetear con sus dedos.

-No lo se.

-Nunca se lo preguntaste a tus padres? - La Bestia comenzó a trazar las lineas en la pálida palma de la chica.

-Yo... yo no tengo padres - respondió en un suspiro.

-Murieron? - la pena que tiñó la voz de Jacob sorprendió a Renesmee, pues no sabia que Sarah y Billy Black habían fallecido.

-No lo se. Nunca los conocí. Fui dada en adopción el día en que nací.

La chica habló tan bajo, que por un momento La Bestia imaginó la respuesta.

-Tu... Te adoptaron?

-No, viví en un orfanato hasta los ocho años y a partir de ahí fui pasando de casa de acogida en casa de acogida, por todo el estado de Nueva York y New Jersey. Nunca me adoptaron. Lo mas que duré en un hogar fueron seis meses.

El corazón de Jacob se encogió en su pecho hasta que se convirtió en una pasita. La infancia de Renesmee había sido muy diferente a la suya, mientras que Jacob había crecido en un hogar lleno de amor y comodidades de una familia de clase media, ella había vivido en casas de acogida y tenia el presentimiento de que no fue bonito.

-Nu-nunca has buscado a tu familia?

-Para eso se necesita dinero, cosa que no tengo. Pero... para que? Para que buscar a las personas que me abandonaron? -se encogió de hombros-. Si ellos no me quisieron, yo tampoco los quiero a ellos.

* * *

Te lo debía Valeri Romero! Espero que te haya gustado :D


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo**** 6**

-Entonces quien es K.B y los demás asociados?

-Es la ultima letra de mi apellido y mi nombre. No es muy creativo, pero es mejor que J.B Jacob Black. K.B nadie lo relaciona conmigo. Todos saben que soy socio de la compañía y que yo soy el enlace con el _exentrico _socio mayoritario y los otros dos socios que nada tienen que ver con la publicidad, por que solo le prestaron el dinero a K.B. y a mi, cosa que no es real. El hacerme pasar como un 'subordinado' mas, digamosle así, me ayuda a enterarme de cosas... interesantes y mezclarme con los demás sin saber que yo soy su jefe... su único jefe.

Renesmee se quedó callada unos instantes frunciendo ligeramente los labios como si estuviera esperando un beso, cosa que distraía enormemente a La Bestia. Pero el sabia que esa pequeña mueca la hacia cuando estaba pensando y analizando.

-Entonces... eres algo así como un _Undercover Boss_ permanente? - preguntó Renesmee con burla y admiración raramente mezclados.

-Si, podría decirse - Jacob se rió con suavidad.

-Vaya... Espera...! A donde vas cuando dices que tienes que una junta con los dueños y no vas a la oficina en todo el día... si tu eres el dueño?

-Ah... yo... este... -Jacob se rascó la nuca, un tanto incomodo. Estaba a punto de revelar un secreto vergonzoso-. Yo voy a un... este... un... spa.

Renesmee contuvo la respiración, jamas, jamas, jamas, imaginó esa respuesta.

-A un... un spa...? Uno de esos lugares con... faciales, masajes y...?

-Y baños de lodo? Si. También me hago manicura y pedicura.

Renesmee apretó los labios para evitar reírse de su jefe y ahora mejor amigo, pero no pudo evitarlo. No cuando La Bestia comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Anda, ríete! Ríete, malvada! - dijo entre risas aun haciéndole cosquillas.

-No! Detente! Harás que me haga pis! - Jacob la soltó de inmediato, pero al verla correr al baño soltó una carcajada.

Se rió hasta que le dolió el estomago y cuando menos lo pensó un cojín le pegó en la cabeza.

Una semana había pasado ya desde que Renesmee y Jacob habían pasado el fin de semana en su pequeño departamento en Queens; habían ido a lavar la ropa de la chica y al día siguiente habían ido a hacer el super. Jacob tenia años sin entrar a un supermercado a hacer la compra. Hasta que había cumplido los doce años dejó de ir con su madre y su hermana, por que el ya era muy _cool _como para juntarse con su madre y su hermanita.

El lunes en la oficina La Bestia le había gritoneado todo el día a su nueva amiga -para guardar las apariencias-, pero la dejó salir temprano, a las cinco de la tarde junto con el resto de la oficina, como si fuera una empleada mas.

El martes la dejó salir a comer con Bree y de nuevo salió temprano, ah y le gritó durante todo el día.

El miércoles Jacob tenia su reunión con el socio mayoritario de K.B. & Asociados, cosa que ahora ella sabia que era mentira.

El jueves Renesmee vio a La Bestia muy tranquila y relajada y con la piel aun mejor que la suya, y el por que le había dado un ataque de risa, ahora que lo sabia de su propia boca.

El viernes antes de salir de la oficina, Jacob le dio instrucciones a Renesmee de bajarse en la primera estación del primer tren que ella tomaba normalmente y la recogió una calle después. Por fin Sam pudo conocer a la causante del cambio de humor de su jefe y casi le agradeció de rodillas.

Tal y como la semana anterior Jacob pasaría el fin de semana en el departamento de su asistente. Era sábado, ya habían ido a lavar y estaban esperando la pizza que pidieron a un pequeño restaurante italiano que se encontraba a unas calles; la cual se terminaron entre ambos viendo una vieja película en blanco y negro en uno de los pocos canales que tenia Renesmee. Luego comieron helado de chocolate directo del envase de cartón.

El chocolate de la ultima cucharada se quedó en el labio inferior de Renesmee y Jacob estuvo realmente tentado a limpiarlo con la lengua, pero en lugar de eso lo limpio con el pulgar haciendo que su asistente contuviera el aliento.

_Es ahora o nunca Jacob, tómala, es tuya._

Toda la semana había sentido que moriría si la relación que tenia con Renesmee se quedaba atascada en la amistad. El no quería ser solo su amigo, quería ser su novio, su amante, quería ser su todo y si no daba en ese instante un paso... no lo haría nunca.

Jacob inclinó el rostro para besarla con timidez y tal vez ser rechazado, así que nunca esperó que Renesmee lo atrajera hacia ella jalándolo del cuello con tanta fuerza que sus frentes de dieron un buen golpe. Pero a ninguno le importó, se besaron casi con salvajismo enredando sus lenguas, deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo del otro, calentándose a fuego lento hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo respirar. Un pequeño gemido salió de la garganta de la chica, lo cual hizo gruñir a La Bestia.

_Esto va muy rápido, Renesmee. Detente. Detenlo!_ - se dijo Renesmee bastante acalorada y un tanto confusa.

Lo empujó suavemente por los hombros, se alejaron jadeantes y Jacob con la entrepierna dura y adolorida. Estaba pensando seriamente en desnudar a Renesmee y dejar que ella lo desnudara, sentarla en su regazo y profundizarse en ella y no dejarla ir hasta el Día del Juicio Final. Pero su asistente se separó de el con las mejillas enrojecidas, se llevó el recipiente vació de helado y lo echó a la basura, lavó las cucharas, las secó y fue a sentarse de nuevo junto a La Bestia.

Necesitaba enfriarse y el agua fría que le mojó las manos fue un poco de ayuda.

Jacob estaba pensando en pedirle disculpas por haberla atacado de ese modo, cuando en realidad _ella _lo había atacado a _el_. Pero no soportaba el silencio de Renesmee, así que decidió hablar.

-Lo-lo siento mucho, Renesmee... Se que dijimos que seriamos amigos, solo eso -tomó la mano de la chica y la acarició con suavidad-. Lo siento mucho, me dejé llevar. En verdad lo sien...

-Yo no - replicó Renesmee, en un acto de valentía, pero sin levantar la mirada.

El corazón de La Bestia palpitó emocionado y contuvo las ganas de abrazarla, besarla, desnudarla y amarla hasta la muerte, en cambio le besó la mano.

-Prometo ser mas cuidadoso - susurró tomando el suave y delicado mentón de Renesmee para poder besarla.

-No soy de cristal - contestó ella del mismo modo.

_Pero que te pasa hoy, Renesmee?! Primero lo atacas y casi te lo comes entero en un beso y ahora le dices eso?! Contrólate! Que te ocurre? No eres una adolescente! Podrás ser virgen, pero no te dominan las hormonas, nunca lo han hecho._

La Bestia inclinó la cabeza sobre el rostro de Renesmee y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha, luego en la izquierda, en la frente, en la mandíbula, por fin besó sus labios que aun sabían a chocolate.

Renesmee se ordenó a si misma quedarse quieta y no arrojarse de nuevo al cuerpo de La Bestia. Jacob abrió sus labios con la lengua y se hundió en su boca con un suave gemido, que recorrió el cuerpo de la chica hasta alojarse entre sus muslos. Ella se alejó un segundo para calmarse, y al segundo siguiente mandó todo al diablo.

La sesión de besos en el sofá continuó como si fueran dos adolescentes de preparatoria. Las manos de ambos volvieron a recorrerse enteros sobre la ropa, sus lenguas danzaron con lujuria, sus corazones latían al unisono...

Jacob se alejó de ella antes de cometer una locura cuando sus manos ya estaban sobre los senos de Renesmee bajo la blusa.

-Lo siento, fui muy rápido verdad? - cuestionó Jacob avergonzado.

La chica negó con la cabeza, pasando su lengua por los labios hinchados.

Si estaban yendo un poco rápido, pero ella quería mas. Lo quería todo de Jacob Black, después de todo el era su deseo de cumpleaños.

-No te estoy rechazando ni mucho menos, Renesmee, pero creo que seria prudente que sigamos viendo la televisión antes de que comenta una tontería - susurró La Bestia recorriendo el labio inferior de la chica con el pulgar.

_Como puede ser mas sensato que yo?_ -se cuestionó la chica-. _Sera por que yo casi acabo de salir de la adolescencia y el no? Oh Dios, pero que estoy haciendo?! El es mi jefe y me lleva por dieciséis años! Que importa! Nunca he tenido nada y ahora el es mio... Y lo mejor, el quiere ser mio!_

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando, conociéndose, viendo sin ver la televisión, hasta que Renesmee vio la hora y aplaudió como si fuera una niña pequeña, tomó el control remoto y puso el canal NBC justo a tiempo para ver el sketch inicial donde se burlaban de los políticos estadounidenses como cada semana.

-Te importaría que lo veamos? _Saturday Night Live_ es algo así como mi placer culposo y hoy es un nuevo episodio - murmuró la chica subiendo un poco mas el volumen.

-Claro que no me importa, también a mi me gusta ese programa -La Bestia la atrajo hacia el para que se acurrucaran juntos y reírse durante hora y media-. Es mejor que SNL sea tu placer culposo y no la porquería de _Honey Boo Boo_ o _Toddlers and Tiaras._

Renesmee soltó a reír.

-Honey Boo que y quien?

-Es mejor que ni sepas de que hablo. Es solo gente horrible que mete a sus hijas a concursos de belleza, las maquillan y has obligan a hacer un acto frente a los jueces. Quien hace eso con sus hijos? Y quienes soy esos jueces como para juzgar la belleza de una bebé o de una niñita. Todos los bebés son lindos. Te juro que ese programa me enoja y me da asco.

-Pues entonces no lo veas - susurró Renesmee encantada con lo que Jacob acababa de decir sobre los bebés.

-No lo veo, sino que una vez vi que hablaban mucho de eso programas de mierda y hasta Tom Hanks hizo una parodia de ello en Jimmy Kimmel.

-Oh! Ese programa si lo vi, fue después de los Oscar de hace... no se... pero si lo vi, fue gracioso.

Jacob sonrió ampliamente, a su Nessie le gustaban los mismos programas que a el. De hecho tenían bastantes cosas en común. Ambos eran huérfanos, los padres de Jacob habían muerto y los de Renesmee no la quisieron; ahora se tenían el uno al otro para cuidarse. Ademas, los dos amaban la pizza, el helado de chocolate, Saturday Night Live, Jimmy Kimmel, Craig Ferguson, la primavera y el otoño -no les gustaba el calor excesivo ni el crudo invierno-, le gustaba dar paseos por las zonas seguras de Central Park, el pastel de chocolate, las películas de vampiros, hombres lobo y zombies, a los dos les gustaba Black Keys y Muse, y nunca se habían embriagado en la universidad hasta el punto de no saber que hicieron la noche anterior... cosa que Renesmee no creyó del todo.

Y lo mas vergonzoso que tenían en común... leían romances eróticos, algo que Jacob alegó que era mas elegante que ver pornografía, aunque era en varias ocasiones bastante cursi, pero no tenia los diálogos acartonados y estúpidos de las películas pornográficas. Ademas cuando tenia trece años, Billy lo había encontrado viendo una película _porno _y le dio un discurso que lo marco.

-Esas chicas son las hijas de alguien, Jake. Son la hermana, la amiga de alguien, incluso la madre de alguien. En ocasiones ni siquiera lo hacen por voluntad propia, son obligadas a hacer esas películas.

Jacob pensó en su hermana, en su madre, en las demás chicas de la escuela y sintió asco de si mismo.

-Las mujeres son algo bello y delicado -había dicho su padre-. No son un objeto sexual. Debes amarlas, respetarlas, quererlas, consentirlas, escucharlas, no tomarlas, poseerlas y usarlas, como en esa película que estabas viendo.

Luego Renesmee admitió que ella nunca había visto una película pornográfica y Jacob se dijo a si mismo que tendría que buscar la mejor película y algún día la vería con la inocente chica que tenia a su lado, aunque eso iba en contra de lo que su padre le había enseñado, pero había algo atractivo en ese pensamiento. Tal vez una recreación.

Otra pequeña fantasía que añadir a la lista de perversiones.

Oh si, el la pervertiría y moldearía su gusto, ya imaginaba a Renesmee desnuda sobre su enorme cama, con los brazos y piernas extendidas como si estuviera siendo ofrecida en sacrificio, dispuesta a cualquier cosa que el quisiera.

Jacob meneó la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de las imágenes eróticas que estaba recreando con la chica de ojos color chocolate que tenia a su lado, y puso atención al monologo que estaba dando la estrella anfitriona del Saturday Night Live.

Cuando el programa acabó Renesmee y Jacob de nuevo se estaban besando, el la tomó en brazos y en unas cuantas zancadas ya habían llegado a la cama de la chica, donde aprovechó para acostarse sobre ella con todo su peso.

Renesmee se sentía abrumada, acalorada, deseada, necesitada, cada beso de Jacob Black le hacia olvidar todos sus años de soledad, todas aquella noches en que deseaba tener a alguien a su lado, alguien que la quisiera, que la cuidara... Pero aunque estaba disfrutando de lo lindo las atenciones que La Bestia le estaba haciendo a su cuello, sus labios, sus caderas, su trasero... aquello iba muy rápido. Estaba asustada, tenia miedo, ella quería complacerlo y para hacerlo tendría que decirle la verdad...

-Jacob... Jacob... podrías... detenerte por favor - susurró con las mejillas rojas.

-Te lastimé? - La Bestia se alzó sobre ella apoyando las manos en el colchón.

-No, es que... yo no... nunca... Yo... -respiró profundo-. Nunca he hecho esto con nadie - susurró encogiéndose, lista para que La Bestia se burlara de ella y la rechazara.

Cosa que era lo ultimo que Jacob Black haría.

En su cabeza rezonaron las palabras que la chica bajo su cuerpo le acababa de pronunciar _Nunca he hecho esto con nadie. _

_Con nadie. _

_Con nadie. _

_Con nadie._

Renesmee era virgen y el ahora era su novio -no, no lo era- y su esposo en unos cuantos meses -tal vez-. Aquello era aun mejor de lo que había pensado. La estúpida novela erótica-romántica que había terminado la noche anterior le sirvió de inspiración: velas por doquier, rosas, le pondría un velo a su cama sobre el dorsel de maciza madera. Seria la noche perfecta para ambos, seria la primeva vez de _ambos_. Jacob tenia casi tres años de abstinencia y ahora supo el por que del declive de su -muy antigua- vida sexual: Renesmee.

La estaba esperando a ella.

_En verdad tengo que dejar de leer esas porquerías_ - se dijo a si mismo, mientras Renesmee esperaba sus burlas.

-Eso es... increíble -susurró bajando el rostro para besarla en las mejillas-. No te preocupes, soy una persona paciente, lo creas o no.

Los enormes y asustados ojos de la chica debajo de el lo miraron sin entender.

-No te presionare, Nessie - la besó en los labios pero ella no le respondió.

-Nessie? Soy Renesmee - replicó ofendida.

-Lo se, pero es un... sobrenombre que te tengo. No te ofendas, pero Nessie era una gatita que solía tener en la universidad y a la cual quería mucho. Ella representaba lo que había dejado en Seattle para ir a Darthmouth, Nessie era mi familia, representaba el amor de mis padres lejos de casa, me hacia compañía cuando estaba solo, me consolaba cuando estaba triste. Lloré mucho cuando murió, durante años ella fue mi todo. No en un sentido raro, no soy zoofilico, tal vez seré medio pedofilo dada la gran cantidad de años que te llevo.

Renesmee lo miró con la boca abierta y se recordó a si misma cerrarla. Jamas hubiera imaginado a Jacob "La Bestia" Black fuera un hombre cariñoso, amante de los animales, un hombre que amaba a su familia y le quisiera poner el nombre de su gatita que representaba cosas tan lindas para el.

-Nessie... me gusta - susurró al fin rodeandole el cuello con los brazos.

Jacob respiró aliviado.

-Si tuvieras los ojos verdes diría que eres su reencarnación o algo así. Te pareces a ella, era tan blanca como tu, al principio me tenia un miedo terrible y después no podía separarse de mi... espero que te suceda igual -Jacob le dedicó una sonrisa boba y el corazón de Renesmee tembló-. Ella también se dormía en mi pecho como tu lo hiciste la semana anterior y que espero que lo sigas haciendo.

Nessie se sintió halagada al ser comparada con la antigua mascota de La Bestia en lugar de sentirse ofendida, lo cual le preocupó bastante.

Esa noche Nessie se durmió sobre el cuerpo de Jacob, no solo sobre su pecho sino sobre todo su cuerpo, era el colchón mas cómodo y calientito en el que hubiera dormido nunca.  
A la mañana siguiente La Bestia hizo de nuevo el desayuno y lo llevó a la cama de Nessie y ahí comieron juntos. Después fueron al supermercado y al caer la tarde siguieron hablando, hablando y hablando...

* * *

**Little Perverts, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a este fic desde el inicio. No saben lo que significa para mi cada comentario suyo.  
Kisses and Love  
Vicky W. - Mother Pervert**

PD: recuerden que las actualizaciones de este fic son los LUNES :D


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo**** 7**

-Odio tener que dejarte aquí, Nessie - susurró Jacob en el oído de su asistente.

El BMW de Jacob estaba aparcado en un estacionamiento publico de tres pisos frente a la estación del metro. Estaban cómodamente sentados en el asiento trasero, Sam estaba fuera del auto esperando a que la pareja empalagosamente acaramelada terminara de despedirse.

Era lunes por la mañana, Jacob vestía el traje gris que había llevado a casa de Renesmee desde el viernes. Sam los había recogido fuera del departamento de la chica y condujo hasta la ultima estación del metro que la chica tomaba para llegar al trabajo.

-No podemos llegar juntos, Jake - susurró Nessie acomodando la corbata azul rey de su jefe/novio.

-Lo se, eso lo hemos hablamos, pero... No quiero que tomes el metro, es peligroso y mas para alguien como tu.

-No es peligroso... bueno siempre y cuando uno sepa cuidarse. Ademas siempre llevo gas pimienta a la mano y desde que mi maestra de Economía del Hogar de mi ultimo año de preparatoria nos inscribió a ambas en clases de defensa personal... bueno... se dar uno que otro golpe.

-Me asegurare de no cruzarme en tu camino cuando estés enojada - bromeó La Bestia antes de robarle otro beso a la dueña de los labios mas suaves que el alguna vez hubiera probado.

-Espera, que quisiste decir con _alguien como tu_.

-Pequeña, bonita y adorable - Renesmee torció el gesto, pero amo la descripción.

-Debo irme, sino llegare tarde al trabajo y mi jefe es muy estricto - Nessie tomó sus cosas y abrió la puerta trasera izquierda con la intensión de salir del auto, pero La Bestia la retuvo.

-No te tomes como algo personal mis gritos de esta semana, de acuerdo? Me mataría verte llorar de nuevo por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a que me grites, lo hiciste la semana pasada -Nessie se encogió de hombros-. El llanto de mi cumpleaños fue por eso... por que era mi cumpleaños, me habías gritado, estaba sola en la oficina un viernes por la noche... Todo se junto... Hace mucho aprendí que de nada sirve llorar, esa noche fue una excepción - mintió completamente. Pero no quería que Jacob la viera como una debilucha.

-Hasta el viernes, mi Nessie - susurró antes de besarla por ultima vez en la semana.

-Hasta el viernes, Jake.

.

-Buenos días - saludó Renesmee el martes por la mañana a los que se encontraban en el pequeño cuarto de descanso con las cafeteras, en K.B & Asociados.

Se dirigió a la cafetera exclusiva de su jefe, en sus manos llevaba con bote de café tostado comenzó a prepararle el café a La bestia, como cada mañana.

-Por que solo tu jefe bebe esa _exquicites _y nosotros tenemos que beber esta porquería? - Seth Clearwater se acercó a ella mirando con repulsión su taza de café.

-Por que el es... El así lo quiere -estuvo a punto de decir el dueño-. Pero es bienvenido de traer su propio café, señor Clearwater, no hay ninguna norma que lo impida.

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Seth, Ren.

Renesmee se estremeció, odiaba que Seth -gerente de finanzas- le dijera Ren.

-Lo se, señor Clearwater - respondió esperando el café de La Bestia.

-Vendrás este viernes a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Claire? - preguntó Seth acercándose mas a Renesmee.

-No se quien es Claire. Pero dígale feliz cumpleaños por mi.

-Oh vamos, alguna vez te diviertes, Ren? - Seth apoyó la cadera derecha en la encimera.

_Si, los fines de semana en mi departamento junto a Jacob Black_ - pensó Nessie, pero prefirió quedarse callada.

-Hola, Renesmee! -saludó muy contenta Bree entrando a la sala de descanso-. Necesito que vayas a mi oficina después de que le lleves el café a tu jefe -le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

Renesmee se había acostumbrado a darse una vueltecita por la oficina de su amiga, mientras su jefe estaba ocupado bebiendo su café. Ya no le tenia miedo a La Bestia... bueno ya no tanto.

Seth sonrió en dirección a Bree, con la intención de hacerle el rutinario comentario con connotaciones sexuales, pero Bree se le adelantó:

-En tus sueños, Clearwater.

Renesmee ahogó una sonrisa, pero luego le dio pena la cara decepcionada de Seth; no era un secreto que Seth estaba loco por su amiga. Sirvió el café de La Bestia en su usual taza azul marino que parecía que habían sacado de _Central Perk_ de la serie _Friends_, y vio que que había preparado mas café del habitual, tal vez por la distracción de Seth. Se le había olvidado cuantas cucharadas llevaba y puso una extra.

-Señor Clearwater -murmuró en su dirección-, seria tan amable de vaciar la cafetera del señor Black por mi.

Seth se giró con la intención de decirle que ese era su trabajo no el suyo, pero vio como ella le sonrió y al ver lo que sobraba de café calculó que el liquido sobrante era para una taza regular.

Seth lanzó su café a la tarja y lo enjuagó con agua, con una gran sonrisa se acercó a la cafetera de Jacob y en cuanto saboreó el café se sintió como de siete años y estuviera cometiendo una travesura. A partir de ese instante se olvidó de Bree.

-Su café, señor Black - murmuró Renesmee dejando la taza al lado izquierdo de Jacob, como lo había hecho durante mas de tres meses.

Como era costumbre La Bestia ni le dio las gracias, pero esa mañana algo pequeño se rompió en Renesmee. Sabia que ella y Jacob debían de fingir en la oficina. El debía de seguir tratándola como antes, no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana, pero tenia que ser tan indiferente con ella a puertas cerradas? Que no se sentía como ella cada vez que estaban solos?

Renesmee sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que entraba a su oficina. Ya no se sentía nerviosa, sino emocionada, feliz... enamorada.

Que el no se sentía de la misma manera? Al parecer no, por que Renesmee se marchó a su escritorio sin haber conseguido siquiera una mirada de su novio secreto.

Triste, se fue a la oficina de Bree y la escuchó hablar pestes de La Bestia quien la tarde anterior en una junta, la había hecho quedar en ridículo y rechazó la campaña de primavera-verano de Brandon Couture, y le había pedido una nueva para el próximo lunes cuando se reunirían con Alice Brandon en su taller.

Nessie no sabia si iría a la junta con Jacob, ella nunca iba con el a ese tipo de reuniones, pero el domingo por la tarde le había dicho que la llevaría, que quería que conociera a Alice.

El miércoles Nessie de sentó frente a la computadora después de llevarle el café a La Bestia y comenzó con su trabajo matutino rutinario: revisar el correo electrónico de su jefe, revisar los boletines y memorandos de los demás departamentos, enviando respuestas esquematizadas, reenviandole a su jefe documentos importantes, contestando el teléfono.

-Oficina de Jacob Black - murmuró al teléfono antes del medio día.

-Hola, buenos días. Soy Edward Cullen, puedo hablar con Jake?

-Un momento, señor Cullen.

-Doctor. Doctor Cullen.

-Un momento, Doctor - Nessie oprimió un pequeño botón rojo en el teléfono y marco 114, la linea directa a Jacob.

Edward se preguntó por que diablos había corregido a Nessie. Por que había restregado su titulo de esa manera, cuando nunca lo había hecho?

-Señor Black, tengo en la linea al Doctor Cullen.

-Pásamelo, pásamelo, pásamelo.

Renesmee se alejó el teléfono del oído y lo miró extrañada. Cuando en la vida Jacob había estado tan emocionado por una llamada telefónica?

Nessie oprimió de nuevo el botón rojo.

-Doctor Cullen, lo comunico con el señor Black - oprimió el enlace esperando escuchar a Jacob al otro lado de la linea antes de colgar.

-Gracias, Nessie.

Al escuchar como el Doctor Cullen se despedía de ella, ahogó un grito.

El... el sabia? Quien era ese Doctor Cullen y por que sabia quien era ella?!

-Le dijiste Nessie a Nessie? - cuestionó Jacob.

-Como querías que le dijera?

-No se... aun no le he dicho que tu y Bella saben de ella, mucho menos que todos la llamamos Nessie. Y por que me llamas a la oficina y no al celular?

-Mi batería murió. Y como vas con ella, Jake?  
La Bestia suspiró antes de contestar.

-Me es muy difícil, Ed. Es una maldita tentación! Quedamos en que seguiríamos tratando igual que antes, que solo de viernes por la tarde a lunes por la mañana seriamos novios... Pero es tan difícil! Veo como me mira con sus enormes ojos tristes y lo único que pienso es en besarla y abrazarla.

-Si, claro. Solo besarla y abrazarla - se burló Edward en su consultorio, acomodando los juguetes de la sala de espera mientras llegaban sus pacientes pequeños y adorables.

-Si... ese es otro problema, Ed. Nessie... ella... Ella es virgen.

-Que?!

-Lo que oyes... ella es virgen.

-No creo que lo siga siendo la próxima semana o si?

-Tiene que. Tengo que controlarme. Todos los días en cuanto llego al departamento lo primero que hago es darme una ducha helada. No fría, helada. El lunes tuve que ponerme una bolsa de papas congeladas.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Deja de burlarte! Como si tu no lo hubieras hecho antes.

-Claro, pero tenia dieciocho años y estaba esperando a Bella. Tu tienes al alcance de tu mano al amor de tu vida. Tómala!

-Primero quiero llevarla con un doctor y hacerme unos análisis para que vea que no tengo nada.

-Vaya, Jake. Eso es muy maduro y responsable de tu parte - murmuró Edward sin rastro de burla.

-Voy a cuidarla de pies a cabeza, Ed. De casualidad no conoces a ninguna doctora eficiente y discreta aquí en Nueva York?

-Solo conozco al Doctor Rhys.

-Doctor? No. Tiene que ser doctora.

-Vaya con tus celos, cavernicola - Edward se sentó frente a su escritorio y comenzó a teclear en su computadora buscando en sus contactos.

-No es solo por eso grandisimo idiota! Nessie es virgen, crees que se va a sentir cómoda con un doctor?

-Aaah.

-Aaah - Jacob imitó a su amigo.

-Perdón, mis pacientes aun no necesitan de esas cosas y a veces se me pasan ciertos detalles.

-Ni cuenta!

-Vas a seguir burlándote de mi o quieres el nombre de una doctora? - espetó Edward alejando la vista de la computadora.

-Esta bien.

-Mas tarde le llamare al doctor Rhys y le preguntaré, a mas tardar mañana ya te tendré un nombre y con un poco de suerte... incluso una cita.

-Gracias, Ed.

-De nada.

-Y como esta Bella? Ya me perdono por haberla despertado la semana pasada?

-Creo que ya.

-Bien.

-Creo que iremos para Navidad.

-A donde? Aquí? A Nueva York?

-Sipi - respondió Edward de manera infantil entrando en su papel de pediatra accesible, amigo de sus pacientes.

-_Sipi_? - se burló Jacob.

-Si, sipi y que?!

-No nada, nada... Eso es genial, Ed! Ni piensen en quedarse en un hotel. Nessie puede quedarse conmigo y ustedes en su departamento.

-En Queens?! - gritó Edward casi con horror.

-No, imbécil! Ahí no. En el departamento que le acabo de conseguir en mi edificio.

.

El jueves, Jacob le había dicho a Renesmee por la mañana que se quedaría después del trabajo y que encargara comida para ambos. Nessie se emocionó y comenzó a fantasear con La Bestia y con lo que harían al estar los dos solos en la oficina como antes. Solo que esta vez seria muy diferente, esta vez Nessie tal vez podría sentarse junto a el, distraerlo un poquito del trabajo robandole un beso o dos. Jacob lanzaría los documentos del escritorio para sentarla a ella sobre el mueble y besarla hasta robarle el aliento. La Bestia subiría sus grandes y fuertes manos por sus muslos hasta subirle la falda color grafito hasta la cintura, le arrancaría las panties de manera salvaje y la poseería por primera vez.

Nessie no se negaría, al contrario, se vio a ella misma rogándole por mas.

Pero sus pequeñas fantasías -pequeñas comparadas con las que Jacob se estaba imaginando en ese mismo momento- se hicieron añicos cuando llego una hermosa chica de lustroso cabello negro, piel dorada y unas pestañas kilometricas que enmarcaban sus hermosos ojos negros. Era alta y delgada, parecía una hermosa y exótica _Angel _de Victoria's Secret.

-Vengo a ver a Jacob - le dijo a Nessie con una hermosa voz que complementaba con su apariencia, pero había algo calculador en sus ojos.

Así nada mas, sin un _buenos días_ o un _hola_.

-Tiene cita con el señor Black? - preguntó Renesmee con amabilidad, dirigiendo su mirada a la pantalla de la computadora para ver si el nombre de la chica estaba entre las citas ya programadas.

-Yo no necesito una cita para ver a Jacob - exclamó la morena con superioridad.

El estomago de Renesmee se hizo nudo. Algo le dijo que la recién llegada tenia algo que ver con La Bestia.

Claro! Era lógico, dos personas tan hermosas como la morena y Jacob debían pertenecer juntas.

-Me puede decir su nombre para anunciarla con el señor Black - pidió Nessie tomando le teléfono respirando profundamente tratando de calmar aquellos celos asesinos que la estaban invadiendo.

-Renesmee donde diablos están los documentos que me trajo ayer...? -se interrumpió La Bestia a media frase, cuando vio a la mujer frente al escritorio de Renesmee-. Rachel...! Que estas haciendo aquí?

-Un año sin vernos y esta es la manera de recibirme, Jake? - Rachel levantó una perfecta ceja depilada y sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

_Rachel. Se llama Rachel! Todo en esta mujer es malditamente perfecto?! _- se preguntó Renesmee, maldiciendo su propio extraño y retorcido nombre.

Pero se alegró un poquito al ver la expresión atónita y de pocos amigos de La Bestia, pero esa alegría le duró muy poco. Jacob y Rachel corrieron el uno hacia el otro y se fundieron en un estrecho e intimo abrazo. Se les veía tan felices y sonrientes, tan perfectos el uno para el otro que Renesmee tuvo que tragarse las lagrimas y por poco el vomito.

Sus entrañas se revolvieron muertas de celos. Un año. Jacob tenia un año sin ver _al amor de su vida_ y ahora se habían reencontrado justo frente a Renesmee, la estúpida y patética sustituta de aquella diosa de piel dorada.

-Señorita Dwyer no me pase llamadas, no quiero interrupciones de ninguna clase -ordenó con su típica voz autoritaria-. Entendido?

_Señorita Dwyer?_ Volvía a ser la señorita Dwyer? Desde que Jacob había pasado aquel primer fin de semana junto a Renesmee, había comenzado a llamarla por su nombre en la oficina. Ahora volvía a ser _señorita Dwyer_. Tal vez por eso, era señorita y Rachel era el amor de su vida, la cual se había entregado a el un millón de veces sin negarse, sin detenerlo cuando las cosas estaban casi llegando al punto sin retorno,

-Si, señor Black - logró susurrar mientras veía como La Bestia le sonreía a Rachel y la encaminaba hasta su oficina.

Renesmee escuchó como le puso el seguro a la puerta y no pudo hacer nada mas que correr hacia el baño y vomitar en el primer inodoro que vio.

* * *

PD: recuerden que las actualizaciones de este fic son los LUNES :D


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo**** 8**

-Así que esa es Renesmee - murmuró Rachel, sentándose junto a Jacob en el sofá de cuero negro.

-Si. Es ella.

-Es muy bonita.

-Que estas haciendo aquí, Rachel?

-Me dices por teléfono que has conocido a la _indicada _y pretendes que me quede en casa con los brazos cruzados? No, señor! Empaqué mi maleta, tomé el primer vuelo que encontré y aquí estoy.

-Solo por eso viniste? - Jacob enarcó una ceja, tal y como ella lo había hecho frente a Renesmee.

-No -Rachel suspiró-. Paul me pidió matrimonio.

-Y?

-Le dije que lo pensaría.

-Por que hiciste eso?

-Por que necesito saber tu opinión - Rachel tomó de la mano a La Bestia.

-Ahora necesitas mi opinión? -exclamó enfadado soltándose de la suave mano de la chica-. Hace un año te largaste con Paul a Phoenix sin pedir mi opinión y ahora estas aquí pidiéndola?

-Jacob estoy asustada, no se que hacer. Eres mi hermano, eres la única familia que tengo...

-Eso fue exactamente lo que yo te dije cuando me dejaste solo y no te importó. Me dijiste que ya estábamos grandecitos para estar atados el uno al otro y ahora si quieres mi maldita opinión?

-No te enojes! Te necesito, necesito a mi hermano mayor. Siento mucho si te hice daño, pero quiero tu consejo, tu ayuda, tu opinión. Te necesito, Jacob.

La Bestia resopló.

-Para que quieres mi opinión?

-Por que no estoy segura. Tengo miedo, es un paso muy grande. No se si estoy lista para casarme.

-Rachel! -Jacob gritó desesperado levantándose del sofá, alejándose de ella-. Te mudaste al otro lado del país, por el! Dejaste tu trabajo, tu hogar, a tu única familia por seguirlo cuando le dieron su "trabajo sonado" -entrecomilló las palabras con desprecio-, y ahora tienes dudas? Después de un año? Uno no sigue a alguien dejándolo todo si no esta seguro de que es el indicado y quiera pasar su vida con el. Eres muy absurda!

-Dejaras todo por Renesmee? Así como lo hice yo?

-Por supuesto! - respondió sin dudarlo.

-Entonces por que sigues tan enojado conmigo por haberme marchado a Phoenix?

-Por que me llamaste desde el aeropuerto, Rach! Del puto aeropuerto! No me diste tiempo de asimilarlo, de acostumbrarme, de hacerme a la idea de que no te vería a diario - la voz de La Bestia se quebró.

La partida de su hermana a semanas antes del primer aniversario de la muerte de su padre lo dejó destrozado. Solo.

-Lo siento - se disculpó su hermana menor en un pequeño susurro.

-Somos lo único que queda de nuestra familia, Rachel... Se que no es lo mismo pero el que te fueras de la noche a la mañana se sentó como la muerte de nuestros padres. Un día el doctor le dijo a mamá que tenia cáncer y al mes ella ya no estaba. Y lo mismo con papá ... un infarto, cinco horas en el hospital a penas lo suficiente para decirle adiós... -la voz de Jacob se quebró en varias ocasiones-. Eras todo lo que me quedaba... Sabias que por tu culpa me he desquitado con todas las personas a mi alrededor? Sabes como me llaman a mis espaldas? _La Bestia_... Tienes idea de como he tratado a Nessie desde que la conocí? Soy como ellos me describen, el maldito _Beast_: gruñón, solitario, anhelando lo que no puedo tener, destruyendo todo a mi paso, encerrado en mi propio mundo.

-Pero al menos ya tienes a _Belle _- bromeó Rachel señalando hacia la puerta, limpiándose las lagrimas cuidadosamente para no arruinar su maquillaje.

El simple hecho de que Rachel mencionara a Nessie de esa manera, lo hizo sonreí, lo cual ayudó a deshacer el enorme nudo que tenia en la garganta y desaparecer un poco el dolor en el pecho.

-Ya que estas aquí, quiero que la conozcas.

-Si capturó la atención de mi hermano mayor, lo suficiente como para querer que la conozca, créeme que ya me cae bien.

Jacob tomó su Blackberry y revisó que llevara su billetera. Se acercó a su hermana menor con una sonrisa, emocionado por lo que le deparaba en las próximas horas.  
Nessie conocería a su hermana, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sus padres estuvieran vivos para que la conocieran también.

-Me gusta tu nueva apariencia, te ves realmente hermosa, Rach - le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Gracias - bajo la piel acaramelada de sus mejillas, Rachel se ruborizó.  
Llegando a Phoenix se había hecho un cambio de imagen para entonar con Paul y su nuevo puesto como Vicepresidente Regional de la compañía para que la cual trabajaba.

-Señorita Dwyer, iremos a comer al restaurante Victoria's - le anunció Jacob a Renesmee al salir de su oficina.

El brazo de La Bestia aun seguía sobre los hombros de Rachel, cosa que captaron los ojos de Nessie y sintió como se le revolvió de nuevo el estomago, lleno de celos.

Jacob la miró por un segundo y luego se alejó de su escritorio, entre risas con su hermana.

_A Victoria's?_ - Se preguntó Renesmee con un lápiz entre las manos, el cual apretó tan fuerte que se rompió por la mitad-. _A nuestro restaurante?_

Renesmee consideraba a Victoria's como el restaurante de ella y La Bestia, ya que la primera vez que comió con Jacob en su departamento en Queens, el había llevado la cena del ese establecimiento.

La ira y los celos irracionales se apoderaron de la chica. Quería lanzar los papeles de su escritorio, tomar el monitor de alta tecnología y lanzarlo por los aires hasta que se estrellara en una pared. Quería destrozar la oficina de Jacob Black, quería golpear a Jacob Black hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Nessie nunca había sido una persona violenta, pero desde que había comenzado _algo _con Jacob, todas aquellas emociones que nunca habían florecido estaban en la superficie y la dominaban por completo.

Primero sus hormonas se habían desatado, haciéndola presa de su propia y desbordada lujuria. Quería arrancarle la ropa a La Bestia incluso con los dientes, acariciarlo, besarlo, jalarle el cabello mientras mordía sus labios, quería desnudarlo por completo y cubrir cada superficie de su cuerpo bien formado -gracias al gimnasio en el en el primer piso de su edificio- con sus labios y su lengua.

Ahora, los celos, la furia y la ira irracional se apoderaron de ella con tal fuerza, que no se reconocía a si misma.

No recordaba como había llegado al baño hasta que se vio en el espejo y vio a una mujer totalmente enloquecida. Parecía Medusa. Sus blancos dientes estaban fuertemente apretados, sus labios hacían una extraña mueca, temblaba de pies a cabeza haciendo que sus rizos de cobre rebotaran ligeramente, las palmas de las manos están a punto de sangrar si no desenterraba las uñas.

_El es mio! El es mio... Por que se fue con ella? Por que ha estado en mi casa diciéndome todas esas tonterías? Por que...?_

_No el no es mio. Nunca lo ha sido, nunca lo será. Nunca has tenido nada, Renesmee. Como fuiste tan estúpida al pensar que alguien como el lo seria?_

Si Jacob creía que ella era estúpida, estaba muy, pero que muy equivocado.

Cual era el beneficio de salir con el jefe como en los libros eróticos que ella leía? No tenia sexo secreto en la oficina, Jacob no la llevaba de vacaciones en el jet de la compañía, no había tenido un sustancioso aumento de sueldo... Jacob solo había jugado con ella, la había usado... No tanto por que no habían tenido sexo, pero ella haría lo mismo. Se aprovecharía de ser la "amante" del jefe.

Salio del baño, caminó hasta la oficina de La Bestia y sacó del escritorio una pequeña tarjeta azul marino metálico con un lirio blanco al centro. Se alejó del lugar con paso seguro y se encaminó a la oficina de Bree, entró sin siquiera saludar a la secretaria de su amiga y mucho menos anunciarse. Pero a Bree no le importó.

-Hola, Renesmee! Me dijeron que tu jefe salió con una chica espectacular, así que supongo que tu tendrás oportunidad para que salgamos a comer, no? - Bree regresó la vista a su computadora.

-Claro. Te importaría que hoy no fuéramos al Deli de siempre? - preguntó tratando de sonar segura sentándose en una de las cómodas sillas frente al escritorio de la chica de cabello negro.

-Por supuesto! Que quieres? Mexicana? China? Tailandesa?

-Que te parece si vamos al White Lily? - murmuró Renesmee armándose de valor.

-Al White Lily? -Bree levantó la vista de la modelo que posaba en su pantalla con un hermoso vestido de Brandon Couture-. No es por ofender ni nada, pero... ese restaurante esta un poco fuera de mi presupuesto - _ni que decir del tuyo_, se ahorró de decir.

-Eso ya lo se, pero... Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, Bree.

-Lo prometo - Bree hizo una X sobre su corazón.

-Tengo esto - como si de una niña traviesa se tratase, colocó la tarjeta con el lirio frente a su rostro y sonrió.

-De donde la sacaste?! - Bree se levantó de su asiento y tomo la tarjeta.

-El señor Black la dejó sobre mi escritorio desde el otro día y no había tenido el valor de usarla - mintió por completo.

-Te dio la tarjeta para que fueras?

-No! La dejó como toda la basura que me deja sobre el escritorio. Supongo que quería que la guardara.

-Chica mala! Vamos! - Bree tomó su bolso para darse una _manita de gato_.

White Lily era un lugar exclusivo al cual solo se entraba con reservación con muchos meses de anticipación o en su defecto con una tarjeta de miembro. Se localizaba en Rockefeller Center en el piso 30 de uno de los edificios. Jacob era miembro desde que había fundado la compañía diez años atrás, con Alice Brandon como su único cliente; se hizo en miembro del club cuando Alice debutó en la Semana de la Moda y se convirtió en la sensación y ambos fueron recomendados por Anna Wintour en White Lily.

La Bestia también se habia convertido en casamentero de la pequeña diseñadora al presentarla con Jasper Hale, el hermano gemelo de Rosalie Hale, esposa de Emmett McCarty, el nuevo dueño de la destilería McCarty.

Bree vio la ropa de Renesmee así como la suya y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no estaban vestidas para la ocasión.

-Toma Renesmee, ponte esto. Es de tu talla. De hecho pensaba regalártelo como regalo atrasado de cumpleaños.

De un pequeño armario Bree sacó un vestido azul índigo, sin mangas y con un delicado fruncido en la cintura sobre el lado izquierdo. Luego buscó entre las cajas de zapatos que tenia en una esquina de su oficina y encontró unos zapatos de tacón y despuntados del mismo color. Tarareando rebuscó entre una caja de plástico y encontró unos pendientes, un brazalete y un bolso de mano.

-Vamos, cámbiate! - la animó Bree.

-Pero esto de donde lo sacaste?

-Es una de las ventajas de trabajar en una agencia de publicidad y ser la jefe de equipo de una cuenta Brandon. Puedo quedarme con cualquier cosa que usemos en las sesiones. Cuando vi este, me gritó: _Renesmee!_ Te gusta?

-Es... hermoso! - Nessie paso la punta de los dedos por la suave tela del vestido.

-Entonces que esperas?!

Bree se encaminó a la puerta y le puso el seguro; cada una se cambió de ropa en una esquina alejada, dándose la espalda. Luego Bree tomó el cabello de su amiga y le hizo una coleta bajo la oreja derecha y le colocó un pequeño broche con imitación de zafiros y diamantes, para que coordinara con su atuendo.

-Consideraremos esto como tu comida de cumpleaños y mi venganza por lo que me hizo La Bestia esta semana - murmuró Bree poniéndose los zapatos negros despuntados que combinaba con el patrón de flores negras de su vestido rosa pálido, también de Brandon Couture.

-Genial! -Renesmee sonrió, sin saberlo su amiga ayudaría en su pequeña _venganza_-. Llamaré al White Lily y diré que iré yo en representación de Jacob a una comida de negocios.

Para eso era para lo único que Jacob utilizaba su membresia, sus clientes potenciales se impresionaban al ver el lugar y las vistas de Manhattan desde el lugar; su encanto y sus buenas ideas no dejaban mas remedio que firmar con el.

Renesmee y Bree caminaron hasta la esquina y llamaron un taxi, fueron afortunadas al conseguir uno de inmediato; su elegante ropa de Brandon Couture había tenido mucho que ver.

Cuando llegaron al piso 30 fueron recibidas como si fueran de la realeza, el _M__aître _las llevó hasta su mesa: justo en la ventana y ambas sonrieron encantadas. Dos camareros las atendieron, les pusieron la suave servilleta de lino sobre sus regazos y les entregaron un menú con cubiertas de cuero blanco y un lirio en azul estampado en la portada. Sus martinis llegaron mientras ellas todavía comentaban el menú. Ambas se decidieron por el pescado blanco con verduras en vino blanco, una botella de vino blanco de Chile. De postre pidieron pastel de terciopelo rojo y mientras revisaban unos documentos que tomaron al azar de la oficina de Bree, se tomaron otro martini. Se suponía que habían ido a concretar un negocio y si alguien preguntaba que estaban haciendo ahí, ellas dirían que estaban tratando cerrar un negocio. Bree fingiría ser el cliente y Renesmee seria la nueva agente publicitaria de K.B & Asociados.

Pasaron una tarde increíble, Bree le contó a Renesmee sobre su novio, Diego, quien era _sous-__chef_en Victoria's. Renesmee tragó saliva al escuchar el restaurante. Bree prometió llevar a su amiga al restaurante para que conociera a su novio e irse de fiesta cualquier fin de semana.

Cuando llegaron a K.B. Renesmee se cambió de ropa en la oficina de Bree y caminó de regreso a su escritorio.

-Traes chaleco antibalas, Ren? - le preguntó Seth tomándola del brazo antes de que la chica llegara a su destino.

-Que? - parpadeó tres veces, confundida.

-Por que estoy seguro de que La Bestia te va a dar un tiro.

-Que? - preguntó de nuevo sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, Ren - Seth le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de ella lo antes posible.

Cada paso que dio Renesmee le tomo una eternidad, ademas no ayudaban las miradas de sus compañeros de trabajo. La miraban con tanta lastima que ella pensó que estaban a punto de llorar.

La puerta de La Bestia estaba abierta y en cuanto la vio caminar a su escritorio, gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-SEÑORITA DWYER!

* * *

PD: recuerden que las actualizaciones de este fic son los LUNES :D


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo**** 9**

La Bestia miró su elegante reloj por quinta vez en quince minutos.

-Donde esta Nessie? - gruñó en voz baja mirando hacia la puerta del atestado restaurante.

-Por que no la llamas a su celular? - preguntó Rachel con voz suave, tratando de calmarlo.

-Por que no tiene.

-Nessie no tienen celular? - la hermana de Jacob preguntó con incredulidad.

-No.

-Entonces por que no le has regalado uno, grandisimo imbécil?

-Por que he estado ocupado con lo del departamento.

-Cual departamento? - cuestionó Rachel antes de tomar de su cosmopolitan.

-El que le conseguí a Ness el lunes y que están remodelando.

-Le compraste un departamento? - la hermana de Jacob casi se ahoga con su bebida.

-No, solo se lo voy a rentar. No veo el caso de comprarle uno si pienso llevarla al mio en poco tiempo.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

-No te ofendas ni nada, Jake. Pero...

-Nessie no es una caza-fortunas, así que ahórrate el sermón - La Bestia miró de nuevo su reloj.

-No! Eso no es lo que te iba a decir. Lo que iba a decir, es que... no crees que vas muy apresurado?

-Te dije que te ahorraras el sermón, Rach!

-Deja de interrumpirme! Renesmee es muy joven, acaba de salir de la universidad. En realidad tu y ella no tienen nada. Solo has ido a su departamento dos fines de semana. No le has dicho:_Renesmee, quieres salir conmigo?_ Y después de unas cuantas citas: _Renesmee, quieres ser mi novia?_ Y ya como un año después preguntarle si quiere vivir contigo y tal vez seis meses mas tarde proponerle matrimonio. Pero tu ya tienes planeado proponerle matrimonio en diciembre. Jacob es muy apresurado. Déjala vivir un poco.

-Quiero cuidarla, Rachel. Voy a hacerlo y ni tu y ni siquiera la misma Renesmee me lo van a impedir... Donde esta Nessie?!

Miró de nuevo hacia la puerta mientras un camarero se acercó a ellos para tomar su orden.

Rachel pidió Ensalada César y Jacob salmón ahumado y para Nessie un jugoso filete bien cocido con verduras en juliana y un plato de papas a la francesa extra para que lo compartieran entre los tres. Era una tradición de los Black que había comenzado desde que Jacob y Rachel estaban pequeños. No importaba a que restaurante fueran a comer los cuatro, o incluso si Sarah y Billy iban a cenar o comer solos siempre pedían papas a la francesa.

En cuanto el mesero se marcho con su orden Jacob sacó su celular.

-Sam, podrías ir a la oficina y ver por que Renesmee no ha llegado. Si aun esta ahí tráela de inmediato, lo quiera ella o no - masculló enfadado.

.

Sam Uley entró a K.B & Asociados y se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Jacob, donde esperaba encontrar a Renesmee... Por el bien de ambos. Pero su escritorio estaba solo y la oficina de Jacob vacía. Se dirigió a uno de los pocos empleados que se había quedado a la hora de la comida.

-Disculpa, has visto a Renesmee Dwyer?

-A la asistente del señor Black? -respondió con una pregunta el nuevo interno, mientras limpiaba sus lentes con la corbata floja que colgaba sin elegancia del cuello de su arrugada camisa-. Si, salió a comer con Bree Tanner. Pero se veía diferente a como la vi antes, llevaba puesto un vestido oscuro en lugar de lo que sea que llevara por la mañana - comentó sin interés alguno.

-Se fue con Bree? A donde?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

Sam sacó su celular para informar a su jefe que su novia estaba desaparecida de momento, pero en lugar de alarmarlo prefirió seguir investigando. Si no confirmaba la información al menos otras tres veces, quien pagaría los platos rotos seria el.

-Disculpa, busco a Renesmee Dwyer - le dijo Sam a la chica tras el escritorio frente a la puerta que decía Bree Tanner.

-Ella y mi jefa se fueron a comer - respondió medio enfadada.

-No sabes a donde fueron?

-Siempre se van al Deli de la esquina, pero no creo que hoy fueran a ese lugar. Ellas se encerraron unos minutos y cuando salieron se habían cambiado completamente de ropa.

-Gracias - con el ceño fruncido, Sam giró sobre sus talones y casi corriendo se dirigió hasta el vestíbulo frente a los ascensores, llamando a Jacob.

-Jake, ella no esta aquí. Me dicen que se cambio de ropa y que se fue a comer con Bree Tanner.

-QUE?! - el corazón de Jacob se hundió.

-La secretaria de Bree dijo que siempre van al Deli de la esquina, pero al cambiarse de ropa... no se... tal vez fueron a un lugar mas elegante. Como a Victoria's por ejemplo. Aun no esta ahí?

-Claro que ella no esta aquí! - La Bestia guiñó mirando a su alrededor una vez mas y Sam tragó saliva.

-Quieres que la busque en los restaurantes elegantes de la zona? - ofreció Sam con voz calmada, tratando de tranquilizar a su jefe.

-Mantenme informado.

Jacob miró a su hermana.

-Ella no esta en la oficina y al parecer ella no viene hacia acá.

-Por que? Que le hiciste Jacob?

-Yo? Nada!

-Estas seguro? Por que cuando llegué ella lucia... pálida.

-Es su color natural - Jacob se aflojó el nudo de la corbata.

-No, ella... ella no lucia bien. Parecía enferma, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar o algo.

-Pues al parecer no esta enferma y nos dejo plantados por ir a comer con Bree.

-Tal vez ya tenia planes - Rachel miró a su hermano.

Realmente lo vio y lo que observó la dejó desconcertada. Jacob lucia enojado, asustado, triste, desilusionado, preocupado; en menos de cinco minutos parecía que había envejecido.

-Jake...

-Que? - masculló antes de darle un largo trago a su helada agua mineral.

-En verdad la quieres, no?

-Si.

-Crees que algo malo le paso?

-No lo se, siempre le digo que la ciudad no es segura. Por que eso la llevare a vivir a mi edificio, para poder cuidarla. Pero ahora me dices que lucia enferma y no esta aquí - La Bestia comenzó a respirar aceleradamente como si no hubiera estado respirando por un rato.

-Jake, ella esta bien. Tranquilo. Comamos y después te vas a la oficina y la esperas.

Rachel meneó la cabeza al ver que Jacob volvía a girar la cabeza en busca de Renesmee.

Los hermanos Black se tomaron su tiempo en Victoria's, con la esperanza de que Renesmee por fin llegara. Jacob recibía llamadas de Sam cada cinco minutos para decirle que nadie la habíavisto en los restaurantes cercanos, así que cuando La Bestia llegó a la oficina estaba realmente cabreado gritando el nombre de Renesmee desde que cruzó las puertas de cristal que daban la bienvenida a K.B & Asociados. Todos los empleados lo escucharon gritar y se estremecieron. Algo feo se avecinaba.

Respondieron casi temblando a su interrogatorio.

-Donde esta Renesmee?!

-Han visto a la señorita Dwyer?!

-Quien la ha visto?!

Todos contestaron con un:

-No se.

-No la he visto.

Enfadado, se metió a su oficina y paseó por ella como un león enjaulado tratando de averiguar por que Renesmee los había dejado plantados a el y a su hermana en Victoria's. El le había dicho: _iremos a Victoria's. _

_Iremos._

Osease los tres. Entonces por que ella no fue? Por que prefirió irse con Bree a Dios sabe donde y con otra ropa?

Se sentó tras su enorme escritorio contemplando el regalo que había elegido Rachel para Nessie, preguntándose si Renesmee y Bree eran amantes? Acaso lo estaban utilizando?

La Bestia escuchó risas femeninas y saltó de su silla hasta la puerta, esperando ver a Nessie sentada en su escritorio. No había nadie aun.

Decidió dejar la puerta abierta para ver cuando ella llegara. Pero no la vio llegando desde la entrada, sino de la oficina de Bree y con su atuendo de la mañana. Falda gris y blusa rosa... En su rostro había una gran sonrisa y para colmo de males, Seth Clearwater la interceptó tomándola del brazo con una intimidad que el no había visto antes en ellos... _Que demonios?!_ Y lo peor: el la besó en la mejilla.

Nadie. La. Toca. Ella. Es. Mía.

Las entrañas de La Bestia se retorcieron llenas de celos y su visión se tornó rojiza, mientras Renesmee se tambaleaba hacia adelante caminando hacia el. La respiración de Jacob se aceleró y sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por apretar los puños con una fuerza casi sobrehumana.

ELLA ES MÍA!

-SEÑORITA DWYER! - su grito se escuchó por todo el piso veinticinco.

Vio como Renesmee y el resto de el personal se encogieron del susto.

La mirada de Nessie se cruzó con la suya y vio terror puro en sus ojos color chocolate.

Renesmee caminó hacia el con las piernas temblorosas y el corazón en la boca, La Bestia lucia tal y como Seth le había dicho: como si le fuera a dar un tiro. Caminó apresuradamente hacia la oficina de Jacob, con ganas de vomitar de nuevo, pero no como horas antes que estaba muerta de celos.

-Cierre la puerta, señorita Dwyer - la voz de La Bestia sonó sombría en un tono muy bajo.

Nessie dio media vuelta para cerrar la puerta y vio como Bree corría hacia ella con el rostro angustiado. Renesmee negó con la cabeza ligeramente antes de que la gruesa madera se interpusiera entre ellas.

-Me puedes decir a donde coño fuiste? - la voz de Jacob seguía escalofriantemente baja.

La miró desde su silla tras el escritorio, donde tenia los codos apoyados a ambos lados de una cajita negra con un lazo blanco.

Renesmee respiró profundamente y sacó de su bolso la tarjeta de membresia de White Lily, la cual minutos antes había pasado sin problema alguno por el escaner. Había sonreído ampliamente al imaginar la cara de Jacob cuando le llegara la cuenta.

-Fui a White Lily, invité a Bree - como si de una delicada pieza de cristal se tratase, Renesmee dejó la tarjeta frente a Jacob.

-Por que demonios fuiste a White Lily si yo y mi hermana te estábamos esperando para comer en Victoria's?

Ese tono calmado y profundo con el que La Bestia estaba hablando asustaba aun mas a Nessie, que cuando le gritaba antes de que comenzaran una relación. Pero tenia que ser valiente, tenia que ser fuerte. Había sobrevivido veintidós años sola, que eran unos cuantos minutos enfrentándose a la ira de La Bestia.

-Por que querías que...? - Renesmee jadeó al darse cuenta de las palabras de Jacob.

_Su hermana?! _

_Era su hermana! _

_Esa Rachel era Rachel la hermana de Jacob? _

Pero si lucia completamente diferente! Eran dos chicas completamente distintas. En las fotografías que Jacob le había mostrado, Rachel era bonita, vestía ropa normal, lucia tierna. La Rachel que Ness conoció la había visto con superioridad, lucia como una supermodelo. Era alta, elegante, vestía ropa de diseñador. Pero en ese mismo instante logró ver el enorme parecido que los celos no la habían dejado notar.

Rachel y Jacob tenían los mismos ojos, la misma piel dorada y sedosa, esa hermosa y blanca sonrisa que derrite corazones.

Rachel era su jodida hermana!

_Gracias Dios! Gracias. Gracias. Gracias._

Nessie respiró profundo y decidió hacerse la desentendida. Era mejor opción que dejarse en evidencia y decir que hasta había vomitado de los celos y la furia.

-Por que querías que fuera a comer con tu hermana? - murmuró con suavidad.

-Por que quiero que se conozcan! Ella y tu... Espera... tomaste mi tarjeta de White Lily?

-Lo siento - Nessie se encogió esperando los gritos.

-Por que? - la voz calmada de Jacob en serio le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

Lo prefería gritándole que esa nueva actitud.

-Por que... tu te fuiste con tu hermana ignorándome y fue la única forma que se me ocurrió de hacerte... enojar - prefirió el _enojar_, que el _hacerte daño_ o _vengarme_.

-Yo no te ignoré, Renesmee! -La Bestia se puso de pie para rodear el escritorio-. Te dije:_Señorita Dwyer, iremos a comer al restaurante Victoria's._ Iremos. Me refería a los tres.

-Y como se supone que yo iba a saber eso?! -Nessie estalló-. Me hubieras dicho, _Renesmee iremos a comer a Victoria's te veremos ahí._ Con lo que me dijiste me diste a entender que solo tu y Rachel irían! -respiró profundo. Era un alivio y en cierto modo una gran alegría saber que Jacob había visto a su hermana-. Ademas solo me viste un segundo, ni siquiera una sonrisa o una mirada que me diera a entender que yo también tenia que ir. Y no se han visto en un año. Creo que fue mejor que yo no fuera con ustedes, tenían que ponerse al día.

Bien hecho, Ness! En su fuero interno se dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Jacob la atrajo hacia sus brazos y besó su frente, pensando en que su Nessie era un amor.

-Sabes que estas metida en un gran problema, verdad? - le preguntó La Bestia rodeando su pequeña cintura con los brazos y en un segundo los pies de Nessie estuvieron a treinta centímetros del suelo, pero a solo tres de los labios de Jacob.

-Siento robar tu tarjeta - Nessie apenas si pudo susurrar, su mirada estaba clavada en los labios de La Bestia.

Nunca antes había deseado tanto que Jacob la besara como en ese instante, ahora sabia que el era suyo y que ninguna _Angel _de Victoria's Secrets se lo iba a quitar.

Como si Jacob adivinara sus pensamientos pegó sus labios a los de Renesmee y hundió su lengua en su dulce y húmeda boca.

Renesmee no se dio cuenta a que hora La Bestia la sentó sobre su escritorio y comenzó a subir sus manos por sus muslos hasta que sintió la tela del pantalón de Jacob entre ellos. Y aun así... no lo detuvo. Esa sesión de besos desenfrenados se parecía mucho a lo que ella había pensando por la mañana antes de que Rachel llegara.

Pero los besos fueron interrumpidos por el celular zumbante de Jacob sobre el escritorio y bajo la espalda de Renesmee.

Nessie soltó unas risitas, el aparato le había dado cosquillas; la mente de La Bestia se fue por un lado mas oscuro, imaginado como seria tener a Renesmee atada en su cama mientras que el pasaba _otro _aparato vibrante por lugares estratégicos. Solo que en esa ocasión lo que saldría de los labios de Nessie no serian risas.

-Es Rachel, estaba preocupada por ti -murmuró Jacob aun sobre Nessie respondiendo la llamada-. Rachel.

-Ya la encontraste? Esta bien?

-Si ya llegó, fue a comer con Bree. Como no tiene celular no me pudo decir que prefería que tu y yo nos pusiéramos al día.

-Bueno eso esta por resolverse. No fuiste muy duro con ella verdad?

_No fui duro, pero ya lo estoy_ - pensó Jacob bajando la mirada para ver a Nessie sobre su escritorio como se había imaginado cientos de veces, con la molesta diferencia de que seguían vestidos de pies a cabeza.

-No. Claro que no, Rach!

-Escucha, acabo de cambiar mi boleto de avión, saldré hasta el domingo al medio día. Estaba pensando en que podríamos cenar hoy los tres y mañana me llevaré a Ness a comer y pasar el rato. Así que necesito que le des libre el resto de la tarde. Luego cenaremos en tu departamento, creo que es justo que Renesmee duerma en tu casa este fin de semana.

-Claro jefa, como usted ordene - La bestia se burló.

-Cállate Jake o le contare de tu obsesión por Star Wars, también de tus idas a cierto lugar privado y exclusivo, y que su mayor clientela son mujeres estresadas... _Mujeres_, Jake - lo amenazó Rachel.

-Para tu información, ella ya sabe eso.

-Que?! En serio le dijiste? Lo de Star Wars y el... el spa?

-Claro, por que he de mentirle o de ocultarle algo sobre mi.

-Vaya... Jake... En serio, quien es esa chica y que ha hecho contigo?

-Ya te lo dije. Es la indicada.

La Bestia cortó abruptamente la llamada y continuó besando a Renesmee hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo continuar respirando.

.

Sam condujo hasta Queens escuchando a Jacob dándole un pequeño curso a Nessie de como usar el nuevo iphone, que Rachel había escogido. Incluso ella le eligió una cubierta del panorama nocturno de Manhattan, con los edificios iluminados contrastado con el cielo morado profundo y la luna plateada.

Luego se tomaron varias fotografías en el auto y al llegar al departamento Nessie empacó una pequeña maleta.

-Nessie, mete lo que vas a usar mañana solamente - murmuró Jacob acostado a sus anchas en la cama diminuta de su novia, mientras la fotografiaba frente al armario.

-Pero si dices que me quedaré en tu casa el resto del fin de semana, tengo que llevarme otra ropa.

-Haga lo que le digo, señorita Dwyer - Jacob la miró un momento desviando la vista del celular.

-Usted que se piensa, señor Black? Que voy a andar por la vida sin ropa? - al instante en que terminó de hablar se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y enrojeció hasta el cuello.

En cambio Jacob pensó en decirle: _Oh por supuesto que si_.

-Mete tu pijama y la ropa con la que no podrías salir del departamento si tuvieras que salvarlo del fuego.

-Del fuego? - Nessie giró hacia el y varios flashes la cegaron.

-Hágame caso, señorita Dwyer - La Bestia se rió de la expresión de Nessie en las fotografías, parecía un venadito encandilado por los faros de un auto.

-Deja de decirme así.

-Por que? Te excita que te diga de esa forma?

-Jacob!

Enrojecida hasta el cuello, Renesmee sacó su ropa mas bonita, que había comprado nueva y que nunca se había puesto, pues al día siguiente iría a comer con su cuñada. Esa ropa si la salvaría del fuego.

_Cuñada._ Amó decir la palabra en su fuero interno y sacó su blusa gris claro de manga corta, con un delicado holan en el pecho y un lazo negro en la cintura; pantalón gris oscuro de perneras amplias; un abrigo ligero color turquesa de grandes botones blancos y unos altos zapatos de tacón color gris. Cuando vio en TJ Maxx que el abrigo y los zapatos tenían un 75% de descuento por ser prendas fuera de temporada, los había comprado sin importale nada.

Se merecía un regalo de graduación, después de todo.

Así que puso su ropa sobre la cama y después se dirigió al baño y metió todo en un nesecer cuando Jacob la interrumpió.

-Todo eso ya lo tengo en mi casa, Ness.

-Pero...

-Te compré el mismo jabón, cepillo de dientes, shampoo de rizos... Todo lo que tienes en tu baño ya esta en el mio esperándote.

Renesmee iba a decir algo, como: _Estas loco?_ _En que estas pensando?!_ Pero se quedo callada y después de unos segundos le agradeció el gesto.

Así que en la maleta de Nessie solo contenía: ropa interior, su ropa bonita y su pijama, que consistía en un pantalón negro de algodón y su camiseta enorme de la NYU, y una camiseta idéntica mas pequeña que si era de su talla como el articulo que había _rescatado_ del fuego.

Todo se quedó atrás, sus alacenas casi vacías, sus muebles viejos, su ropa comprada en tiendas de segunda mano, sus libros... Todo.

Todo se quedó ahí.

* * *

PD: recuerden que las actualizaciones de este fic son los LUNES :D


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo**** 10**

El BMW de Jacob entró al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio y Sam se tomó muy en serio su papel de chófer. Al salir de auto abotonó su saco negro y abrió la puerta trasera izquierda ayudando a Nessie a salir. Una vez que La Bestia se reunió con Renesmee, Sam abrió la puerta del portaequipaje y sacó la pequeña maleta. Jacob la tomó de la mano y los tres se dirigieron en silencio al ascensor.

Sam no duró mucho tiempo con ellos, se bajó en el piso seis despidiéndose con un simple: _Buenas noches_.

Nessie iba nerviosa, el edificio donde vivía Jacob era lujoso, elegante, moderno. La clase de edificios que tiene portero, cámaras de seguridad, ascensor en el estacionamiento y otros tres ascensores para los inquilinos que entraban por la puerta principal. Ningún extraño entraba sin ser anunciado o un pase de visita. No se comparaba en nada al edificio en el que vivía ella y se preguntaba seriamente por que diablos Jacob accedió ir al suyo. Tal vez Jacob en verdad quería algo serio con ella, no cualquiera va a Queens viviendo en un edificio de Manhattan.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 30, de los 37 que tenia el edificio.

Jacob tomó de la mano a Nessie sintiéndose emocionado, ella dormiría en su cama como lo había imaginado tantas veces. Pero solo eso harían, dormir... Bueno no solo dormirían, bien podían tener una larga sesión de besuqueo y un poco de manoseo como lo habían hecho en Queens.

Caminaron en silencio por el largo y amplio pasillo hasta el departamento 30E. Jacob sacó las llaves y abrió su departamento, sostuvo la puerta abierta para Nessie y soltó el aire que estaba sosteniendo cuando ella cruzó el umbral.

Sintiéndose un tanto mezquino, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, pensando que no dejaría salir a esa pequeña princesa de la torre. Seria como el dragón tatuado en su espalda y pecho. Si por el fuera, la tendría encerrada en ese lugar para siempre.

La Bestia encendió las luces y Nessie parpadeo acostumbrándose a ellas. Un pequeño jadeo salió de sus labios al ver el departamento de Jacob Black. No era lo que ella esperaba. Creía que entraría a un departamento de hombre solitario y adinerado, con muebles modernos de lineas simples y elegantes, aparatos de alta tecnología que lucirían futuristas en combinación con el lugar que los rodeaba, con colores oscuros y neutros, como negros y grises combinados con blanco. Pero no. Lo que encontró fue... un hogar.

El departamento de La Bestia era un lugar acogedor decorado con colores cálidos. Las paredes beige contrastaban con los colores cálidos que había en los sillones y cortinas. Todo era de tonos tierra, verde oscuro, café, chocolate, ladrillo. Todo armonizaba con las maderas de los pisos de un rico color caramelo. Nada era frío, todo era cálido y acogedor.

Renesmee realmente no conocía a Jacob Black.

Avanzó tentativamente hasta llegar a uno de los sillones de la sala y sonrió ampliamente a ver una chimenea hecha de grandes piedras de los colores que la rodeaban. Parecia mas bien una cabaña de una familia en medio de algún bosque, que un departamento de soltero en Manhattan. Sobre la chimenea había una fotografía de la familia Black, Jacob y Rachel lucían muy jóvenes y reían junto a sus padres. Los cuatro estaban sentados sobre un mantel de cuadros, y a su alrededor había comida, platos, bebidas. La foto la tomaron en la despedida de Jacob antes de que se fuera a Darthmouth.

Jacob tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no cargar a Renesmee sobre su hombro, caminar hasta su habitación y lanzarla a la cama para destrozarle la ropa y poseerla como un salvaje, hasta que alguno de los dos se desmayara. En su lugar dejó la maleta de Nessie en el suelo y avanzó tras de ella, observándola mirar su hogar. Muy pronto el hogar de ambos. Si algo no le gustaba a su Nessie el lo cambiaría sin dudarlo, así que le preguntó:

-Que dices? Que te parece?

-Es hermoso - susurró.

-Si?

-Claro, es... cálido, es... espacioso y acogedor al mismo tiempo... y la vista. Dios! La vista! - Renesmee casi corrió hacia las ventanas.

Los rascacielos se alzaban sobre ellos de manera impresionante y hacia abajo solo podía ver manchitas amarillas que eran los taxis, que resaltaban entre los demás autos.

Algo cálido se extendió por el pecho de Jacob y sonrió ampliamente sintiéndose en los cuernos de la luna. A su Nessie le gustaba su hogar, el lugar que se había ganado a base de esfuerzo y trabajo, el lugar que el se moría por compartir con ella.

-Quieres conocer el resto?

Nessie se dio la vuelta mordiéndose el labio para evitar que viera su sonrisa de niña boba.

Era el lugar mas hermoso que hubiera visto que no estuviera en alguna revista. Se preguntó seriamente como es que Jacob había soportado estar encerrado en su departamento en Queens, el cual cabía solo en la sala.

La Bestia extendió su mano y Nessie depositó la suya sin dudarlo.

La llevó por un estrecho pasillo al final de la sala y entraron a un comedor para seis personas. Tenia los mismos colores de la sala: paredes beige, maderas acarameladas. Al final del comedor había una puerta blanca de vaivén que daba a la cocina, la cual contaba con electrodomésticos cromados y anaqueles, paredes y muebles blancos. A Nessie le pareció extraño ver colores claros en la cocina, pero sus pensamientos se dispersaron al ver la sonrisa de Jacob mientras le señalaba todo.

-En verdad cocinas aquí? - Nessie no se abstuvo de preguntar. Era demasiada cocina para alguien que decía que solo sabia cocinar el desayuno.

-Muy poco, Emily es la que cocina, tambien limpia y mantiene las cosas bajo control - Renesmee casi exclama un _Aw_, al ver como La Bestia se sonrojaba.

-Quien es Emily?

-La prometida de Sam. Ambos trabajan para mi.

-Sam es tu chófer y Emily es su prometida? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si, por que?

-Nada, es solo que es... muy _Fifty_...

Jacob sonrió ampliamente entendiendo el chiste.

Salieron por otra puerta en la cocina para recorrer un pasillo que los llevó a las habitaciones.

-Este es mi estudio -La Bestia abrió una puerta blanca y encendió las luces. Los mismos colores cálidos le dieron la bienvenida-.Y este es mi cuarto de juegos... - señalo la puerta frente a su estudio.

-Un cuarto de juegos o un _cuarto de juegos_?

-Que cabecita tan mas sucia tiene, señorita Dwyer - la abrazó por la espalda empujándola suavemente con su pecho para entrar al cuarto de juegos-. Yo si tengo un XBox...

La Bestia encendió las luces y Nessie casi chilló.

-Tienes una mesa de pool...! Y dardos! Y... Dios! Robaste esa pantalla del estadio de los Dallas Cowboys?

Jacob soltó unas risitas.

Tenia una enorme pantalla que casi cubría una pared, si no fuera por las bocinas a los costados del televisor, en la pared mas alejada de la puerta. A unos metros de la pantalla tenia amplias butacas de cuero color ladrillo. Tras los asientos estaba la mesa de billar y un blanco de dardos, asi como unas maquinas vintage de videojuegos entre ellos Mrs Pacman. En una esquina estaba el bar, en la pared había letreros luminosos de cervezas a los costados de la repisa llena de copas de todas formas y tamaños, así como las botellas de diferentes licores. También tenia una mesa para jugar cartas.

-Podrías cobrar por entrar aquí. Por que tienes un bar en tu casa?

-Es mas seguro y divertido que un bar -La Bestia habló con los labios pegados a la sien de Nessie-. Sam viene a ver partidos conmigo, o a jugar cuando estamos aburridos o se pelea con Emily -soltó una risitas aun pegado a la espalda de Renesmee-, invitamos a mas amigos y todo es seguro, nadie se mete en problemas. Las paredes son a prueba de sonido para no molestar a los vecinos.

La mandíbula de Renesmee seguía en el suelo.

-Ven -La Bestia apagó las luces y se dirigieron a una habitación de tonos grises y verdes-. Es la habitación de huéspedes.

No se entretuvieron mucho en el lugar, estaban a punto de entrar a la habitación de Jacob.

En lugar de encontrar los mismos colores característicos de la casa, entraron a una enorme habitación -el departamento entero de Nessie cabía en el- de color turquesa con chocolate. Justo a la derecha de la puerta había una pared de espejos que era el armario de La Bestia, la cama dominaba casi toda la estancia con sus imponentes y masculinas columnas de madera color chocolate y cobertor turquesa?. Frente a la cama había un sistema de entretenimiento con pantalla de plasma -muchísimo mas pequeña que la del cuarto de juegos- y un sistema de sonido. A la derecha de la televisión había una puerta hacia el baño privado de la habitación y para finalizar... la pared frente a los espejos, a la derecha de la cama estaban las ventanas de piso a techo flanqueadas por cortinas turquesa y chocolate intercaladas.

-Wow - articuló Nessie con los labios, pero La Bestia no se dio cuenta.

Jacob estaba muy ocupado desvistiendo a Nessie y atándola a su cama con lo mas cercano que encontró: su corbata y la poseyó de manera salvaje, primitiva y sudorosa, mientras ella le pedía que no se detuviera y murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez. Los pensamientos de Nessie no estaba muy distantes de los de La Bestia.

Jacob parpadeó volviendo a la realidad y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Iré por tu maleta.

Cuando regresó abrió la puerta de espejo de la esquina, la mas cercana a la puerta.

-Este espacio es tuyo, aquí esta la ropa que Alice dijo que te serviría para este fin de semana. Es un vestido -Jacob sacó el vestido color coral y se lo mostró para luego colgarlo de donde lo tomó-. Dos pares de jeans y tres suéteres. Uno es un cardigan, un suéter en cuello V y el otro es uno de cuello alto. Alice dijo que estos zapatos van con todo.

La Bestia le quitó la tapa a una caja de zapatos negra con letras doradas en cursiva que rezaba ABC -Alice Brandon Couture- y Nessie vio el interior. Unos zapatos de tacón de diez centímetros en color beige la saludaron desde el interior.

-Si, claro. Son color _nude _- murmuró Nessie sintiéndose mareada. Todo aquello era demasiado.

Jacob frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre del color.

-Claro. Entonces... te gusta?

-Espera. Que Alice? Alice como... Alice Brandon?

-Si.

-Alice Brandon? Alice eligió ropa para mi? -preguntó con incredulidad y Jacob asintió-. Alice? Alice Brandon? Como Alice Brandon Couture?

Jacob asintió de nuevo.

-Alice Brandon... ella sabe de mi y... eligió ropa para mi - ya no fue una pregunta.

-Si.

-Como?

-Somos muy buenos amigos.

-Claro ella fue tu primer cliente, pero... Alice...? - Renesmee sentía que de un momento a otro se desmayaría.

-Si no te gusta la ropa hago unas llamadas y...

-Estas bromeando? -Nessie quiso correr y abrazar su nueva ropa-. Es perfecta. Los suéteresson mis colores favoritos. Rojo, morado y... y turquesa.

Se sonrojó al decir turquesa, ya que estaba rodeada de ese color.

Jacob solo se limitó a sonreír y decir:

-Lo se.

Nessie casi se cae de espaldas al ver el baño de La Bestia. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de azulejo turquesa y la cerámica era blanca. Tenia una tina enorme, la ducha tenia puertas de vidrio opaco, tenia dos lavamanos bajo un espejo de pared a pared.

-Eres un poquito narcisista no lo crees? - murmuró viendo a Jacob a través del reflejo.

-Por que lo dices?

-Todos los espejos que tienes - con una mano temblorosa señaló lo obvio.

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

-Los espejos ya estaban cuando yo me mude. Los antiguos dueños eran los narcisistas, supongo... Pero ahora me serán de gran utilidad.

Renesmee no supo a que se refería con ese comentario dicho en voz baja. Pero La Bestia si que lo sabia. En su cabeza Nessie estaba apoyada contra el lavamanos mientras el la tomaba por detrás, ordenandole que se mirara, que los mirara en el reflejo del espejo.

-Si quieres darte un baño... todo lo que usas ya esta aquí - Jacob abrió una de las repisas blancas y le mostró las botellas de shampoo y acondicionador, jabón, esponjas, maquillajes y demás productos femeninos que había comprado para ella.

-Claro. A que hora llega Rachel?

-Estará aquí a las ocho.

Eran las seis cuarenta y cinco.

-De acuerdo - Nessie se acercó y le dio un besito en la comisura de los labios.

En cuanto La Bestia salió del cuarto de baño reacomodó su entrepierna endurecida y sumamente adolorida. Tenia que hacer algo para evitar entrar al baño y tomar a Renesmee en ese mismo instante.

Llamar a Bella o Edward. Eso realmente lo enfriaría.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones y marcó de inmediato a Edward.

-Hey, Jake! - respondió el doctor al segundo timbrazo.

-Hola, Ed. Ella esta aquí - susurró sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-Que? Quien?

-Nessie. La traje a casa. Y que crees? No la voy a dejar ir.

Edward se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

-Te das cuenta de que me acabas hacer cómplice de secuestro?

-Tu y tus estupideces! No la voy a dejar regresar a Queens, ella no merece vivir ahí. No la voy a dejar que regrese a ese lugar.

-Y como se supone que harás eso sin retenerla contra su voluntad, genio?

-No me conoces? Soy un encanto!

Ambos hombres se rieron.

-Si, claro - Edward sonrió al recordar como le tenia celos a Jacob cuando lo conoció, a pesar de que Bella y el vivían juntos. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ser atento, caballeroso y amable era parte de Jake. No era que estuviera tratando de quitarle a Bella.

Cuando vio que sus celos eran injustificados, se dio cuenta de que Jacob Black era genial y se convirtieron en mejores amigos.

-Donde esta Nessie ahora?

-Se estaba bañando... en mi baño... en toda su gloriosa desnudez. Dios, como quisiera entrar y ayudarla a tallarse la espalda.

-Y por que no lo haces?

-No lo hemos hablado aun. A demás cierta persona me prometió el numero de una ginecologa y aun no tiene cita.

-Ups! -Edward sonrió sintiéndose culpable-. Lo siento, lo siento. Nessie tiene cita para el martes en la tarde. Te enviare un texto con la información. No supe si querías que todo fuera secreto o algo, así que la cita esta bajo el nombre de Nessie Black.

-Espero que esa estúpida boca torcida tuya sea profeta.

-Un día te dije, me voy a casar con Bella... y me case con ella. Cuando te fuiste de fiesta un díaantes de un examen final y te dije que ibas a pasar... pasaste... así que... Si, algún día sera Nessie Black y si eliges a alguien que no sea yo como tu padrino Nessie te va a dejar al año de casados y te va a dejar en la calle.

Jacob se rió de las estupideces que Edward decía, pero el no se quedaba atrás. Necesitaban a Bella en la conversación para hablar como gente normal.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Jacob salió de la habitación sabiendo que solo una puerta los separaba a Nessie y su lindo cuerpecito desnudo y se dirigió a la cocina para sacar del refrigerador la comida que le había dejado Emily esa mañana. Era lasaña, así que la metió en el horno por unos cuantos minutos, después sacó dos botellas de vino tinto y las abrió para dejar respirar el vino.

Nessie se miró en el espejo del baño mientras se maquillaba. Aun se sentía nerviosa y un tanto cohibida, pero tenia un extraño sentimiento en su pecho. Pensó que así era como se sentía la gente cuando llegaba a su hogar después de un largo tiempo de ausencia.

Hogar?

Si, definitivamente ese era el sentimiento. Se sentía como si hubiera llegado a su hogar, un lugar seguro donde se sentía cómoda y amada. Tomó una liga para domar sus risos y que luciera el suéter morado de cuello alto. Salió del baño para tomar los zapatos _nude _que la esperaban junto a la cama, se miró en los espejos y pensó que se vería realmente linda. No quería verse tan simple junto a Rachel, sabia que era la hermana de Jacob, pero aun así no quiso verse como la simple Renesmee, sino como la hermosa mujer que La Bestia veía en ella.

Cuando salió de la habitación no supo por donde salir, había dos pasillos uno daba hacia la cocina y otro hacia la sala. Por que había tantos _pasadisos_? Prefirió girar hacia la izquierda y recordó que era el camino a la cocina. Cuando llegó al lugar su estomago gruñó. Olía de maravilla y la vista era sin igual. La Bestia llevaba puesto un delantal y manoplas para no quemarse al sacar la lasaña del horno. En un impulso corrió hacia el cuando dejó la comida sobre la encimera y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Hey! No te oí llegar.

-Huele bien!

-Y tu hueles mejor - La Bestia se dio media vuelta en sus brazos y plantó un beso tronado en sus labios.

-Gracias. Por todo... no por como huelo. Es... -un suspiro entrecortado por el creciente nudo en su garganta salió de sus labios.

La Bestia envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Nessie y la levantó del suelo como lo había hecho en la oficina.

-No tienes idea de cuantas cosas quiero darte, regalarte, obsequiarte. A cuantos lugares quiero llevarte y mostrarte. Y lo que si te aseguro que no tienes idea, es de cuantas cosas quiero hacerte - la voz de Jacob fue bajando hasta que se convirtió en un susurro ronco, que se filtró por el cuerpo de Nessie hasta alojarse entre sus piernas.

Estuvo a punto de decirle: _muéstrame de una vez_. Pero el timbre sonó, Rachel ya había llegado.

Nessie se sorprendió cuando Rachel le dio un abrazo y besó sus mejillas.

-Me presentare correctamente, soy Rachel, hermana de Jacob. Espero que no te haya regañado por haber escapado.

-No, no lo hizo.

-Bien, por que sino le iba a dar unas buenas patadas.

-Ah... - Nessie no supo decir si Rachel bromeaba o no. Lucia muy seria.

Entre parloteos de Rachel sobre Phoenix y su prometido se dirigieron hacia el comedor, las chicas se sentaron mientras esperaban que Jacob les sirviera.

-Es cierto que dejas que Jacob te gritonee todo el día? - preguntó horrorizada la hermana de La Bestia.

-No es que lo deje, sino que asi es el.

-Pero ya son novios!

-Lo se... bueno, no lo se. El no me ha dicho las palabras tal cual - Nessie se encogió de hombros.

-No te molesta que el te diga _Nessie_? Es decir, si sabes que Nessie era una gatita blanca, verdad?

-Si, lo se. Y me parece lindo - Renesmee se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tímida.

Jacob llegó con la lasaña y repartió sendas porciones, luego sirvió el vino tinto en las copas y brindaron por la reunión familiar. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenían hasta que terminaron de comer y soltaron a reir por que ninguno había hablado casi nada.

Después se trasladaron a la sala y comieron helado de chocolate con crema batida encima y mas chocolate derretido y cerezas.

-Esto no es bueno para mi dieta, pero es increíble! - exclamó Rachel limpiando los restos del helado con el dedo indice para después llevarlo a su boca-. Así que Nessie... es cierto que Jacob te contó sobre el spa? - dejó el bowl vacío sobre la mesa de centro.

-Sip - se sonrojó.

-Hasta se hizo pis de la risa - comentó Jacob tratando de no reírse, explotando una cereza en su boca.

-Por que tu me hiciste cosquillas! - Nessie le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas.

-También sabes de cierta obsesión que tiene... con... una franquicia galáctica?

-Sobre Star Wars? Claro! Amo a Chewacca. Me parece un osito de peluche. Pero si soy sincera... soy del Lado Oscuro. Me encanta cada vez que sale Darth Vader con todo el esplandor de su maldad y su canción. Que villano no quiere tener su propio soundtrack?

El rostro de Rachel se transformó de petulante por querer dejar en ridículo a su hermano frente a su chica, a incrédulo por que dicha chica también amaba Star Wars.

-Me estas diciendo que también eres una de esa _raritas_?

-También soy _Treki_.

Rachel contuvo el aliento.

-Jacob pero esta niña ni mandada a hacer! Es como si... como si la hubieran hecho para ti, con especificaciones detalladas. Como si fuera una de esas muñecas inflables que ordenas a tu gusto. Estas segura que no dices que eres una nerd solo para agradarle a mi hermano?

-Rachel, de hecho ella fue la que me pregunto: _Star Wars o Star Trek? _Yo le respondí que me gustaban ambas pero prefería Star Wars.

-Ugh! En serio, ella parece mandada a hacer. A mi no me gustan esas cosas, gracias al cielo que Paul se deshizo de sus comics y juguetitos antes de irse a Phoenix. No entiendo que ven en esas cosas y en los super héroes.

-Son figuras de acción, no son juguetitos - replicó Nessie sonriendo.

-Por Dios santo! Tu tambien corriges eso?! En serio Jake, de donde la sacaste?

Jacob sonrió ampliamente pasando su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Nessie.

-No se, pero en este momento la amo aun mas.

Renesmee se quedó inmóvil al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras y Rachel se dio cuenta.

Que acaso su hermano era un cavernicola? No se le dice a una chica que la ama de esa forma! Tenia que hablar con el.

Me ama? Jacob me ama? Nessie no sabia que decir, que hacer. Debía decirle _yo también te amo?_ O quedarse callada? Pero si no le decía nada tal vez el lo tomaría a mal.

-Disculpen, tengo que ir al baño - Nessie se alejó dejando solos a los hermanos Black.

Corrió hacia la habitación y se sentó en la cama con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Jacob Black la amaba. Y ella a el también, eso era obvio. Pero tenia miedo, nunca nadie la había amado empezando por sus padres. Y si Jacob la lastimaba? Sabia que no iba a sobrevivir sin el. Jacob Black se había convertido en el centro de su universo, ya ni siquiera recordaba como era la vida antes de conocerlo, antes de que el entrara en su vida primero como jefe y después como novio. Ademas no quería recordar como era su vida sin el, era muy doloroso regresar a aquellos recuerdos llenos de soledad.

-Eres idiota o te haces, Jake? - Rachel se levantó de su asiento y le dio un zape a La Bestia.

-Que? Ahora que hice?

-A caso le has dicho a Nessie que la amas?

-Supongo que ella ya lo sabe - susurró bajando la mirada a los restos de helado que se derretían en su plato hondo.

-En verdad eres imbécil! Acabas de decir: _en este momento la amo aun mas_ y ella se quedó congelada. Tienes que decirle las cosas bien y de frente. No asumas cosas, si sigues asi solo te traerás problemas.

La Bestia se quedó pensando un momento y concedió que su hermana tenia la razón. Su falta de comunicación había hecho que Nessie no fuera a comer con el y Rachel. Nessie no podía ser adivina, por mas cómoda y emocionada que se sintiera en casa de Jacob el tenia que decirle las cosas directamente. El estar enamorado de ella lo convertía medio estúpido y pensaba que ella estaba en la misma sintonia que el y deducía todo como lo hacia en el trabajo, pero era por eso: era su trabajo saber que es lo que quería su jefe. Pero la oficina era una cosa y su relación otra completamente distinta.

Cuando se fue Rachel, Jacob y Nessie se dirigieron a la habitación y mientras se ponían la pijama hablaron sobre los planes que tenían ambas chicas para el viernes y el fin de semana. Nessie se cambió en el baño y Jacob en la habitación. En un acto de valentía, Nessie prefirió no ponerse el pantalón de la pijama y solo dormir con su camiseta enorme de la NYU, lo cual hace que Jacob casi muera cuando vio sus largas piernas.

Sin decir una palabra mas, ambos se dirigieron a la cama, Nessie en el lado izquierdo y La Bestia en el derecho. El silencio continuo mientras miraban el techo de la habitación casi a oscuras, a excepción de la lamparita de noche del lado de Jacob.

-Nessie -La Bestia se aclaró la garganta-. Me preguntaba si... si quieres ser mi novia.

Renesmee frunció el ceño, preguntándose si Jacob había bebido demasiado en la cena.

-Ah... yo... yo creí que ya lo eramos - susurró sintiendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

-En serio? Si lo creías? - Jacob giró para estar sobre su costado izquierdo apoyando la cabeza en su mano para mirarla.

-Pues... si. No lo somos?

-Claro, es solo que Rachel me dijo que... -La Bestia suspiró-. Olvidémonos de Rachel. Ahora que sabemos que oficialmente eres mi novia... que te parece si me das un besito?

La Bestia rodó sobre si mismo para estar sobre Nessie sosteniéndose en los codos.

-Un besito? - _solo un besito?_

-Si, un besito.

Renesmee enredó sus brazos en el cuello de La Bestia.

-De acuerdo.

_Si, claro. Un besito_ - se dijo Jacob antes de atacar a Renesmee.

Realmente la atacó. Sus manos estaban por todas partes, las piernas de Nessie, sus muslos, sus caderas, su cintura, sus senos, su espalda, su trasero. Mientras, su lengua asaltaba su boca y su cuello con besos hambrientos y mordiscos suaves

-Jake - susurró ella enredando sus dedos en el corto cabello negro de La Bestia, al igual que enroscaba sus piernas torno a su cintura.

Solo el algodón de la ropa interior de ambos los separaban, pero era suficiente y Jacob aprovechó al máximo esa cercanía restregando su entrepierna endurecida en la suya suave y húmeda.

Siguió moviendo las caderas contra ella de la misma manera en que su lengua se movía, ganándose todo tipo de gemidos y murmuraciones provenientes de la temblorosa chica bajo su cuerpo.

-Jacob... Por favor...

-Renesmee, te amo tanto - continuó restregándose contra ella deseando estar dentro de ella. Deseando poder demostrarle físicamente cuando la amaba y adoraba.

El corazón de Nessie amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, perforando sus costillas mientras sentía a Jacob sobre ella, haciéndola sentir mas acalorada que nunca. Sentía claramente como la sangre corría por sus venas, y como todo el amor que sentía por Jacob se convertía en lujuria y se alojaba entre sus piernas, en el exacto lugar donde La Bestia seguía acariciando con su miembro. Todo se desdibujó a su alrededor, se olvidó del lugar donde estaba y todo su mundo se redujo al hombre que tenia sobre ella tratando de hacerla estallar en llamas.

Ella necesitaba sentir a Jacob contra ella, sentir su piel ardiendo bajo la punta de sus dedos y sin darse cuenta sus deseos se habían concedido; la camiseta blanca de Jacob había desaparecido dejándolo solo en boxers briefs negros, tal y como el le había dicho que usaba aquel primer sábado. Pero la visión de Jacob semi desnudo no fue lo que la dejó sin aliento, sino el tatuaje de dragón que se enroscaba en su espalda y pecho. En lugar de asustarse por el tamaño y forma del tatuaje se humedeció aun mas. Dejó que La Bestia la desnudara dejándola solo en sus pequeñas panties moradas.

Jacob contuvo el aliento devorándola con la mirada antes de besar sus senos con adoración.

-Eres tan hermosa - susurró antes de atrapar el sonrosado pezón derecho en su boca y chuparlo con fuerza, pellizcando entre el pulgar y el indice el izquierdo-. Sabes tan, pero tan dulce.

Renesmee creía que de un momento a otro enloquecería si La Bestia no hacia algo para calmar su calor, el dolor y las palpitaciones entre sus muslos. Necesitaba calmar a su alborotado corazón, necesitaba encontrar la liberación de todo aquel revoltijo de sentimientos que sentía.

Jadeo y gimió cuando sintió como La Bestia se abría camino en ella con un largo y cálido dedo.

-Jake...

-Mierda! Tan hermosa, tan húmeda para mi y solo para mi -exclamó Jacob en su oído con la respiración agitada, encontrando con el pulgar aquel pequeño punto que haría que su hermosa Nessie sucumbiera ante sus deseos, enterrando su dedo suavemente en ella una y otra vez-. Termina en mi mano, preciosa. Déjame sentir como terminas para mi, por mi. Déjame sentirlo... Quiero verte.

La observó fascinado mientras Renesmee se deshacía bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo y susurrando su nombre, con los ojos cerrados... obedeciendo su orden, aferrándose a su espalda tatuada enterrando las uñas, apretando aun mas sus suaves muslos torno a el.

Jacob metió el dedo en su boca mientras Renesmee lo veía con los ojos abiertos, luciendo asustada pero increíblemente hermosa y saciada.

-Deliciosa - susurró dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios entre abiertos que jadeaban en busca de aire.

Cuando Nessie recuperó el aliento La Bestia volvió a besarla. Pero fue un beso diferente. Fue suave, lento, tierno, lleno de adoración.

Aquella era la experiencia mas increíble y erótica que Jacob alguna vez hubiera experimentado. Y estaba seguro que vendrían muchísimas mas. Eso solo era el inicio.

* * *

4915 palabras. Espero que ahora no digan que el cap estuvo muy corto :D


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo**** 11**

Renesmee despertó sintiéndose desorientada y acalorada. Un momento estaba en un lugar desconocido, desnuda y en brazos de La Bestia y al siguiente estaba en la habitación de Jacob, desnuda y en sus brazos; pero no de la manera en que ella estaba soñando. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con un dragón de alguna leyenda medieval que la miraba fijamente. La bestia mítica no la intimidó ni le dio miedo, al contrario, pensó que tenia unos ojos tristes... tal y como los de Jacob. Con el dedo índice izquierdo comenzó a trazar la tinta bajo sus dedos y sintió como la respiración de La Bestia cambió de acompasada y suave a irregular y rápida.

En un parpadeo Jacob ya estaba sobre Renesmee tomando sus manos y colocándolas sobre su cabeza.

-Buenos días, Nessie - ronroneó contra el sensible punto debajo de su oreja izquierda.

-Buenos días - Renesmee se retorció bajo su fuerte y ancho pecho.

Ambos estaban como la noche anterior: solo en boxers y panties de algodón. Sus pechos se rozaban, estaban piel contra piel.

Los labios de Jacob recorrían el cuello y pecho de la chica, dando pequeños mordiscos y succionando sin dejar marcas.

Nessie fue quien buscó friccionar su entrepierna contra la de Jacob, lo cual hizo que el se estremeciera y envistiera contra ella con demasiada fuerza, como si ya estuviera dentro de Renesmee

Los labios de Jacob rozaron los de la chica antes de morder su labio inferior, pero ella se alejó de el girando el rostro encontrándose con su reflejo en los espejos del armario y jadeó al ver la escena.

-Te gusta? -susurró Jacob en su oído antes de ver su imagen en el espejo también.

La Bestia estaba sobre Renesmee, entre sus piernas aun moviendo las caderas contra ella, con sus manos juntas sobre la cabeza de la chica. Los muslos de Nessie ocultaban a la vista la ropa interior de Jacob dando la ilusión de estar desnudo en todo su esplendor. Sus músculos se flexionaban bajo su piel acaramelada con cada movimiento que hacia. Lucia grande, poderoso, varonil, sensual... En contraste, Nessie lucia pequeña, desvalida, su cuerpo lucia muy pálido en comparación con la piel de Jacob, su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba, sus labios rojos entreabiertos se veían aun mas hinchados por los besos de la noche anterior.

Jacob buscó los labios de Renesmee, pero ella giró el rostro de nuevo y lo miró avergonzada a través de sus largas pestañas.

-Por que no quieres que te bese? - la voz de La Bestia sonó sumamente herida.

-Aun no me cepillo los dientes - contestó la chica en un susurro.

Una fuerte carcajada provino de La Bestia y ella puso mala cara.

-No te burles.

-No me burlo, es que eres demasiado adorable para tu propio bien - antes de que la chica pudiera replicar Jacob saqueó su boca.

Hundió su lengua en la boca de Nessie, quien lo aceptó sin dudar.

Cuando Jacob liberó sus manos para acariciarla y adorar sus senos con las manos, las de Renesmee se deslizaron por su cabello negro, por su cuello, su espalda, hasta meter las manos bajo su boxer negro y apretar aquel trasero con el que había fantaseado morder la semana pasada. La Bestia levantó las caderas para dejar que la chica lo desnudara por completo, quería tener sus manos a su alrededor.

Un jadeo de parte de Renesmee interrumpió el beso, pues sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la dureza cubierta de seda de La Bestia. Ella se mordió el labio cuando se le hizo agua la boca al sentir humedad en la punta del miembro que deseaba tener dentro de su cuerpo de todas las maneras humanamente posibles.

Jacob tragó saliva al ver como Nessie deslizaba el pulgar con el que había recogido esa pequeña gota, dentro de su boca.

-Debemos parar, Renesmee - se alejó de ella arrodillándose entre sus piernas.

-Por que? Yo lo quiero. Yo te amo - la chica se incorporó en la cama tomándolo por las caderas.

-Y yo también a ti te amo, Nessie. Pero debemos parar. Es lo mas seguro.

-Por que? Es... es por que soy virgen? - los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y el corazón de La Bestia se encogió al verla así de esa manera.

En cambio su miembro palpitó dolorosamente, necesitaba sentirla a su alrededor, apretada, húmeda, palpitante.

-No es por eso, preciosa -tomó su rostro entre sus manos-. No quiero que sea así tu primera vez, conmigo en un estado en que puedo perder el control y hacerte daño, No quiero que sea así... Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea... diferente. Especial.

-Pero ya lo es, Jake. Yo te amo. Lo deseo. Por favor.

-Tienes cita con una ginecóloga el martes por la tarde. Y yo tengo cita con mi doctor se mismo día por la mañana. Quiero que veas que estoy sano y tu tomando las pastillas o inyectándote. Lo que sea que la doctora Malcom le parezca mejor.

Renesmee hizo una mueca. Ella no quería esperar, quería a La Bestia dentro de ella en ese mismo instante, quería besarlo, abrazarlo, adorarlo. Decirle cuanto lo amaba cuando el estuviera dentro de ella. No quería esperar hasta la otra semana para hacerlo. Necesitaba a Jacob ya. Quería besar aquel dragón de ojos tristes y hacerlo feliz. Quería sentir todo el peso del cuerpo de La Bestia sobre el suyo y ver como se ondulaban sus cuerpos unidos y sudorosos en aquel espejo.

-Podemos usar preservativo - sus mejillas enrojecieron al darse cuenta de lo lastimera que sonaba su voz.

Jacob casi se da un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.  
Condones! Claro! Pero que imbécil... Pero por algo no había comprado, quería sentir a Nessie. Quería que la primera vez de ambos fuera perfecta y para que lo fuera quería sentir a Renesmee. Realmente sentirla, hundirse en ella sin ninguna barrera, por muy delgada que fuera. Seria la primera vez que tendría sexo sin protección, por que era la primera vez que estaba con una virgen.

Su pequeña y preciosa virgen.

-Lo se, pero... no tengo condones - murmuró muy bajito.

-Que?! - que hombre no tiene condones?

-No tengo condones aquí.

-Pero, por que? - Nessie parpadeo confundida. No entendía.

En la universidad todos traían preservativos en sus billeteras. Era casi un requisito universitario.

-Tengo aproximadamente tres años sin... sin... esto - Jacob señaló su cuerpo arrodillado y desnudo y el de Nessie.

-Que?

-Tengo mucho tiempo sin novia o sin salir con alguien. No había deseado a nadie desde que te vi, Renesmee - Jacob se sonrojó.

El corazón de Nessie latió aun mas fuerte que hacia unos minutos.

-Yo tampoco - pasó sus dedos por el tatuaje, esperando que con eso Jacob cediera.

No era una mentira, pero tampoco la verdad. Cuando lo pidió como deseo de cumpleaños fue cuando comenzó a verlo diferente, no en cuanto lo conoció.

Ahora tenía unas ansias locas de besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo fornido y esculpido, quería pasarle la lengua desde sus carnosos y besables labios hasta la punta de ese grueso y largo miembro que había tenido entre sus manos hacia unos minutos. Quería tenerlo dentro de ella, de la forma y manera en que el quisiera, como lo quisiera, cuando lo quisiera.

Pero las palabras de La Bestia la decepcionaron:

-Si ya hemos esperado tanto, que importa unos cuantos días más - murmuro acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

Los hombros de Renesmee se hundieron.

-Me iré a duchar - Nessie se levantó luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no echarse a llorar.

-Nessie - Jacob la tomó de la mano, pero ella logró sacar sus dedos de su enorme mano.

La primera ducha fría de Renesmee fue brutal. Su cuerpo sobre calentado por las hormonas así como por la furia recibió el impacto del agua fría, protestando por tal crueldad con fuertes sacudidas causadas por los escalofríos.

Lo que su piel necesitaba eran las caricias expertas de La Bestia, no una incesante lluvia de agua fría.

Una vez que se calmó giró la lujosa llave de agua caliente hasta que el agua salió tibia. Después de que se lavara el cabello, se dispuso a lavar su cuerpo, pero unas manos enjabonadas comenzaron a tallar su espalda.

-No te enojes conmigo, Ness. Yo te amo. Quiero hacer las cosas bien - los labios de La Bestia se presionaron contra la unión de su cuello y hombro.

No respondió ante las palabras de Jacob y luchó contra las lágrimas, mientras las manos de La Bestia se deslizaban por sus caderas y trasero.

-Lo se... -se aclaró la garganta tratando de deshacer el nudo que había en ella-. Pero es que… me han rechazado toda mi vida. Mis padres; las familias que visitaban a los orfanatos y que me veían, me ilusionaban y al final se llevaban a un bebe en lugar de a mi... En las escuelas a las que asistí... era el hazme reír por mi ropa vieja y sucia... La única vez que me he sentido querida es contigo... No tienes idea de como es eso, sentir finalmente el calor de otro ser humano al ser abrazada... Y el que me hayas... el que me hayas rechazado... - su voz se quebró constantemente.

-Nessie, no - Jacob la giró en sus brazos para que lo enfrentara-. No te rechace por eso, créeme. Mírame.

Nessie bajo la mirada y sonrió entre lágrimas al ver la evidencia de que Jacob la deseaba y quería estar con ella. Aquello le hizo crecer el ego de manera sorprendente.

Alguien como Jacob Black, la deseaba... A ella, solo a ella.

-No te rechazo de esa forma. Simplemente quiero que tu primera vez sea especial.

-Lo será, Jacob. Lo será por que será contigo - depositó su pequeña y pálida mano en su mejilla.

-Yo también te amo, Renesmee -bajó el rostro para besarla en la boca-. No podemos esperar al menos hasta el fin de semana? Se que estoy pidiendo mucho, créeme, amor mío. No he dejado de pensar en tenerte entre mis brazos desde hace meses. Solo hay que esperar unos días. Si?

Nessie hizo un puchero.

Ella no quería esperar! Que acaso no lo entendía? Que no se sentía como ella? Borren eso, lo sabia perfectamente, lo sentía contra su estomago.

-Esperaré -murmuró la chica con un suspiro. Se sentía como un rufián que se quería aprovechar de una chica virgen.

Por que Jacob no se aprovechaba de ella de una buena vez?

-Esperaré - murmuró de nuevo aun bajo el agua calientita de la ducha, en los brazos de La Bestia.

-Te lo compensaré, te lo prometo -Jacob volvió a besarla y bajo sus labios hasta el oído de Nessie-. Y créeme que es mejor que me contenga, por que una vez que liberes a la bestia... no habrá quien la vuelva a enjaular de nuevo. Pero mientras... creo que te puedo tener contenta con otras cosas de mi repertorio.

Jacob bañó a Renesmee con cuidado y ternura... Poniendo demasiado empeño en su sexo. Sus largos dedos la acariciaron con la maestría y delicadeza de la noche anterior.

Nessie no sabía de donde le salió tanta valentía cuando tomó el jabón y lo comenzó a pasar por todo el cuerpo de La Bestia. Solo que ella lo hacia con ímpetu y un tanto de diversión. Jamás había visto a un hombre completamente desnudo y estaba fascinada con la vista. La punta de sus dedos recorrieron el contorno del abdomen esculpido de La Bestia, sus palmas se plantaron en sus pectorales decorados con aquel dragón que en palabras de Jacob se había tatuado durante su etapa rebelde y desenfrenada después de la muerte de su madre.

Pero después sus manos viajaron hacia el sur tomándolo con ambas. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y su corazón latía desenfrenado en su pecho. La Bestia capturó sus labios mientras sus dedos volvían a hundirse en ella.

-Lo estoy haciendo bien? - susurró la chica con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

-Lo haces perfecto, cielo - Jacob gruñó disfrutando del toque inocente y totalmente erótico de su preciosa virgen.

Continuaron con su ducha sensual, hasta que con un gemido tembloroso ambos encontraron su liberación. Sus pechos subían y bajaban, sus corazones latían casi al unísono y sus lenguas continuaban enredándose.

-No soy tan malo en esto o si? - cuestionó La Bestia con diversión lavándola de nuevo.

Renesmee negó con la cabeza mordiendo su labio. Aquello era bueno, pero según sus libros eróticos no era tan bueno como lo que ella anhelaba más. Pero al menos ya había tenido dos orgasmos y le había dado uno a Jacob.

Ella lo quería hacer feliz, hacerlo tan feliz como ella lo era a su lado y creía que con sexo lo conseguiría. No sabía que La Bestia ya lo era con el simple hecho de tenerla en su vida.

La pareja desayunó en la cocina ya vestidos de pies a cabeza, leyeron el periódico e hicieron planes para la noche lo quisiera Rachel o no. La hermana de Jacob tenía planeado acaparar a su cuñada.

La Bestia tuvo que dejar ir a Nessie en el metro mientras el viajaba en su BMW, cosa que no le gustó por nada del mundo. Pero al menos solo viajaría durante una estación, solo tomaría un tren en lugar de tres.

Como cada mañana Renesmee preparó el café de su jefe y lo llevó hasta el escritorio de su jefe, como siempre el ni la miró, pero cuando dio media vuelta para marcharse con tristeza a su escritorio Jacob le dio una nalgada que le hizo dar un gritillo.

-Ah!

Al voltear a mirarlo, Jacob revisaba unos documentos luchando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que estaba por escapar de sus labios.

Nessie caminó hacia la puerta sobándose la nalga derecha y escuchó como Jacob soltó unas risitas.

Cuando la chica se sentó en su escritorio y abrió su cuenta de correo de la compañía vio que tenía la bandeja de entrada saturada. Todos eran correos de sus compañeros de K.B & Asociados.

Te despidió La Bestia?

Es cierto que te golpeó?

Por que estaba tan enfadado tu jefe?

Que le hiciste ayer a tu jefe? Le dijiste que es un verdadero imbécil?

Es verdad que se enojó contigo por que te fuiste a comer con Bree y el no te había dado permiso?

Quien es la espectacular morena con la que se fue La Bestia?

Todos los correos tenían preguntas similares y Renesmee se sintió sumamente enfadada. Tanto por la actitud de La Bestia el día anterior, así como por lo metiches que eran sus compañeros de trabajo, entre ellos Bree y Seth, quienes le había enviado siete correos entre ambos.

Borró todos esos correos, no sabia si contarle a Jacob sobre ellos o no...

Ah, Jacob! Una expresión boba se instaló en su rostro al recordar sus caricias tan íntimas, tan sutiles y placenteras. Sus besos apasionados y profundos. La ducha había sido increíble...

-Hey! Estas viva! - exclamó Bree sacándola de su ensoñación.

-Si, lo estoy - replicó en voz baja volviendo su mirada a la pantalla de la computadora.

-De que iban todos los gritos de tu jefe? -Bree se sentó frente a Renesmee en el escritorio-. Espero no haberte metido en problemas graves. Es por que te fuiste a comer conmigo que se enojó?

-No lo se. Cuando entré me dijo los McCarty vendrán a la ciudad... que voy a asistir a la reunión con Alice Brandon del lunes. Estaba enfadado, pero no continuó gritándome -se encogió de hombros-. Pero voy a tener que hacerla de niñera de su hermana esta tarde.

Nessie estaba sumamente sorprendida. De donde le salían aquellas medias verdades? Como podía decir mentiras sin tartamudear ni enrojecer?

Tal vez era una buena mentirosa, solo que nunca había puesto a prueba tal habilidad por no haber tenido a nadie a quien mentirle.

-Que?!

-Oye... me ofreció paga extra -mas mentiras-. Necesito el dinero -eso no era mentira.

-Niñera?

-Rachel, la chica que vino ayer, es hermana del señor Black y me pidió que la acompañe a donde ella quiera.

-Todavía te esclaviza en la oficina y ahora quiere que seas la esclava de su hermana?!

-Necesito el dinero, Bree. Además no es tan malo, ella es... se ve que es buena persona.

Bree entrecerró los ojos.

-No me gusta, Renesmee. Si necesitas el dinero... pídemelo a mí.

-No! Claro que no!

-Renesmee...

-No, Bree.

-No seas orgullosa, me lo pagas cuando puedas.

-No.

-Renesmee.

-Bree.

Se desafiaron en un duelo de miradas hasta que ambas soltaron a reír.

-Entonces no iremos a comer de nuevo? - Bree preguntó con el labio inferior sobresaliéndole en un pequeño puchero.

-Nop.

-Demonios. Bueno... de todas formas tengo que seguir con lo de la nueva campaña de ABC. Pienso llevar las que La Bestia rechazó, crees que me despida si lo hago?

-Creo que es Alice quien debería de decidir cual de tus dos trabajos quiere.

Bree asintió y luego sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Te imaginas como se pondrá La Bestia al ver que llevé el trabajo que menospreció y que Alice elija ese? Será el mejor día de mi vida -Bree saltó del escritorio y aplaudió emocionada imaginando la reunión del próximo lunes-. Me retiro, tengo trabajo que hacer.

La mañana paso con rapidez y normalidad, excepto por las miradas que todos le dirigían a Renesmee. Unas eran interrogativas, otras admiradas, otras ceñudas.

Cuando dio la una de la tarde, La Bestia gritó el nombre de su novia, cuando entró a la oficina fue atacada a besos y empujada contra el sofá de cuero. La sesión de besos se descontrolo y Renesmee terminó sentada en el regazo de Jacob jalando su cabello negro entre sus puños y jadeando un _por favor _cada vez que se restregaba contra su dureza.

-Rachel te esta esperando en el BMW con Sam al volante -murmuró La Bestia quitando a su novia de su regazo-. Rachel tiene lo necesario, ve y diviértete, pero no mucho.

Nessie hizo un puchero. No quería ir. No quería alejarse de Jacob.

Así que prefirió besarlo de nuevo y hasta lo mordió en el cuello luego de desatarle la corbata y casi arrancarle la camisa.

Cuando Renesmee salió del edificio Rachel la abrazó tomándola desprevenida.

-Nos vamos a divertir y consentir. Tengo cita en un salón de belleza para ambas, nos cortaremos el cabello, nos harán las uñas de los pies y manos. Después iremos a comer y a pasear por Central Park, venden helados increíbles. Te van a encantar.

Jacob leyó el mensaje de su novia poniendo el video juego en pausa.

_No traigo llave. Me abres?_

La Bestia se maldijo y saltó de la butaca de su cuarto de juegos, se dirigió a la puerta corriendo y al abrirla se encontró con aquella dulce chica de ojos color chocolate, quien sin dudarlo saltó a sus brazos.

No se habían visto en unas horas y se habían extrañado a morir.

-Nunca en la vida te vuelvo a dejar ir con Rachel - exclamó La Bestia cerrando la puerta.

-Quiere que mañana vayamos de compras.

-No, claro que no.

-Yo tampoco quiero.

Jacob hundió sus manos en los rizos de Renesmee y los sintió diferentes, más suaves, más sedosos.

-Que te hicieron en el pelo?

-Me lo lavaron con un shampoo del salón de belleza y lo peinaron diferente - replicó Nessie con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta. Se ve lindo.

-Gracias, lo pagaste tu - se sonrojó al recordar como Rachel hizo alarde de traer la tarjeta de crédito de su hermano e insistió en comprarle al menos dos botellas del shampoo de rizos que vendían en establecimiento.

También le compró cremas corporales con olor a vainilla y un hermoso arcoíris de esmaltes.

Luego de cenar pizza, Jacob enseñó a Renesmee a jugar Pacman y después de dos horas Nessie por fin pudo escribir sus iníciales en el juego quedando en el decimo lugar de la tabla de puntuación.

La Bestia se duchó mientras Nessie elegía su atuendo del día siguiente. Optó por ponerse de nuevo jeans con su suéter rojo de cachemira en cuello V, para que combinara con su esmalte rojo tanto de pies como de manos.

El domingo se pondría el vestido color coral con el cárdigan turquesa, así como lo había visto en una revista mientras le hacían la pedicura, junto a Rachel.

Esa noche solo hubo sesión de besuqueo sin llegar a más, La Bestia no se sentía con demasiado control como para continuar acariciando a Nessie de esa manera. Así que a la hora de dormir solo se abrazaron y besaron antes de quedarse dormidos.

Pero las manos de Jacob no pudieron quedarse quietas al despertar. Lo único que podía pensar era en Renesmee y solo en ella. El lo cálida y pequeña que se siente en sus brazos, en como le corresponde los besos, en como se enredan sus dados en su cabello, en los pequeños gemidos que salen de su boca cuando esta excitada y apunto de terminar.

Aquellos sonidos eran tiernos y excitantes.

La Bestia no veía la hora cuando Nessie comenzara a gritar su nombre, cuando por fin estuviera dentro de ella marcándola de manera intima y sutil con su semilla. Semilla que en algunos años daría frutos.

Jacob quería formar una famila, quería ser padre y quien mejor para ser la madre de sus hijos que Renesmee Dwyer.

Pero por ahora solo seria diversión, conocerse, amarse… Y que mejor manera de divertirse, conocerse y amarse que explorando el cuerpo de Nessie que con sus labios y lengua.

Renesmee estaba en alguna isla desierta y exótica, las olas de un increíble color azul llevaban fina espuma hasta la arena blanca de la playa, el sol bañaba su cuerpo pálido y lo besaba con su calor. Sentía a Jacob muy cerca de ella, podía olerlo pero no podía verlo. Sabia que el estaba cerca, cada célula de su cuerpo era consciente de su presencia.

El calor entre sus piernas comenzó a aumentar hasta subir por su abdomen, sus costillas, su corazón… pero también se extendió hacia abajo por sus piernas hasta llegar a la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

El orgasmo arrasó con ella haciéndola girar y gemir, hasta que su propia voz la despertó, sacándola de la isla desierta para encontrarse con la cabeza de La Bestia entre sus piernas dándose un festín.

-Jacob! - gritó conmocionada ante tal escena, tratando de alejarse de el.

Pero Jacob continuó bebiendo de su dulce elixir como si lo necesitara para vivir y sin soltar sus caderas con sus fuertes manos, para que no se alejara de el.

-Jacob, no hagas eso! - Nessie continuó forcejeando.

-No te gusta? -los labios de La Bestia así como su mandíbula sin afeitar brillaban con su humedad-. A mi me parece que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo - le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a bajar la cabeza.

-No! No hagas eso!

-Por que no? - La Bestia hizo un puchero.

-Por que… no lo se… Yo…

-Tu que preciosa? - Jacob gateó en la cama sobre ella, hasta que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura.

Aquello ojos negros brillaban con lujuria, deseo y perversión. Nessie no balbuceó nada más, sus orbes color chocolate se perdieron en los de La Bestia y en un impulso rodeó su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella. Sus lenguas se enredaron con familiaridad y Renesmee se probó a si misma en la boca de Jacob.

Se preguntó seriamente por que aquello no le daba asco, como le había dado al leer aquella misma escena decenas de veces en sus libros de romance erótico.

Y en tales libros siempre se devuelve el favor, así que con una maniobra Jacob quedó de espaldas con Renesmee sobre el. Ella aprovechó su desconcierto y un segundo después La Bestia estaba sin ropa y sus manos hundidas en los rizos despeinados de Nessie, sintiendo que había muerto e ido al cielo.

* * *

Mil disculpas mis Little Perverts por no haber actualizado el lunes. Primero no pude acabar el capitulo por que me llego visita :D Y cuando ya lo termine... la pc se me enfermo :(  
Pero ya esta aqui el cap que les debia. Espero que les haya gustado.

**Kisses and Love**

**Victoria Wittaker - Mother Pervert**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo**** 12**

-Bienvenida a casa, Nessie - La Bestia quitó un pañuelo de seda de los ojos de su novia para que viera el lugar donde se encontraban.

Un jadeo proveniente de la chica fue un indicativo para Jacob de que lo que veía jamas se lo hubiera imaginado.

Estaban en un departamento mucho mas chico que el de La Bestia, pero no por eso menos hermoso y hogareño; al igual que su casa las paredes eran beige pero los sillones y las cortinas tenían tonalidades pastel en lugar de tierra.

Parecía una casa de muñecas, hecha especialmente para su muñeca de rizos de cobre.

Jacob le dio a una muda Renesmee el recorrido por sala, la cocina, el comedor, el pequeño estudio y las dos habitaciones que eran una replica a escala del departamento de Jacob Black. Incluso tenia un pequeño cuarto de juegos con consolas y aparatos de alta tecnología, no tenia mesa de billar y maquinas de videojuegos de los 80's, por falta de espacio. Pero aquello no era un impedimento para que no tuviera lo mejor de lo mejor.

Entre mas alto el piso del edificio, mas grandes eran los departamentos. El nuevo departamento de Nessie estaba en el piso quince.

Renesmee observó todo sin poder creerlo, aquello había sido decorado a su gusto. De haber tenido dinero ese habría sido el departamento que hubiera rentado. Tenia todo lo que el suyo en Queens no tenia...

Su nuevo dormitorio era de paredes purpuras con los muebles, techo y puertas blancas. El baño era lila con blanco, era mas pequeño que el de Jacob pues tenia que estar proporcionado al departamento; pero como todos los cuartos de baño del edificio el de Nessie también tenia una tina de baño amplia donde se había imaginado dándose un relajante baño junto a Jacob.

_No, espera, yo ya tengo casa._

-Pero... yo ya tengo casa. Vivo en Queens - fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios de Nessie, luego de recorrer su nuevo hogar y desplomarse en la cama idéntica a la de Jacob solo que pintada de blanco, que dominaba la estancia.

La nueva habitación de Nessie también tenia espejos en las puertas de los armarios -por orden de Jacob- y sonrió al ver su reflejo. Esa mañana había visto en el espejo como La Bestia volvía a bajar en ella y había sido alucinante.

-No, tu ya no vives ahí, cielo - Jacob se sentó junto a ella.

-Si.

-No.

-Jacob...

-Crees que voy a permitir que sigas viviendo ahí?

-Lo siento si para ti es rebajarse demasiado... - por que ella estaba tan a la defensiva?

-Nessie, tu vecina hacia drogas! Ese _met lab_ puede explotar en cualquier momento.

_Whoa! Pero que es lo que esta diciendo?!_

-Que vecina?

-La señora Day y su hijo.

-La señora Day? No!

La señora Day era una mujer encantadora que en ocasiones le había dado galletas recién hechas.

_Las galletas habían tenido droga? Oh Dios!_

-Y el vecino del piso de abajo vende drogas. No voy a permitir que algo malo te ocurra.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, señorita Dwyer.

Uy, La Bestia se había puesto en plan... La Bestia y cuando adoptaba ese tono en la oficina...

Nessie asintió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Jacob.

_Estoy siendo una tonta, el lugar es hermoso! Por que lo estoy rechazando?! Ah, si... la renta._

-Este lugar es muy bonito, pero no creo que sea capaz de pag...

-En verdad piensas que tu vas a pagar el alquiler. Quien cree que soy, señorita Dwyer? - Jacob sonó sumamente ofendido.

-Me confundes, Jake.

-En que forma...?

-No lo se... - no la confundía. Era la expresión equivocada.

Jacob le fascinaba y cada detalle que tenia con ella hacia que se enamorara aun mas de el. Pero su dignidad no le dejaba aceptar semejante regalo. Un departamento!

Nessie siempre había estado sola, todo lo que tenia lo había conseguido con sangre... literalmente.

Había tenido un sin fin de trabajos temporales desde que entro a la universidad, la familia de acogida con la que vivió sus últimos meses de preparatoria no le permitía trabajar y si la dejaban el dinero seria para ellos, no para ella. Así que en cuanto pudo hacerlo, trabajó y estudió y cuando el dinero no era suficiente vendía su sangre.

Así que ahora que tenia a alguien a su lado que quería cuidarla, protegerla, amarla y adorarla... se sentía extraña. Pero sabia que tenia que acostumbrarse, por que sino sus desplantes en lugar de agradecimientos terminarían por cansar a La Bestia.

-Gracias por el departamento, es hermoso. Me encanta! - le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-Quería que vivieras conmigo, pero pensé que dirías que es muy pronto. Así que aquí vivirás en la semana y los fines de semana subirás o yo bajare y pasaremos tiempo juntos.

-Pero... y mi ropa?

-Ah! -Jacob sonrió ampliamente-. Tuve la ayuda de una pequeña duende.

La Bestia se levantó de la cama y acercó a las puertas de espejo que cubrían una pared entera y las corrió una, por una dejando a la vista coloridas prendas con las etiquetas puestas. Todo estaba ordenado por colores, era un hermoso arcoiris de Alice Brandon Couture.

-Todo es de tu talla. Esto de aquí es otoño-invierno, Alice escogió prendas de todas sus colecciones y según ella son las que mas se adecuan a tu figura de reloj de arena, lo que sea que eso signifique. Esto de aquí es primavera-verano, también son piezas de todas sus colecciones, ella dijo que son piezas clásicas que nunca pasan de moda.

Las puertas corredizas del lado izquierdo era otoño-invierno, había prendas gruesas y abrigadoras como pantalones, faldas, blusas, suéteres, abrigos, bufandas, gorritos, botas, zapatos, bolsos. El lado derecho era era primavera-verano con prendas ligeras, frescas y coloridas, que incluían: jeans, shorts, _capris_, faldas, blusas,_fedoras_, zapatos y sandalias. También le había enviado los accesorios ideales para combinarlos con la ropa.  
Renesmee no se había movido de la cama. Sentía que si se movía se despertaría de un sueño.

-Alice...? - la voz de Nessie se quebró al saber de nuevo que la afamada y talentosa diseñadora sabia de ella y le había escogido ropa.

-Esta ansiosa por conocerte. Es una de mis amigas mas antiguas - Jacob sonrió al recordar la expresión de Alice cuando le dijo que estaba enamorado y solicitaba sus servicios de diseñadora de imagen.

-Quiere conocerme? - A Nessie le empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza.

Todo era demasiado y estaba pasando muy rápido.

-Claro, al igual que Edward e Isabella Cullen.

_Cullen?_

Donde había escuchado ese nombre?

_Ah, ya! El doctor presumido? El era amigo de Jacob?_

-Como el doctor Cullen?

-Si.

_Edward e Isabella Cullen_ - Nessie dijo para si sus nombres. Sus nombres sonaban hermosos, románticos. Como los personajes de alguna novela de Jane Austin.

-Me gustan sus nombres... suenan muy... -soltó de repente-. No se, como si fueran los protagonistas de algún romance épico de Austin. El conde Edward y la condesa Isabella - Nessie sonrió con las mejillas enrojecidas. Dicho aquello en voz alta le sonaba estúpido.

Jacob sonrió ampliamente al ver su sonrojo.

-Su historia es muy triste - murmuró La Bestia cerrando las puertas.

-Por que?

-No me corresponde a mi decírtelo por que es _su_ historia, pero ellos saben casi todo de ti -Jacob envolvió la cintura de Nessie con su brazo cuando se sentó de nuevo a su lado-. Les he llamado con crisis existenciales desde que te conozco así que... si algún día serán tus amigos también, creo que es justo de que tu también lo sepas.

Nessie no dijo nada, solo pensó en lo que le decía su novio. Sus amigos ahora serian sus amigos.

-Edward era el clásico chico popular y mujeriego de la preparatoria, estaba en su ultimo año. Bella era la chica estudiosa de segundo año. Edward la vio en una fiesta, se acercó a ella con plan de _ligarsela _pero ella lo rechazó. Nadie rechazaba a Edward Cullen, nadie. Eso hirió su ego y como buen macho egoísta, egocéntrico y estúpido, decidió que iba a tener a Bella a como diera lugar. Pero en el proceso de conquista realmente se enamoró de ella y ella de el. Ya sabes como es el amor adolescente... Pero Bella quedó embarazada, Edward quería casarse con ella, pero los padres de ambos dijeron que no. Que primero naciera la bebe... -Jacob suspiró, lamentando la triste historia de sus amigos-. No se que ocurrió realmente... pero cuando Bella iba a dar a luz Edward no estaba ahí... y para empeorar las cosas... la niña nació muerta.

Nessie contuvo el aliento.

-Eso los destrozó, obviamente. Bella fue internada en una clínica psiquiátrica... ahí la ayudaron a recuperarse del golpe tan duro de perder a las dos personas que mas amaba... Edward... el desapareció. Nadie supo donde estaba, su padre lo había enviado a Europa para que se olvidara de la chica y la bebe. Edward le siguió la corriente a su padre y regresó un año después luciendo diferente, si le decían el nombre de Bella fingía que no sabia ni quien era, pero no era así. El tenia un plan y con ayuda de la mejor amiga de Bella, Angela, y su novio Ben, Bella y Edward pudieron estar en contacto. En ese año Bella había regresado a la escuela y se enviaba notas con Edward por medio de sus amigos. Charlie, el padre de Bella ni sospechaba, al igual que Carlisle el padre de Ed. Bella fue aceptada en Dartmouth y Edward también, el había esperado hasta que ella se decidiera por una universidad y decirle a su padre que ya quería comenzar a estudiar. Conocí a Bella en orientación, lucia tan... como tu. Pequeña, triste, sola, perdida. Ella había dejado de recibir cartas de Ed durante todo el verano. La ultima carta solo decía: _recuerda que te amo_. Y fue después de que ella le dijo que entraría a Dartmouth con una beca completa.

Nessie estaba muy quieta, escuchando la historia de los amigos de Jacob, sin saber que era la historia de sus padres. Ellos habían sufrido su ausencia incluso aun mas que ella. Nessie sabia que sus padres existían en alguna parte del mundo y de niña fantaseaba que ellos la encontraban; pero ellos tenían toda una vida creyéndola muerta, llorándole, sintiéndose miserables pero refugiándose el uno en el otro por que sabían perfectamente que ellos no eran los culpables de su sufrimiento. Siempre habían creído que era el destino el que no los había dejado ser padres, sin saber que su propia familia se había encargado de destrozar la vida de los tres. La vida Edward, Bella y Renesmee. Carlie, para ellos.

-Después de orientación -continuó La Bestia-, Bella y yo íbamos caminando por el campus conociéndonos, hablando de nuestras vidas aquí en Nueva York, lo que queríamos estudiar. Bueno, mas bien era yo el que hablaba, ella solo escuchaba y sonreía con timidez. En susurros me dijo en que dormitorio viviría y para nuestra sorpresa vivíamos en el mismo dormitorio mixto. Estábamos tratando de ponernos de acuerdo sobre que comer, ya que ella había comenzado a hablar realmente y alguien gritó su nombre a todo pulmón, interrumpiéndonos. Bella se paralizó a medio camino, la respiración se le aceleró y buscó con la mirada entre todos aquellos estudiantes que nos rodeaban, hasta que vio a Edward.

Jacob sonrió ante el recuerdo, el había sido testigo del rencuentro de los protagonistas de una triste historia de amor verdadera.

-Soltó su mochila, dejándola caer al suelo junto a mis pies y salió corriendo empujando a todas las personas que se interponían en su camino, hasta que se estampó en los brazos de un tipo flacucho de cabello rojizo. No supe que hacer, mas que acercarme poco a poco con sus cosas y cuando llegué a ellos, estaban en el pasto llorando en los brazos del otro, dándole todo un espectáculo a todos los que los veían. Al principio pensé que eran unos cursis por llorar de esa manera en su reencuentro, pero después supe la verdad, tenían exactamente dos años sin verse. Su niña había nacido y muerto el 10 de septiembre en Nueva York, habían estado destrozados por tal perdida a una edad muy temprana y lo peor es que habían pasado por eso solos, alejados. Edward no pudo estar con ella ni en el parto ni cuando se la llevaron enloquecida a la clínica.

-Es muy injusto -murmuró Nessie entre lagrimas-. Ellos le lloraban a una niña que amaban y que perdieron el mismo día que a mi me rechazaban.

Sus sollozos y lagrimas por alguien a quien no conocía en persona le sorprendieron. Pero ella no sabia que estaba profundamente ligada a ellos y a su triste tragedia juvenil. Aquel relato también era _su _historia.

-Lo se, me ha pasado por la cabeza varias veces. Pero tanto ellos como tu, tienen su final feliz - La Bestia besó las lagrimas de Nessie.

Nessie tenia su final feliz al lado de Jacob Black y eso le hizo que el corazón se le hinchara; si Edward e Isabella Cullen lo habían tenido después de una cosa tan horrible como la muerte de su bebé, ella también lo tendría. Los tres se lo merecían, pero no estaban juntos, entre ellos sabían de su existencia, pero no como deberían y tal vez nunca lo harían.

-Siguen juntos - susurró Nessie tratando de imaginar a los amigos de Jacob.

Esperaba que el tuviera alguna fotografía, quería conocerlos y saber mas de ellos desesperadamente. Los imaginaba hermosos, personas cálidas y amables. Esperaba que Edward fuera mas amable cuando la conociera y no le dijera: _Dime doctor Cullen, no me llames Edward._

Pero eso seria lo ultimo que Edward Cullen le diría si la llegara a conocer.

-Si. Ninguno de sus padres sabían que ellos estaban en Dartmouth viviendo juntos -contestó La Bestia, apretando sus brazos aun mas torno a Nessie-. Nunca se lo mencionaron a nadie, pues sabían que aunque ya fueran mayores de edad los separarían de nuevo, nunca aprobaron esa relacion. Así que Bella estudió Psicología Infantil y ahora trabaja en Servicios Infantiles en Seattle y Edward es pediatra, tiene su propio consultorio y también es voluntario en clínicas comunitarias. Trabajan con niños tratando de darles su amor a otros niños, amor que no le pudieron dar a su Carlie.

El corazón de Nessie se estrujó.

_Pobre conde y condesa Cullen._

-Solo Angela, Ben y yo fuimos invitados a su boda -La Bestia sonrió al recordar haber sido el padrino de la boda, en unos meses seria el turno de Edward-. Sus padres no se enteraron de que se habían casado hasta el día de la graduación y les avisaron que se irían a Seattle y que no querían volver a verlos. Les habían impedido estar juntos después de tan horrible tragedia y era algo que nunca les perdonarían.

-Es justo.

-Si, pero... es difícil no tener padres. Ellos los tienen y yo no...

-Lo se. Te entiendo perfectamente - Renesmee se acurrucó en el cuerpo cálido de La Bestia, sintiéndose reconfortada.

-Pero ahora te tengo a ti. Mi final feliz -Jacob deshizo el nudo en su garganta atrayendo a Nessie a sus labios.

-Y yo a ti - dijo Nessie en un suspiró cuando se separó de el para tomar aire.  
.

Alice Brandon miró las fotografías de la campaña que había rechazado Jacob y después volvió a mirar las nuevas... por enecima vez.

La Bestia había apretado fuertemente los puños al ver que Bree Tanner lo había desobedecido, discretamente Nessie lo tomó del brazo y el simple roce de sus dedos lo hizo calmarse... y excitarse.

-Esta me gusta, esta no. Esta si, esta también. Esta me gusta... pero el vestido verde se pierde con el fondo verde, es un verde diferente pero aun así... tal vez puedan cambiarlo en la computadora o algo. Esta... aun no se si la odio o la amo. Esta definitivamente la odio, la modelo esta casi dándole la espalda a la cámara haciendo que el adorno al frente del vestido no se vea, pero me gusta la toma.. si tan solo esta toma la hubieran hecho con el vestido morado... luciría increíble. Esta... el modelo no me gusta, córtenla para que solo salga la chica... Y esta... ah, esta... la quiero ver en la contraportada de Vogue... es mi favorita.

La ira de La Bestia aumentó. Alice había escogido la mitad de las que el había rechazado, no le parecían a la altura de _ABC_, pero Alice en esta ocasión era la jefa, pero lo que mas le molestó fue la cara de Bree. La chica se regodeaba del éxito de su campaña rechazada.

Nessie estaba dividida, no sabia si estar contenta y emocionada por Bree, o ponerse del lado de Jacob.

-Creo que eso es todo por hoy -Alice sonrió ampliamente-. Estoy ansiosa por ver los spots publicitarios del perfume.

-Estoy en ello, Alice - Bree sonrió aun complacida y le guiñó el ojo a Renesmee.

Nessie estaba contenta por el triunfo de su amiga y sabia perfectamente como contentar a su bestia al llegar a casa.

_Mi bestia? Si, el es mi bestia._

-Renesmee?

-Que? - volteó asustada, no había estado escuchando desde que comenzó a pensar en Jacob.

-Te pregunté que si te llevo a tu casa - repitió Bree.

-Yo la necesito aquí todavía, Bree. Váyase - la autoritaria voz de Jacob le dio muy mala espina a Bree.

-Estarás bien? - le susurró a su amiga.

-Si, claro. No te preocupes.

Bree asintió no muy segura, pero se marchó.

Una vez que Alice, Jacob y Renesmee estuvieron solos en su taller, la pequeña diseñadora de corto cabello negro, casi saltó a los brazos de la novia de su amigo.

-Me encanta tenerte aquí! Es increíble que al fin te conozca! Y mira ese vestido! Me encanta que lo hayas combinado con ese suéter y el cinturón sobre el... _très chic!_

-Gracias, señorita Brandon.

Alice soltó una carcajada y La Bestia sonrió al ver a su amiga y a su novia sonriéndose la una a la otra. Nessie se había ganado a su hermana y a su amiga y no tenia duda de que Bella y Edward también la amarían, pero eso seria por razones distintas.

-Dime Alice, Nessie.

Renesmee contuvo el aliento cuando la diseñadora la llamó así.

-Jacob por que no vas y te pierdes por ahí entre las telas - Alice movió su mano despectivamente llevándose del brazo a Nessie y se encerraron en su oficina dejando a La Bestia con la palabra en la boca.

-Siéntate, te gusta el te helado? -preguntó Alice con una sonrisa señalando una enorme jarra de cristal cortado con rodajas de limón y cubitos de hielo flotando en la superficie-. A mi me encanta.

-Si, gracias. Un vaso seria genial.

Mientras la diseñadora servia los vasos, Nessie curioseaba entre los nuevos bosquejos que estaban esparcidos en las mesas. Tocó las muestras de tela y por fin se sentó en un amplio sofá viejo pero cómodo, color violeta apoyado contra una de las paredes de ladrillo.

El taller de Alice estaba ubicado un enorme loft en SoHo, que la diseñadora había mandado dividir. La esquina interior derecha era su oficina y la esquina interior izquierda era su pequeño departamento, el resto era su taller, el cual tenia telas por doquier, mesas con maquinas de coser y mesas de diseño.

-Ahora si. Dime -Alice habló ofreciéndole un vaso alto que casi se desbordaba de te helado-, tus intenciones son serias con mi amigo?

Para ser una mujer muy pequeña de menos de uno cincuenta de altura y vestida con una blusa floral color algodón de azúcar, lucia intimidante y severa. Nessie estuvo a punto de reírse, pero no lo hizo.

-Si, son muy serias - decidió seguirle el juego.

Ambas mujeres bebieron casi la mitad del vaso de te helado antes de volver a hablar.

-Que tan serias?

-Lo amo. Lo es... todo para mi -eso no era juego para nada-. No recuerdo mi vida antes de el y no quiero imaginarla sin el. Tal vez te suene cursi... pero el es mi final feliz - Nessie se sonrojo al decirlo en voz alta y a alguien externo a su cuento de hadas.

Alice asintió aun muy seria, luego sonrió.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no lo se. Se les ve en los ojos, en como se mueven, como se miran... Jacob ha sufrido mucho, primero con la partida de su madre, después la de su padre y para rematar la de Rachel marchándose al otro lado del país. Bella y Edward también están lejos, ellos son como sus hermanos, pero siempre hablan por teléfono y yo estoy en la ciudad. No es lo mismo tener muy buenos amigos que son cercanos a tener a tu familia contigo. Así que te quiero dar las gracias y pedirte que no lo lastimes.

-Es lo mismo que yo quiero, no lo voy a lastimar, pero también quiero que el no me lastime. No podría... soportarlo - Renesmee sintio que se ahogaba de tan solo imaginarse de nuevo sola, sin Jacob.

Sin su bestia.

-No lo hará. El te ama y jamas, jamas te hará daño. Va a preferir cortarse un brazo que hacerte daño - sentencio Alice antes de cambiar el tema y preguntarle por su nuevo guardarropa.

Ambas dejaron a un lado el tema de Jacob y se sumergieron en una larga y amena conversación sobre moda. Mientras, La Bestia deambulaba por el taller de Alice hablando con Emmett McCarty sobre su próxima visita a Nueva York.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo**** 13**

Renesmee le frunció el ceño al agua del inodoro coloreada de rojo.

-Gracias por nada, naturaleza humana - refunfuñó buscando el paquetito de plástico decorado con alegres tonos femeninos en los armarios de su baño nuevo.

Luego de un largo baño en su tina, se puso su camiseta de la NYU, corrió a su cama para rebotar cuando cayera sobre esta.

Nessie jamas había brincado en una cama y ahora que tenia una de buen tamaño y maciza brincaba en ella cada vez que tenia oportunidad.

Tomó su celular y vio que tenia un mensaje de La Bestia.

**_Dulces sueños, Nessie. So__ñ__aras conmigo?_**

La chica sonrió y pronto sus dedos escribieron una respuesta.

_Dulces sueños para ti también, Jake. Si, soñaré contigo como cada noche._

_Pd: recuerda que mañana tienes una junta con el equipo McCarty para ver los avances que tienen con la campaña de las festividades de diciembre._

**_Que mata pasiones, señorita Dwyer..._**

_Jajajajaja No quiero que la olvides! Es una junta importante. Quiero que tengas éxito. Se cuanto querías esa cuenta... Me gritaste sobre ello en mis primeras dos semanas ;)_

**_Ah, señorita Dwyer, no le gritaba precisamente por ello. No sabia como deshacerme de la frustración que me causabas. Te tenia al alcance de mi mano, lo único que quería hacer es... Mejor no entro en detalles sino no podre dormir bocabajo sin hacerle un hueco al colchón para buscar espacio..._**

_Señor __Black! Como se atreve!_

_Que diría Recursos Humanos si sabe que me acosa sexualmente?!_

**_Yo?! Yo la acoso sexualmente, señorita Dwyer?! Usted me acosa a mi. Me coquetea constantemente desde que lleg__ó__ a la oficina, con ese batir de pestañas incesante, como se muerde el labio mientras me mira con lascivia desnudando mi inocente cuerpo._**

La carcajada de Renesmee retumbó por todo su departamento vacío.

_Inocente cuerpo?! Si, claro!_

_Su cuerpo entero esta hecho para pecar, mi querido señor Black._

_Si no fuera por que todas en la oficina le tienen miedo, ya lo hubieran encerrado en el cuarto de las copiadoras y violado entre todas... incluyéndome._

_No se haga que no sabe el efecto que tiene._

**_En verdad te gusto?_**

Aunque era un mensaje de texto, Nessie pudo imaginar el tono suave y tímido en la voz de La Bestia en esa pequeña pregunta.

Como no le iba a gustar su novio! Era como si lo hubieran sacado de alguno de sus libros de romance erótico, que habían aparecido en la pequeña biblioteca que contenía una computadora de escritorio y una nueva laptop y una tableta electrónica, que descubrió la noche del domingo envueltas en papel de regalo.

Jacob era su propia fantasía andante. Alto, oscuro y peligroso. Un adonis de piel de caramelo, abundante y sedoso cabello negro, rasgos intrigantes que no lo hacían necesariamente guapo sino increíblemente atractivo y sexy. Un par de ojos negros que parecían que veían mas allá de lo físico, un cuerpo que hacia que Nessie por primera vez en su vida fantaseara... pero sobre todo... un corazón que la amaba a ella y solo a ella.

_No me gustas, Jacob._

_Te amo. No imagino mi vida sin ti._

Nessie esperaba una respuesta similar a la suya. Esperaba un _yo también te amo, te deseo, te necesito... _Lo que fuera. Pero ninguna respuesta llegó durante cinco minutos, su corazón se encogió y dejo el celular en la mesita de noche antes de hacerse bolita en la enorme cama.

Estaba a punto de tomar de nuevo el celular y escribirle a Jacob si había dicho algo mal o disculparse por sonar tan cursi y algo acosadora o psicópata, cuando sintió unos brazos cálidos que la rodeaban por la espalda.

Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta.

-Que?! - Jacob se alejo de ella asustado.

-Que demo...? Que susto me diste! - Nessie se dio la vuelta en la cama y comenzó a golpear el pecho de Jacob.

-Auch! Oye! Por que me pegas? - las manos de La Bestia envolvieron las muñecas de Nessie, tratando de calmarla.

-Como entraste?! Nunca vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera! Dios! Creo que el corazón se me quiere salir del pecho.  
-Tengo llave!

Jacob se rió de la expresión de Renesmee. Lucia indignada. Parpadeaba constantemente como lo hacia en la oficina cada vez que estaba nerviosa o asustada. Estaba aun mas pálida y respiraba con dificultad.

Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y La Bestia no pudo evitar bajar el rostro y besarla. Como si eso fuera nuevo.

Nessie al principio se resistió e intentó alejarse, pero el sabor de Jacob era su adicción. Pronto se liberó de las manos de La Bestia y enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro del hombre sobre ella.

-Yo tampoco imagino mi vida sin ti, Renesmee -musitó Jacob entre besos y jadeos-. No puedo ni quiero esperar mas... Traje esto - le mostró a Nessie un par de preservativos y una vez mas la chica maldijo y envió al infierno a la naturaleza.

-Yo tampoco, pero... No puedo.

-Que?

La niebla de lujuria se desvaneció en la habitación por la negativa dicha en un susurro.

-Por que no? - La Bestia sonaba herida.

Nunca lo habían rechazado y jamas espero escuchar un no por parte de Renesmee, quien incluso le había rogado la semana pasada.

-Esta noche me llegó el periodo - las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron y sentía como el rubor se extendía por su cuello y orejas.

Un sollozo fingido salió de la garganta de Jacob y escondió el rostro en la maraña de cabello en el cuello de su novia.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas... Soy yo quien lo siente, Ness. Debí haber sucumbido a tu lujuriosa, lasciva y malsana seducción de la semana pasada - bromeó La Bestia olisqueando los rizos de color cobre, luego pasó la lengua por el aun acelerado pulso de la chica.

-Yo no... si tienes razón - Nessie se rió cuando Jacob comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

.

Jacob vio como Renesmee salia sonrojada del consultorio de la doctora Malcom, con un papelito rosa arrugado entre su puno derecho. Se levantó de un salto y la rodeó con los brazos para dirigirse a la salida.

La cuenta de la consulta le llegaría después.

-Como te fue?

-Bien - susurró Nessie con la cabeza gacha.

-Fue incomodo?

-Algo, pero la doctora es muy agradable y simpática.

Cuando llegaron al ascensor Jacob se debatía si preguntar o no por cual método anticonceptivo habían elegido, pero las siguientes palabras de Nessie le ahorraron el bochorno.

-Tengo que tomar las pastillas todos los días a la misma hora sin excepción, cuando termine mi periodo -apretó aun mas la prescripción que traía en la mano-. Llegare mañana a la farmacia después del trabajo.

-Si, claro - La Bestia se aclaró la garganta mientras en su fuero interno se regañaba por estar tan nervioso.

Ya no era un adolescente, ademas había hablado de ese tipo de cosas con las chicas con las que había tenido sexo o una relación. Siempre había utilizado preservativo, pero nunca estaba de mas preguntar si ellas también se estaban cuidando.

Por que con Nessie se sentía como un adolescente? Por que cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar y las estúpidas mariposas le inundaban el estomago.

Era estúpido sentirse de esa manera, pero lo hacia y no veía cuando esa sensación se fuera a ir. Y para ser honestos, le encantaba.

.

La semana pasó sin pena ni gloria.

Nessie fue a comer el miércoles, jueves y viernes con Bree, quien aun no cabía de felicidad de que a Alice Brandon le hubiera gustado las fotografías que La Bestia rechazó. Y para empeorar las cosas todo K&B lo sabia y estaban pensando hacer una fiesta.

_Que exagerados, por favor. Solo son unas fotografías con gente bonita usando ropa bonita _- pensó Renesmee harta ya de tema.

Pero ni Bree ni Nessie estaban siendo objetivas. Ambas se había graduado en Publicidad y Relaciones Publicas, pero la primera estaba cegada por su éxito con Alice, engrandeciendo su trabajo y la segunda... estaba un poco enfadada por que no dejaba de restregárselo a medio mundo, dejando a su novio por los suelos.

Así que Nessie rechazó la invitación de Bree a comer para el fin de semana y en cambio aceptó la invitación de Alice para pasar con ella todo el sábado y el domingo. En palabras Alice, era de vital importancia que Nessie estuviera con ella esos días.

-Me gusta que tu y Alice se hayan caído tan bien, pero... todo el fin de semana? - Jacob se cruzó de brazos en el umbral de la habitación de Nessie, mientras la veía empacar su pijama, maquillaje y cepillo de dientes.

Según Alice, ella le proporcionaría el vestuario.

-Necesito amigas, Jake. Nunca he tenido. Y que mejor que ser amiga de Alice, ella es increíble. Me agrada mucho. Ya que tu hermana no esta en la ciudad, al menos tendré a Alice.

Renesmee estaba que estallaba de emoción, tenia amigas! Amigas en plural. Si, solo eran Bree, Rachel y Alice, pero eran amigas.

_Amigas! Tengo amigas!_

-Pensé que yo era tu amigo - La Bestia se enfurruño.

-Y lo eres... Pero... quiero ir con Alice - Nessie hizo un puchero.

Era la primera pijamada de Renesmee y estaba emocionada. Bueno, era la primera si no contaba que hasta que se graduó de la universidad tuvo que compartir su habitación; primero en las casas de acogida sobrepobladas de niños y niñas huérfanas como ella y después con las chicas de los dormitorios.

-Y Bree? - preguntó Jacob ya extrañando a Nessie y eso que aun no se iba.

-En estos días Bree no me agrada mucho. Me gustaría que superara el hecho de que a Alice le gustaron unas cuantas _fotitos_que tu rechazaste. Soy mezquina desear que no hubiera tenido éxito? - se detuvo a medio camino del armario con un par de bragas de algodón en las manos.

-No. Yo también deseo eso. A mi no me parecían a la altura de lo que es _ABC_, pero Alice las eligió, ella es el cliente - La Bestia se encogió de hombros.

-Si, lo se.

Renesmee torció el gesto y cuando dio media vuelta vio como Jacob husmeaba entre la gaveta abierta del armario, donde tenia su ropa interior.

-Se le perdió algo, señor Black? - cuestionó con las manos en las caderas.

-Si. Estas - sacó unas panties de algodón negro y las llevó a su nariz.

La imagen perturbó a Nessie, pero decidió ignorar a su novio, el auto que Alice le enviaría pronto estaría ahí. Era casi medio día del sábado y no regresaría hasta al día siguiente por la tarde.

Luego de una larga despedida llena de manoseos y palabras subidas de tono por parte de La Bestia, Nessie salió de su departamento y subió al ascensor tratando de recuperar el aliento. Al pasar por la recepción del edificio se despidió con la mano y una enorme sonrisa del guardia y del portero quienes le hicieron una pequeña reverencia como cada vez que la veían.

-Nessie! - Alice saltó de un reluciente Porsche amarillo que estaba estacionado no junto a la acera, sino sobre la acera de manera arbitraria.

Renesmee no esperaba que ella misma fuera a recogerla, habían quedado en que el chófer de la diseñadora lo haría.

Alice vestía unos zapatos planos de color plata viejo de su mas reciente colección, unos jeans ajustados rojos y un bluson blanco. Para ser una diseñadora afamada y conocida al rededor del mundo, vestía muy sencilla, con ropa simple y normal; sacada de su imaginación, claro. Pero no vestía de manera estrafalaria como la mayoría de los diseñadores de su edad que vivían en Nueva York.

Alice tenia buen gusto.

-Hola, Alic... - el aire escapó de los pulmones de Renesmee al ser abrazada de manera asfixiante por la pequeña mujer de corto cabello azabache.

-No tienes idea lo feliz que me hizo que aceptaras mi invitación - la diseñadora tomo del brazo a su nueva maniquí y en unos cuantos pasos llegaron al Porsche.

-Y a mi que me hayas invitado.

-Nos vamos a divertir, ya lo veras.

Al llegar al taller de Alice, en el cual solo estaba su asistente, Charlotte, Alice desnudó a Renesmee.

-No te inquietes, no tienes nada que no hayamos visto antes, solo quiero tomar tus medidas exactas - murmuró Alice con una sonrisa tomando su cinta métrica de su mesa de trabajo.

Charlotte apuntó cada centímetro, cada pulgada del cuerpo de Nessie en su ipad y pronto apareció el cuerpo exacto de la chica en la aplicación.

-A partir de ahí comenzare a diseñar la ropa y veré si te queda bien o no. Necesito que vengas una vez al mes para hacerte mas medidas y saber si subiste o bajaste de peso.

-Y para que necesitas eso? - cuestionó Renesmee extendiendo los brazos como le señaló Alice, pero aun se sentía cohibida.

-Para la nueva colección, tontita. Estoy tomando medidas de chicas normales y basar mis diseños en base a ellas. Yo mejor que nadie se que las chicas normales no medimos 1.80 como las modelos de las pasarelas. Lo que uno diseña para ellas, mujeres altas y delgadas, no le queda bien a la mujer promedio, bajita y con cuervas. Así que lanzaré una nueva linea de ropa llamada _Your ABC _que tendrá tallas basadas en mujeres normales. Jacob me consiguió ese contrato con Target.

-En serio? - eso Nessie no lo sabia.

Por que no se lo había dicho? O mas bien por que Nessie no había visto esa documentación?

-Unos colegas y también asesores me dijeron que me estaba rebajando -continuó hablando Alice mientras seguía tomando las medidas de su mas reciente amiga/maniquí-, pero las masas necesitan urgentemente vestir bien, a la moda y sobretodo a un precio accesible y no solo eso... sino con telas de calidad.

-Creo que te tardaste mucho tiempo en lanzar esa linea. Lo que no hubiera dado por comprar algo de tu marca hace unos meses...

-Lo se, Jake me lo dijo. Eso fue lo que me animó a hacer esto. No pienses que soy elitista, pero no había conocido a alguien... bueno...

-Pobre? - murmuró Nessie, sin avergonzarse de donde venia.

-Bueno... si. Yo no soy rica tampoco y mi familia no me quiso apoyar con mi sueño de ser diseñadora y tuve que hacerme un camino yo sola hasta que me encontré con un chico que también buscaba su primera oportunidad, pero el en la publicidad. Jacob fue mi ángel guardián y me consiguió todo lo que me prometió. Por el estoy donde estoy. Si sabes que el invirtió en ABC, verdad?

-No - otra cosa que Nessie no sabia de Jacob y Alice.

Que mas cosas no sabia?

-El es el dueño del 30% de ABC.

-De verdad?  
_Wow, esas son palabras mayores!_

-Claro!

Nessie se quedó semidesnuda sobre la plataforma en la que la había subido Alice, preguntándose si Jacob y Alice habían tenido una relación. Sabia perfectamente que Jacob estuvo desde el inicio de la compañía de Alice, pero pensaba que solo como su publicista, como amigos. Pero quien invierte en un negocio así, a ciegas, sin obtener algo a cambio?

Ella era un ejemplo, tenia una relación con Jacob y el la había sacado de Queens y metido en un departamento hermoso y le había regalado ropa, celular, computadora. Solo le faltaba un auto y joyas, cosa que ni necesitaba.

Así que si Jacob invirtió en ABC sin saber si tendría éxito o no, arriesgando su dinero... algo debía de haber obtenido a cambio. Alice podría ser una cosita diminuta pero era muy bonita... Al parecer ese era el tipo de Jacob: chiquitas y bonitas.

Como Alice, como Renesmee.

Nessie necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber si tendría que proteger lo suyo con uñas y dientes. Al fin tenia a alguien y no iba a permitir que se lo quitaran. No importaba contra quien tenia que pelear, si contra una desconocida novia a quien aun no conocía o contra Alice, la ex novia que ahora quería ser _su_ amiga.

Y que rayos ocurre con eso? Alice había sido novia de La Bestia y ahora quería ser amiga de Nessie? Era para medir a la competencia?

La cabeza de Nessie era un caos.

Cuando Charlotte se disculpó para atender una llamada en la oficina de Alice, Renesmee se armó de valor.

-Alice... tu y Jake se... se conocen de hace... diez años... un poco mas un poco menos...

-Si -la diseñadora le tendió una bata negra de seda-. No quiero que te vistas aun, tengo un montón de ropa que quiero que te pruebes - murmuró con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Mientras Nessie se cerraba la bata, preguntó:

-Tu y Jacob fueron novios?

Alice contuvo el aliento...


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo**** 14**

-Iiiiuuuukkkk! Iuk. Iuk. Iuk!

Alice hizo gestos de asco, se estremeció con repulsión y volvió a decir _Iuk _muchas veces mas.

-Por que lo preguntas? Iuk! - la diseñadora se tembló de pies a cabeza.

-No lo se... Yo supuse... Yo pensé que... - Renesmee retorció entre sus manos el cinturón de la bata negra de seda, comenzando a sonrojarse.

-Ugh! -Alice se estremeció de nuevo como si hubiera encontrado una cucaracha en su tina de baño.

El solo imaginarse con Jacob en una situación romántica, le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Lo veo como mi hermano mayor! Nunca lo he visto como otra cosa mas que como amigo. Su tipo no me va -murmuró Alice tratando de aguantar la risa, Nessie estaba celosa y la diseñadora estaba mas que encantada. Nessie amaba a su amigo-. Te imaginas como me he de ver a su lado? Como si fuera su hija! Mide uno noventa y yo con esfuerzos si llego al uno con cincuenta! Mi novio, por cierto tengo novio -masculló ofendida-, mide uno ochenta, y es rubio. Mi tipo son los rubios atléticos, no morenos musculosos. Bueno, no sabia que tenia un tipo hasta que Jacob me presentó con Jasper Hale, el gemelo de Rosalie McCarty, esposa de...

-Emmett McCarty. Si, se quienes son. Pero yo no lo sabia. No sabia que Jacob te había presentado con el, nunca lo vi en plan de casamentero - se defendió Nessie con la cara colorada.

Pero en su interior sentía un gran alivio. Alice y Jacob solo eran amigos, casi hermanos, nada mas.

Alice suspiró al pensar en su novio, quien estaba planeando dejar Tennessee para irse a vivir a Nueva York, para estar cerca de la diseñadora. Solo tenia que encontrar a un nuevo publicista para la destilería de su cuñado y en cuestión de horas ya estaría en la Gran Manzana.

.

Renesmee y Alice no volvieron a tocar el tema de Jacob, en cambio Nessie tuvo que medirse toda la ropa que la diseñadora le ponía en frente y caminar sobre una pequeña pasarela blanca, como si fueran niñas jugando a ser la diseñadora y la modelo. Luego, comieron sushi junto a Charlotte y hablaron de trivialidades, así como de La Semana de la Moda en París, que se llevó a cabo en julio; las celebridades quienes acudían a Alice para que les hiciera vestidos para las alfombras rojas de la próxima temporada de premios, que inicia en Enero con los _People's Choice Awards_ y termina con los _Oscares_. Tenían que ir con mucha anticipación para que Alice se inspirara, diseñara, confeccionara y entregara las piezas únicas, diseñadas en torno a la estrella hollywoodense.

Después de que Charlotte se marchó cuando su prometido Peter llegó por ella, Alice y Nessie se fueron al departamento de la diseñadora, instalado en la parte trasera del taller y vieron un maratón de _The Carrie Diaries_.

Al irse a la habitación, Nessie eligió el lado derecho de la cama King Size, vistiendo su playera de la NYU.

Cuando dejaron de reírse de una modelo que se cayó en la pasarela en Londres en uno de los desfiles de Alice, ambas miraron el techo iluminado por las farolas de la calle.

-Conocí a Jake en la fiesta de navidad de la compañía de publicidad del papá de mi mejor amiga de preparatoria. El estaba solo en una mesa, girando y girando y girando la base de una copa de champan sin probar. Lucia tan... triste. Melancólico -la voz de Alice se oscureció ante el recuerdo-. Me senté junto a el y tuvimos un click inmediato, así es el. Jake siempre parece una cosa y cuando lo conoces es otra totalmente distinta.

_Dímelo a mi_ - pensó Nessie con diversión. Primero lo había conocido como La Bestia y ahora parecía mas bien un lindo cachorrito juguetón.

-Entre platicas sobre el por que estábamos ahí, me enteré que el quería dejar de trabajar para esa firma y tener su propia empresa -continuó Alice-. Tenia una buena cantidad de dinero ahorrado y había solicitado un préstamo en el banco, pero aun no tenia el valor de iniciar su propia empresa por que sabia que ninguno de sus clientes en la compañía lo seguiría.

Ambas chicas estaban muy quietas bajo las suaves sabanas de algodón egipcio, una hablaba y la otra escuchaba.

-Yo le platiqué acerca de mi sueño de ser diseñadora y que mi familia no me apoyaba, querían que estudiara algo serio para que tuviera un futuro. Yo ya tenia cientos de diseños, sabia las telas, las texturas... Desde niña me gustaba eso. Entre bromas le dije que cuando fuera una diseñadora famosa lo contrataría a el para que el se encargara de toda la publicidad y relaciones publicas de mi marca. Ahí fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que podríamos ser socios. Nos reunimos varias veces en una pequeña cafetería cerca de mi escuela, para hablar de negocios. Jacob me prestó su dinero para que hiciera mi primera colección y aun así le sobró para su empresa. Yo había hecho ajustes en los gastos, no quería defraudarlo. Si fallaba no quería que se quedara sin dinero... Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta yo estaba debutando en La Semana de la Moda de Nueva York, mis diseños salían en las paginas de Vogue y tenia tras de mi montones de nuevos inversionistas, eran mujeres ricas que querían que diseñara para ellas un vestido para X ocasión.

Alice sonrió al recordar lo aplausos y la ovación de pie de la mismísima Anna Wintour. Nunca había sido tan feliz, hasta la primera vez que Jasper la beso por primera vez.

-Me hice famosa, las celebridades comenzaron a buscarme, continué presentándome en desfiles alrededor del mundo y en cuestión de tres años Alice Brandon Couture era marca internacional y con las ganancias que tuve inmediatas le pagué a Jacob su dinero. El cual sirvió para que invirtiera mas en K.B. El había Iniciado en pequeño, claro, solo yo era su cliente, pero cuando me convertí en internacional, la firma tuvo una gran demanda, todos querían el toque mágico de Jacob -ambas chicas sonrieron por el éxito del hombre que amaban-. Hemos sido amigos desde entonces. Conocí a su padre, no tuve el gusto de conocer a su madre, ella había muerto cerca de esas fechas años atrás, por eso estaba solo y triste en aquella fiesta de navidad. Hemos sido amigos desde entonces y estuve ahí con el cuando su padre murió hace un par de años, cuando Rachel se fue, también estuve. Ahora es tu turno de estar ahí para el, gracias a ti ya no estará solo -la diseñadora se acercó poco a poco a su nueva amiga y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro-. Así que no te preocupes por mi, tu hombre esta a salvo de mis garrar... Miau! - Alice movió sus manos como si fueran las garras de un felino y ambas chicas estallaron en risas.

-Perdón por haber creído que tu y el... Ya sabes...

-No te preocupes. Ademas se que Jacob tiene problemas comunicativos. Es una persona asombrosa, es guapo, exitoso, buen amigo, sabe escuchar, es inteligente, cariñoso, amoroso, fiel, leal, incondicional... pero algún error de fabrica tenia que tener. Asume cosas. Piensa que con unas cuantas palabras clave uno va a adivinar lo que quiere decir realmente.

-Se a lo que te refieres. La semana pasada que vino Rachel... Oh Dios, voy a sonar como una total lunática -a pesar de que estaban a oscuras, Renesmee se cubrió el rostro con las manos, muerta de vergüenza. Era una novia celosa-. Bueno, Rachel llegó a la oficina y no se presentó conmigo y como se había hecho una especie de_Extreme Makeover,_ claro que no la reconocí! Pensé que ella y Jake tenían algo o que fueron algo... En verdad pensé que Jacob... había estado jugando conmigo, burlándose... -Nessie se aclaró la garganta-. Cuando salieron de la oficina muy sonrientes y abrazados... fue obvio para mi que tenían algo. Y para colmo, me dijo: _Iremos a Victoria's._ Eso para mi, fue mi jefe avisándome que se iría a comer con la chica que estaba abrazando y si se ofrecía algo yo sabia donde estaba.

-Claro, yo hubiera pensado lo mismo - murmuró Alice, dándole la razón a Nessie.

-Pues como el jefe no estaba yo me fui a comer con Bree -Renesmee le sonrió al techo ante el recuerdo de su travesura-. Cuando llegué estaba hecho una furia por que lo había dejado plantado y a su hermana. Como diablos se supone que yo iba a saber que... Uno: esa era Rachel. Dos: que quería que fuera a comer con ellos.

Alice soltó una carcajada.

-Si, varias veces me hizo lo mismo. Me decía una cosa que era totalmente otra. Así como cuando uno lo conoce. Yo pensaba que era un chico tímido y triste y me resulto ser todo un hombre de negocios que si es necesario masacrara a toda la ciudad con tal de conseguir lo que el quiere. Y tu, conociste a La Bestia que resulta ser un _Osito Cariñosito_.

Ambas se rieron de nuevo.

-Pobre Jake, le han de estar ardiendo las orejas - balbuceó Nessie entre mas risas.

Cuando dejaron de reír las dos suspiraron felices. Eso era lo que ambas necesitaban. Alice necesitaba un descanso y una amiga con la cual hablar tonterías, hablar cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con patrones, telas y modelos que comen algodones mojados en jugo de naranja para no engordar. Necesitaba una amiga real, una que no la buscara por quien era, sino por lo que era. Y Renesmee necesitaba una amiga. Punto.

Nunca había podido ser una niña normal que jugara, se divirtiera, una niña que se refugiara en sus padres cuando había tormenta y los rayos y truenos las asustaban. Tampoco había podido ser una adolescente, nunca había ido a un baile escolar, nunca había tenido una cita, nunca había tenido una amiga que la invitara a su casa para hacer una pijamada y hablar de chicos.

Así que Alice y Nessie era exactamente lo que la otra necesitaba.

.

-Aaahh! -gritó Nessie asustando a Alice-. Eso duele!

-Lo siento, lo siento - murmuró la apenada y asustada la chica que había depilado la entrepierna de Renesmee.

-Nessie? Estas bien? - preguntó Alice al otro lado de la mampara.

Alice había reservado todo un día en su spa favorito. Las exfoliarían, depilarían y mimarían por completo de la mañana a la tarde. A la diseñadora también la estaban depilando, pero ya estaba acostumbrada y en esa ocasión había pedido un divertido diseño en forma de estrella. En cambio le había ordenado a Nessie el especial brasileño, el cual le había sacado bastante lagrimas a su nueva amiga.

-No, no estoy bien -susurró Renesmee limpiando sus lagrimas y nariz-. Te odio.

-No lo harás cuando veas la cara de Jake.

Renesmee se sonrojó y acaloró al imaginarse la expresión de La Bestia al sentirla lisa y suavecita.

Como ya les habían exfoliado el rostro, y depilado las piernas, brazos y entrepierna, solo les quedaba lo mejor de lo mejor. Dos horas de masaje. Dos horas completas, acostadas sobre una camilla acolchada, con una toalla cubriendo su trasero y unas manos celestiales deshaciendo los nudos de tensión en la espalda y cuello con aceites aromáticos y relajantes.

Fue como morir e ir al cielo.

Alice dejó a Nessie en la puerta de su edificio tal y como la había recogido, estacionando su Porsche amarillo canario sobre la acera. Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y prometieron que cada vez que Nessie fuera al taller de Alice para seguir tomándole medidas, se tomarían todo el fin de semana para ellas.

Renesmee entró a su departamento cargada con bolsas llenas de mas ropa de ABC. Los conjuntos iban combinados con accesorios como collares, pendientes y brazaletes y zapatos. Emocionada, sacó cada prenda y se la volvió a medir viéndose en los espejos de su armario, giró frente a ellos viéndose desde cada angulo.

Se sentía como Cenicienta, al inicio Jacob era el Principe Azul y el Hada Madrina al mismo tiempo; pero ahora Jacob solo era el Príncipe y Alice su Hada Madrina y lo mejor de todo es que no cambiaría nada a la media noche. Estaba viviendo su final feliz.

Después de guardar su ropa nueva, sacó una de sus nuevas pijamas de Victoria Secret, una blusa blanca y un pantalón rosa con rayas blancas y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo que comer viendo los nuevos episodios de _Once Upon A Time_ y _Revenge_, cuando su celular comenzó a cantar _Hungry Like The Wolf_. Corrió de regreso al dormitorio al saber que era La Bestia quien llamaba.

-Hola!

-Hola, preciosa! Aun sigues con Alice? - Jacob en verdad esperaba que no.

La extrañaba demasiado; desde que estaban juntos no habían pasado separados un solo día y ahora habían pasado separados todo el fin de semana.

-Llegué hace una hora - respondió Nessie dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina.

-Que?! Una hora? Por que no me habías llamado?! - Jacob saltó de su cama, tomó sus llaves y salió del departamento.

-Ah... Yo... lo olvidé. Estaba haciendo una especie de... desfile. Alice me dio mas ropa.

Nessie sacó de la alacena dos paquetes de palomitas para microondas y puso uno dentro del aparato.

-Hiciste un desfile y no me invitaste? No me van mucho esas cosas, pero en verdad estoy pensando en darle unos buenos azotes en ese hermoso trasero suyo, señorita Dwyer.

-Uy, me llamaste _senorita Dwyer_, eso significa que estoy en problemas graves?

-Así es.

-Lo siento, es que la ropa es muy linda y quería ponérmela de nuevo - Renesmee sacó una botella de refresco de manzana y se sirvió en un vaso con hielos.

-Cuando me va a hacer un desfile exclusivo, señorita Dwyer? -Jacob bajó del ascensor y se dirigió al departamento de su novia-. También soy dueño de ABC y necesito saber en que estoy invirtiendo, necesito ver esos diseños en la modelo que yo escoja. Es uno de los puntos que vienen en el contrato, nunca lo he utilizado, pero ahora pienso sacarle el mayor... provecho... posible - La Bestia abrió silenciosamente la puerta del departamento de Nessie.

-Cuando usted quiera, señor Black, pero no esta noche. Estoy cansada, a pesar de que fuimos a que nos dieran un masaje, Alice es algo estresante. Creo que tiene hiperactividad o algo así... AAAHHH!

Nessie dio un brinco que casi hace que tire su celular, pues los brazos de Jacob la envolvieron por la espalda.

-Deja de hacer eso! Por que te gusta asustarme de esa forma! - sollozó lanzando el celular a la encimera.

Su corazón le latía demasiado rápido, estaba llorando del susto y Jacob riendo silenciosamente ante la imagen de Nessie saltando, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-No me gusta... Lo odio, Jacob. No lo hagas... no lo hagas de nuevo - la voz quebrada y los casi incontrolables sollozos de Renesmee asustaron a Jacob.

Nunca había visto a nadie llorando por que lo asustaran. No quería que Ness llorara por nada.

-Nessie, lo siento. Lo siento, yo no... Lo siento - la giró cuidadosamente para poder acurrucarla en su pecho.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, no me gusta. No me gusta... Ellos lo hacían, no me gusta. No lo hagas... Ellos lo hacían, no lo hagas. No lo hagas - balbuceó la chica una y otra vez, mientras las manos de su novio le frotaban la espalda a modo de consuelo.

-Lo siento, Nessie. Lo siento. Lo lamento, perdóname, por favor. Lo siento. No sabia, lo siento.

_Ellos? Quienes son ellos?_

Quien la asustaba de niña para que ahora se comportara así cada vez que Jacob la asustaba? Que le hacían?

El microondas pilló alertándolos que el primer paquete de palomitas estaba hecho y Renesmee se separó de Jacob limpiando su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

-Perdón, no se que... Yo, no se que fue lo...

-No te disculpes, Ness. Yo...

-No - Renesmee suspiró alejándose de el. Sacó el paquete de palomitas y lo sacudió un poco antes de abrirlo y vaciar el contenido en un bowl-. Quieres palomitas? Voy a ver O_nce Upon A Time._.. - sonrió ampliamente.

-Claro, Snow White! - Jacob la miro atentamente poner el segundo paquete de palomitas en el microondas y sacar una cerveza del refrigerador para Jacob.

El episodio había terminado tan pronto como había iniciado. Nessie dejó de llorar como si hubiera estando actuando, pero no lo había hecho. Jacob la había sentido temblar entre sus brazos, estaba realmente asustada.

Quería preguntarle le hicieron _ellos_? Por que odiaba que le dieran un susto juguetón? Pero en cambio se quedó callado y se acercó a ella poco a poco para besarla. No hizo ningún movimiento brusco. Dejó la cerveza en la encimera y con suma delicadeza tomó su rostro libre de lagrimas entre sus enormes manos y unió sus labios suave y lentamente. Besó sus mejillas, sus parpados, su frente y de nuevo bajó a sus labios. Sus manos abandonaron su rostro y sus brazos se enroscaron en su cintura.

-Te extrañé - susurró contra sus risos de canela.

-Y yo a ti, osito.

-_Osito_? - Jacob se alejó de ella y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Tu me diste un sobrenombre, creo que yo también te debo de dar uno.

-Pero osito? No me parezco a un osito, soy lampiño del pecho.

-Lo cual agradezco enormemente - Nessie pasó sus manos por el fuerte pecho y amplio pecho de su novio, cubierto por un suave y delgado suéter verde oscuro en cuello V.

-Entonces por que osito? Por que mejor no se... Lobo, quizás.

-No, osito.

-Osito.

-Si, osito.

-Pero, por que?

Renesmee se encogió de hombros.

-Me parece adecuado. Pareces como un oso feroz pero en realidad eres como un osito de peluche. Tierno, adorable y abrazable - Nessie se acurrucó de nuevo en el pecho de Jacob sintiéndose segura, protegida y amada.

-Bueno, entonces seré tu _osito Teddy_. Seré lo que tu quieras que sea, Nessie - le dio un beso en la frente.

Estuvieron abrazados en silencio en medio de la cocina, mientras el paquete de palomitas giraba y giraba dentro del microondas, rodeándolos del apetitoso olor a mantequilla.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo**** 15**

-No, no me gusta.

La habitación entera dejó de respirar al segundo en que Rosalie McCarty pronunció esas palabras.

_Oh no!_ -pensó Renesmee angustiada-. _Jacob perderá la cuenta. No puede perderla, es muy importante para la firma._

-No? - Jasper Hale, su hermano gemelo la miró con el ceño fruncido. La campaña presentada por Leah Clearwater le había parecido creativa y divertida. El _spot _televisivo era elegante y moderno, con personas atractivas pasándola bien.

Se sabia de inmediato que era un anuncio para el legendario Whiskey McCarty, se veía el estatus social de las personas que lo consumían en la publicidad hecha por K.B. & Asociados.

-No - respondió Rosalie alejando su lustroso cabello rubio de su hombro derecho.

Nessie miró a La Bestia y supo que el volcán estaba a punto de explotar. Ninguno en la sala de juntas sabia el por que del rechazo de la sra McCarty, las fotografías para la publicidad en revistas eran excelentes, el _spot _televisivo también... Por que lo había rechazado?

Jacob no sabia si gritar o ponerse a llorar. Había luchado tanto por estar en el radar de la destilería McCarty y cuando casi se había dado por vencido se enteró de que Edward había sido amigo de Emmett en su juventud. Así que sintiéndose un miserable por abusar de su amistad con el doctor Cullen, le pidió a su amigo que moviera los hilos para que los McCarty se reunieran con el. Y ahora, ahí estaba _Barbie McCarty_ rechazando la campaña que el mismo había ideado y supervisado muy de cerca, que por cierto no era esa, pero aun así. Quien se creía ella? Ciertamente solo tenia voz y voto por ser la esposa del nuevo CEO de _McCarty Distillery_.

Nessie tenia que hacer algo, no podría con su conciencia si no ayudaba a Jacob, ademas... ella era su asistente! Y no por nada había sido la segunda de su clase en Publicidad y Relaciones Publicas de la NYU.

-Escena navideña, tres generaciones reunidas en la sala en diferentes espacios del lugar disfrutando de la compañía, de la cena y de las pequeñas bromas familiares. La segunda generación, el padre, en sus mediados cuarenta tiene una copa de whisky McCarty en su mano y los hielos tintinean contra el cristal y sonríe con cariño al ver el liquido ambarino. Su mirada se dirige a su hijo riendo junto a sus primos y su novia, y el también tiene una copa como su padre. Luego, su mirada se dirige a la primera generación, su padre. El patriarca esta sentado frente al fuego hablando con sus nietos mas jóvenes que lo miran y escuchan con atención sentados en la gruesa alfombra de color claro, el también tiene una copa en sus manos. Su hijo recuerda su primer trago con su padre en su casa de verano, hablando de chicas. Luego recuerda cuando le robaba sus preciadas botellas para ir a la fogata en el lago, con sus amigos de universidad, donde conoció a su esposa. La imagen regresa de nuevo al presente, a la fiesta navideña con la familia y mira a su esposa riendo con los demás familiares, ella gira el rostro y cuando sus miradas se encuentran, ambos se sonríen y levantan sus whiskys a modo de brindis... La imagen se amplia de nuevo y se vuelve borrosa cuando enfoca directamente a los botellas del licor en una charola con vasos con hielo... Whisky McCarty... Tradición familiar...

Nessie dejó de hablar, pues todos la miraban, unos con el ceño fruncido y otros con la boca abierta. Se había osado a hablar sin el permiso de La Bestia.

-Quien es ella? - Rosalie dejó de mirarla, para dirigirse a Jacob quien aun miraba duramente a Renesmee

-Ah... -La Bestia se aclaro la garganta-. Ella... ella es mi...

-Nessie Dwyer. Asistente del señor Black - respondió Nessie sintiéndose valiente. Por que? No tenia ni la mas mínima idea.

Rosalie la miró de nuevo con una expresión inescrutable y luego sonrió deslumbrando a medio mundo.

-La quiero. Quiero que ella se encargue -señaló a la chica que estaba sentada en la cabecera de la reluciente mesa ovalada, frente a Jacob. Ese era su lugar en las reuniones, presente, pero lejos de todo-. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero -Rosalie continuó sonriendo-. Nuestro whisky no es la novedad como esos vodkas que están de moda. Si tuviéramos vodka en la destilería, lo que la_señora _Clearwater nos acaba de mostrar seria perfecto. Pero el whisky es tradición, es... La quiero a ella, Black.

Leah estaba que echaba chispas. Quien era esa rubiecita como para rechazarla así? Y por que esa mocosa inútil abrió la boca y La Bestia aun no explota?

El equipo entero de Leah esperaba que de un momento a otro Jacob se levantara de su asiento y como mínimo tomar a Renesmee del brazo y echarla a la calle por haberse atrevido a hablar sin su permiso. Eso era la ultimo que quería hacer Jacob... excepto lo de tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla fuera de la sala de juntas, pero para llevarla a su oficina y poseerla sobre su escritorio como tantas y tantas veces había imaginado. Su novia era hermosa, inteligente y probablemente había salvado el día.

Nessie por supuesto que no estaba pensado eso. Luego de que la adrenalina y el valor que había invadido su cuerpo por unos segundos, instándola a hablar, ahora la estaba abandonado y pensaba igual que Leah y su equipo.

La Bestia se la iba a comer viva -y de no de buena manera, como en la mañana que de nuevo despertó con la cabeza de La Bestia entre sus piernas- por haberse atrevido a hablar tratando de salvar la cuenta McCarty.

-Señora McCarty... yo solo soy... asistente del señor Black... yo no debí de haber... - Nessie balbuceó con la boca seca.

-Dime Rosalie o Rose - la rubia sonrió ampliamente dirigiendo toda su atención a la chica.

Jacob aun no salia de su trance y Jasper miraba a Nessie muy atento. Así que esa era Nessie... Alice no había dejado de hablar de ella. _Nessie esto, Nessie aquello... Nessie lo otro._

-Ah... yo... solo soy asistente, aun no puedo... no.

-No importa, me agrada tu idea. Mi esposo llega el miércoles, nos vemos aquí el viernes a la misma hora - ordenó Rosalie poniéndose de pie junto con su hermano, luciendo una amplia y hermosa sonrisa, vestida de pies a cabeza de Alice Brandon Couture, como Renesmee.

-Claro... señora McCarty -murmuró Jacob poniéndose de pie junto con ellos-. La señorita Dwyer tendrá todo listo para el viernes - su voz no tenia emoción alguna.

Nessie tragó saliva y sintió que se iba a desmayar.

Rosalie y Jasper se despidieron con un asentimiento de cabeza y Renesmee casi salió corriendo tras ellos para evitar quedarse sola con Jacob en la sala de juntas.

Sabia a donde dirigirse inmediatamente a pedir ayuda, así que cuando supo que sus _nuevos clientes_ no la veían, echó a correr a toda prisa y entró a la oficina de Bree sin anunciarse, sin saludar, asustando a su amiga por supuesto.

-Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios, que he hecho? Que he hecho? - murmuró una y otra vez inclinándose hasta posar sus manos en las rodillas.

-Que ocurre? Renesmee, estas muy... muy pálida. Mas de lo normal, siéntate cielo - Bree se levantó de su asiento alarmada, para ayudar a su joven amiga a sentarse-. Que ocurre? Respira. Inhala, exhala. Eso es...

-El señor Black estaba perdiendo la cuenta McCarty por culpa de la hermana de Seth... Rosalie odió el resultado final... ella estaba enfadada... Yo comencé a hablar y no pude parar hasta que la señora McCarty dijo me quiere _a mi_. Ella... me dio la cuenta... _a mi_... Y... el no dijo nada, solo se quedó callado y después dijo que yo tendría todo listo para el viernes a esta hora. Yo! Que rayos voy a hacer? Se supone que debí de haber entrado como interna, luego como asistente del miembro de algún grupo encargado de una cuenta... luego como miembro del grupo... y en... no se tal vez diez años ser la jefa, encargarme de una cuenta... ser... Oh Dios, que hice? - apoyó sus codos en las rodillas para esconder su rostro en las manos, deseando desaparecer.

Bree tuvo trabajo para entender las palabras que salían a borbotones de la boca de Renesmee, una vez que entendió lo único que pudo decir fue:

-Sigues _aquí_? Es decir... La Bestia no te abofeteó por atreverte a hablar sin su permiso en la junta?

-No, el no me golpearía... - Nessie dio un respingo, mirando a su amiga como si estuviera loca.

_Tal vez solo me azote como ya me ha amenazado varias veces..._

-Pero... el estuvo de acuerdo con que te encargues de la cuenta. Dios, eres su favorita! -Bree sonrió tomando la mano de Renesmee-. El no te odia, al menos ya no... El no te dijo que te callaras y tomaras tus cosas de inmediato! El... wow, el te dio la cuenta McCarty! A ti! A su asistente! Eso es increíble, es genial! Ya no tendrás que trabajar para el, seras jefa de grupo, estarás encargada de la cuenta y con suerte de paso despida a Leah y esperemos que también al baboso de su hermano y tendrás una oficina y...

-No, calla! Calla, Bree. Yo no quiero eso... No...

-Por que no? En estos cortos meses te lo has ganado! Mereces ser ascendida, Renesmee...

-Nessie, ahora soy Nessie, _aparentemente_.

-_Nessie_?! Que rayos en Nessie?

-Es... una abreviación de mi nombre -mintió-, tu sabes que tardaste un mes en decirlo correctamente y no quise avergonzar a la sra McCarty corrigiéndola al decir mal mi nombre y yo... le dije que mi nombre era Nessie Dwyer.

-_Nessie Dwyer... _suena bien - Bree sonrió-. Bien, Nessie, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con la cuenta. Ahora estoy bastante desocupada con lo de ABC. Puedo prestarte a mi equipo si quieres.

-De verdad? - de pronto el pánico se esfumó. Eso era lo que mas temía, hacer todo el trabajo ella sola por no tener un equipo, y quedar en ridículo frente a todos y Jacob odiándola por perder una cuenta tan importante.

-Por supuesto! Para que son las amigas? Ven, vamos con mi chico genio y el te hará el _storyboard_.

.

La Bestia irrumpió en el estudio mientras Renesmee le explicaba detalladamente el comercial en que estaba pensando para el whisky al alto rubio de cabello ondulado y denso, de anchos hombros y muy guapo, pero que por alguna extraña razón todos le llamaban _Fred el Freaky_ -incluso el novio de Bree lo llamaba así.

-Señorita Dwyer... - los ojos negros Jacob miraron directamente a los de su novia, sin revelar ninguna emoción y ella tragó saliva.

-Regreso mas tarde, Fred.

Fred asintió haciendo que su cabello rubio se moviera hacia adelante cubriendo sus ojos verdes; en ese momento Nessie supo por que le decían así. Era muy serio, muy callado, a penas si había dicho: _entiendo _y _de acuerdo_. Pero no por eso era un raro, tal vez solo era tímido... y si, incomodaba un poco estar sola con el en su estudio, pero sus dibujos eran excelentes y era muy cotizado. No por nada Jacob le pagaba una pequeña fortuna para que continuara en K.B. y no se fuera con la competencia.

Renesmee siguió a su jefe bajo las miradas inquisitivas de todo el piso veinticinco, ya era _noticia mundial _el que Renesmee le hubiera quitado la cuenta McCarty a Leah. Se preguntaban que castigo les impondría La Bestia tanto a Leah, por haber fallado en tan importante y codiciada cuenta que le había entregado en bandeja de plata, y a Renesmee por haberse osado a hablar en la junta y_robarle el mandado_ a la hermana de Seth Clearwater.

En silencio, Renesmee entró a la oficina de su jefe y tembló al escuchar como cerraba la puerta de golpe, pero en lugar de recibir un regaño, unos brazos la estrecharon por la espalda.

-Felicidades, señorita Dwyer - susurró La Bestia besando el cuello de su novia, restregando la parte frontal de su cuerpo contra la espalda de ella.

Nessie dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Lo siento tanto, yo no sabia que hacer... la señora McCarty estaba enfadada...

-Rose - le recordó Jacob en un susurro, apretando aun mas sus brazos en la estrecha cintura de su novia.

-Cierto, Rose estaba enfadada, odió cada segundo del _spot _y la publicidad impresa... No quería que perdieras la cuenta y no se... algo en mi se activó y comencé a hablar y hablar y no pude parar y yo... Dios, todos dicen que le robé a Leah la cuenta...

-Es verdad...

Renesmee dio un respingo ante la confirmación de Jacob.

-Pero no fue mi intención! Yo creí que Rose diría que quería que Leah hiciera el trabajo de nuevo, no que yo lo hiciera... No se que hacer, no tengo equipo... no tengo recursos, no tengo experiencia... Voy a fallar y por querer ayudarte te voy a hacer perder la cuenta y yo...

-Shh... shh -La Bestia giró en sus brazos a Nessie y depositó pequeños y tiernos besos en todo su rostro-. Yo te voy a ayudar en todo lo que necesites y por lo que vi en los rápidos rayones de Fred ustedes dos se van a entender muy bien, pero no quiero que se entiendan _taaan _bien, de acuerdo?

Con una sonrisa, Nessie asintió.

-Ya llamé a la agencia de talentos y están esperando ordenes tuyas para hacer el casting, también hablé con Jasper y le informé que solo tendremos los _storyboards _y los actores para el comercial, te parece bien?

Espera un minuto... ese trabajo era de Renesmee, ella hacia eso por Jacob... Eso quería decir que ahora el era su asistente?

Nessie sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias, gracias... Creo que me iba a dar un infarto si ellos querían del comercial terminado para el viernes... - abrazó a Jacob por la cintura, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, deleitándose con el olor limpio y varonil de su loción.

-Saliste corriendo y no pude hablar contigo, quise darte tu espacio y tiempo para procesar el hecho de que me salvaste el trasero. Estaba pasmado, congelado y sumamente enojado con Leah... Como pudo haber hecho eso? En la junta del otro día todo parecía bien, lo que presentó hoy fue otra cosa, fue como ver un vídeo musical combinado con _Jersey Shore_... Fue una porquería... Claro que tiene hasta las cinco de la tarde para recoger la mierda de su oficina y usted señorita, se mudara mañana a ella.

-Que?! - Nessie se alejó bruscamente de su novio.

-Eres la mas reciente estrella de K.B.

Renesmee bufó.

-Por favor, todavía falta ver la reacción de Emmett y Rosalie al ver lo que les voy a presentar. Que lo mas probable es que me mirara como miró a Leah y me diga que odia todo.

-Claro que no!

Jacob le dio un besó en la frente e inmediatamente después se comunicaron con la agencia de talentos para el casting del día siguiente.

.

Renesmee se rehusó a tomar la oficina de Leah y le prohibió terminantemente a Jacob anunciar que seria la nueva Directora de Cuenta de K.B & Asociados hasta ver el resultado final del proyecto y tener la aprobación final del producto de los McCarty. Así que continuó trabajando en su escritorio frente a la oficina de La Bestia, cuando no estaba corriendo de arriba para abajo por toda la empresa en un par de _Alice Brandon Couture_.

En menos tiempo del que Nessie pensó estaba frente a Rosalie y Emmett McCarty y Jasper Hale presentándoles su propuesta junto con su improvisado equipo de trabajo.

-Eso... es exactamente de lo que estaba hablando - Rosalie casi ronroneó.

Renesmee sintió como las rodillas le temblaban al ver la sonrisa de Rose.

Emmett extendió la mano para tomar el _storyboard _mas cercano a el. Era una toma abierta de la gran familia en la sala con la chimenea encendida y el árbol de navidad en la esquina.

-Nos ha estado espiando, señorita Dwyer? - su lindo rostro estaba muy serio.

-Disculpe, señor McCarty? - sus largas pestañas negras revolotearon sobre sus ojos, parpadeando rápida y repetidamente como cada vez que esta nerviosa.

Pronto, los pantalones de Jacob comenzaron a apretarse y agradeció al cielo estar sentado y que la parte inferior de su cuerpo estuviera escondida bajo la gruesa mesa de reluciente madera negra.

-Es como... si... Esto es mi vida, la vida de mi familia. Mira al chico de cabello negro sosteniendo la copa con una mano y la mano de su novia rubia en la otra. Mira al padre y al abuelo... es como estar viendo a _mi _padre y a _mi _abuelo. Es como estar en una de nuestras reuniones navideñas de cuando era joven... -miró a Rosalie y después a Jasper-. Es... wow, señorita Dwyer... es excelente - al sonreír dos encantadores hoyuelos se marcaron en las mejillas del señor McCarty, cosa que le pareció adorable a Renesmee.

Si no estuviera loca y perdidamente enamorada de Jacob, trabajar junto a Emmett le seria un problema ya que estuviera un enorme enamoramiento de adolescente con el.

-Esto es exactamente lo que buscábamos y por lo que accedimos a firmar con K.B -Rosalie sonrió de nuevo en dirección a Renesmee-. No quiero trabajar con nadie mas en esta agencia mas que con Nessie, señor Black. Espero que no le importe - agregó desdeñosamente.

Auch. Eso quería decir que estaba despidiendo a Jacob y no quería tener nada que ver con el? Si, definitivamente si. Rosalie solo había accedido a trabajar con Jacob y su agencia por que un viejo amigo de su marido -el doctor Edward Cullen- lo había recomendado ampliamente cuando los McCarty buscaban una nueva agencia de publicidad.

Durante la siguiente media hora estuvieron eligiendo a los actores que llamarían a casting la próxima semana y discutiendo las posibles locaciones para el comercial que seria lanzado a principios de diciembre.

Cuando todos abandonaron la sala de conferencias al acabar la reunión, Jacob y Nessie se quedaron a solas.

-Señorita Dwyer, si me permite... quiero invitarla a cenar hoy a White Lilly, para festejar su asenso. Que le parece? - preguntó quitando delicadamente de sus manos, los papeles que estaba recogiendo de la mesa.

El corazón de Renesmee se desbocó como nunca antes, Jacob la miraba como si fuera un ciego que ve por primera vez el sol. Como si fuera la mujer mas hermosa que hubiera visto nunca, como si la amara de tal manera que moriría por ella si fuera necesario. La veía como si no pudiera vivir sin ella.

La chica tragó saliva tratando de deshacer el creciente nudo en su garganta. Se sentía realmente amada, sentía que por fin tenia un lugar en el mundo y ese lugar era junto a La Bestia.

Sonrió levemente y dio un suspiro.

-Acepto su amable invitación, señor Black. Me encantaría ir a cenar con usted...

-Perfecto -La Bestia besó el dorso de su mano derecha-. Paso por usted a las siete.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo**** 16**

Rojo? No, muy... promiscuo.

Negro? No, muy _Femme Fatale._

Blanco? Demasiado virginal.

Rosa? No, muy tierno y juvenil.

Azul? Si, azul podría ser.

Renesmee estaba buscando entre la lencería de encaje y seda que había venido con su nuevo guardarropa y que no había usado, para estrenarla con Jacob. Así que había abierto el cajón lleno bragas y sostenes delicados, finos y suaves como la mantequilla para tratar de elegir el conjunto mas adecuado. Se deshizo de su bata rosa de _Victoria's Secret _y se puso las bragas azul rey, el sostén y liguero del mismo color. Tomó un par de pantimedias color natural hasta medio muslo y se sentó en la cama para ponérselas lenta y cuidadosamente como lo hacían las actrices en las viejas películas en blanco y negro; luego colocó los ganchitos del liguero de manera correcta como venia en el tutorial que encontró en internet.

Por que cuando en la vida ella se había puesto esas cosas?

Medio desnuda caminó de nuevo hacia el armario de pared a pared y buscó que ponerse. Un vestido gris le llamaba la atención, pero le parecía muy simple como para ir a _White Lilly_ y aun mas para ir de noche a una cena de celebración, por lo que descartó el vestido gris. El vestido rosa satinado era de cóctel, el vestido floreado era como para una fiesta de jardín, uno de los azules lucia muy de graduación... Miró los vestidos elegantes una y otra vez y torció el gesto. Tendiendo tanta ropa no tenia _nada _que ponerse, se había convertido en una típica newyorkina ahora que tenia mas de lo que necesitaba. Se había convertido en una chica codiciosa.

Por ultimo, decidió abrir una de las largas bolsas que contenía los mas nuevos vestidos que Alice le había dado y contempló un hermoso vestido del color de su lencería, solo que le tendría que quitar los tirantes al sostén, ya que el vestido ganador era _straple _con escote en forma de corazón. Era de mas de elegante, pero cuando tendría la oportunidad de ponérselo?

-Oh, que demonios! - con cuidado descolgó el vestido con pedrería en el cinturón y se lo puso con el mismo cuidado.

Casi le da tortícolis tratando de cerrar el ziper a su espalda, pero una vez puesto suspiró al ver su reflejo. Era un hermoso vestido y amaba como se veía en azul. O mas bien era el vestido que la hacia lucir hermosa y con una figura envidiable ya que la misma Alice le había ajustado el vestido a sus medidas correctas. Ahora que era casi sobrealimentada por Jacob, había obtenido unas lindas curvas en los lugares correctos, pero si no dejaba de comer como lo hacia últimamente tendría curvas de mas.

En el peinador buscó todos sus accesorios azules, pendientes, anillos, y collar y escogió las imitaciones de zafiro y diamantes. Recogió la mitad derecha de sus rizos y colocó un broche con las mismas gemas de imitación en forma tres lindas florecillas.

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo del armario preguntándose si no seria demasiado azul cuando eligió unos zapatos altos de punta del color del vestido con una hebilla de diamantes falsos y un bolso de mano también azul.

-Parezco un pitufo - murmuró para si.

El vestido, el bolso y los zapatos eran de Alice Brandon Couture Etiqueta Dorada, por lo que se tomó una foto frente al espejo y se la envió a Alice con el titulo: _Parezco pitufo? Voy al White Lilly con Jake... Que me quito? Que me pongo?_

Segundos después le llegó la respuesta:

_A: Quítate el vestido y acuéstate en la cama y espera a Jake ;p_

R: Alice, hablo en serio! Necesito tu ayuda :'(

_A: Esta bien. Si es demasiado azul, pero necesitas color, eres muy pálida. El azul resalta el color de tus mejillas y el de tus lindos ojos color chocolate. Quítate el labial rosa y ponte el rojo y ponte otras dos capas de __máscara__._

R: En serio?

_A: Hazme caso! Para eso me enviaste un msj, no? Haz lo que te digo y luego me envías otra foto._

Nessie corrió hacia el peinador y con un pañuelo desechable se quitó el labial rosa y lo cambió por el rojo fuego indeleble. Era la cosa mas increíble que se le pudo ocurrir a la industria de cosméticos, labial rojo a prueba de manchas.

Se miró en el espejo y luego al reloj, Jacob estaría en su puerta en cinco minutos!

Le envió la nueva fotografía a Alice y ella le replicó:

_A: Mete la mano izquierda en el sostén, toma bubie derecha, levantala y acomodala hacia el centro de tu pecho para que sobresalga mas, luego has lo mismo con la otra y tus senos se verán fantásticos. Hazlo y envía otra foto!_

Renesmee le frunció el ceño al celular, pero la obedeció y el resultado fue alucinante.

-Parezco de una talla mas grande - murmuró Nessie sonriendo y saltando ligeramente para que sus senos rebotaran.

Le envió de nuevo una fotografía a Alice.

_A: Hola, chicas! Donde habían estado escondidas! ;) Raaw!_

R: Jajajajajajaja Grax! Nos vemos! :*

_A: Por cierto hablé con Rosalie, y ella y Emmett están muy entusiasmados en trabajar contigo. Felicidades!_

R: Gracias. Pero me estoy muriendo de nervios, es la primera vez que lo hago.

_A: Solo abre las piernas y sube las caderas. Estarás bien! ;)_

R: QUEEEEEEEEE?! DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?! Yo hablo sobre la campaña, Alice!

_A: Aaahh... Jejejeje ok... Bye!_

R: Ash! Gracias de todos modos...

El timbre sonó en ese momento y Nessie dio un brinco. El que Alice le haya recordado el sexo le hizo sudar las manos. Era cierto, era su primera vez. Iba a perder la virginidad esa noche. No lo había hablado con Jacob, pero estaba cansada de esperar y gracias al cielo es estúpido periodo se había ido hacia una semana, pero no había podido estar con Jacob por mas de cinco minutos; llegaba exhausta al apartamento por haber trabajado apresuradamente en la campaña McCarty.

Nerviosamente Nessie se puso unas gotitas de perfume en las muñecas y cuello y le sonrió al espejo para cerciorarse de no haber manchado sus dientes de carmín. Apagó las luces de su habitación y caminó hacia la puerta dándose un pequeño discurso para darse ánimos.

_Solo abre las piernas y sube las caderas..._ Bien, eso lo podría hacer...

Sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de golpe y casi se desmaya. La Bestia sonreía ampliamente recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, vestía un elegante traje negro _Tom Ford_ de dos botones y solapa delgada y una corbata del mismo color del vestido de Renesmee.

-Señorita Dwyer.

-Señor Black.

-Lista para irnos?

-Por supuesto.

Nessie sentía como le temblaban las rodillas, el corazón le martillaba las costillas y tenia el estomago hecho nudo.

Jacob le ofreció el brazo izquierdo a su novia y una vez que ella cerró su nuevo hogar lo tomó sin dudarlo.

-Estas... Ni siquiera hay palabras para describir como te vez esta noche, solo puedo decirte que me arrepiento de ir a _White Lilly_, por que quiero quedarme en ese departamento contigo para siempre.

La chica no pudo hacer nada mas que asentir y darle las gracias en un susurro.

Renesmee maldijo a Alice por haberle hecho recordar lo que haría con Jacob al regresar del restaurante.

.

-Por que tu corbata es del mismo color que mi vestido? - preguntó Nessie con curiosidad cuando subían hacia el piso 30 del _White Lily_ tomados del brazo.

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de La Bestia.

-Esteee... Alice me envió un mensaje diciendo que me pusiera una corbata azul rey, yo traíauna gris plata y... De que te ríes?

-Eres adorable cuando te pones nervioso - Nessie se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Y tu eres adorable todo el tiempo.

Los espejos dorados que eran las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y fueron recibidos por el _Maêtre _que ya los esperaba para llevarlos a su mesa reservada. Renesmee se sonrojó violentamente al ver la fascinación y admiración de las miradas de los hombres que sin pudor o vergüenza la observaban abiertamente, a pesar de verla acompañada por semejante espécimen masculino.

-Su mesa, _señor y señora Black_ - el _Maêtre _señaló una mesa junto a la pared de vidrio tras una discreta y elegante mampara.

Por estar embelesada con la vista, Renesmee no reparó en el nombre que les dieron, ni cuando les dieron el menú dejo de ver la impresionante vista, solo el toque de Jacob pudo sacarla de su pequeño trance.

Los habían sentado en una mesa cuadrada sentados uno en cada lado de la mesa, para darle la espalda a la mampara y tener el esplendor de la vista frente a ellos.

Jacob depositó un beso en la palma derecha de Nessie y ella lo miró con adoración.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso, Jake.

-No tanto como tu.

-O tu sonrojandote... Eso es adorable.

-Oh Nessie, Nessie... -La Bestia meneo la cabeza-. Me muero por demostrarte que no soy nada tierno - la mirada suave de Jacob se había tornado en perversa y traviesa.

Renesmee se armó de valor y acercándose al oído de La Bestia.

-Por que no ordenamos nuestra cena para regresar mas pronto a casa?

.

.

.

La Bestia abrió los ojos hasta casi salirsele de sus órbitas al ver a Nessie en liguero y sin bragas. Era una hermosa visión de suave piel blanca, expuesta solo para el. Atacó nuevamente su boca y descendió sus besos hasta arrodillarse frente a ella para saborearla levemente y despojarla de sus zapatos.

-Acuéstate - susurró con suavidad después de arrancar el cubrecama y la sabana.

El contraste de las suaves sabanas limpias color chocolate con la pálida piel de Renesmee era increíble y no veía la hora de reclamarla como suya.

Cosa con la que Nessie no podría estar mas de acuerdo. Así que en lugar de quedarse acostada esperando a que La Bestia terminara de desvestirse frente a ella en un lento _striptease_, se arrodilló en la cama dirigiendo sus manos al cinturón. No se sentia nerviosa, estaba ansiosa, casi desesperada, Jacob la había estado provocando durante toda la cena diciéndole cosas tanto románticas y tiernas como sucias al oído. Cubrió sus labios con _Crème brûlée_ y con la lengua los limpió, incluso la envió al baño a quitarse las bragas; el hecho de saber que no llevaba bragas era estimulante.

Una vez desnudos por completo -Nessie aun con las medias y el liguero puesto-, La Bestia cubrió de besos el cuerpo de Renesmee, quien temblaba de deseo. Los nervios previos a la velada, habían desaparecido, pues no había nada mejor que saber que estaba siendo adorada con ternura y devoción por la persona que ella amaba. No tenia por que estar nerviosa, era Jacob con quien iba a estar, era a Jacob a quien amaba y deseaba entregarle su cuerpo como lo había hecho con su corazón. No tenia por que estar nerviosa, confiaba en el ciegamente, el no le haría daño, el la cuidaría.

Los labios de Jacob ascendieron por su estomago metiendo la lengua en su ombligo, mordiendo sus senos, succionando la piel de su garganta, hasta llegar a los labios de la chica que lo besó como si le estuviera entregando su alma.

El lento y apasionado beso terminó abruptamente por el jadeo de Renesmee al sentir como La Bestia la tomaba su virginidad. No hubo dolor, solo cierta incomodidad; Jacob se había encargado de que ella estuviera lista enloqueciendola con su lengua, provocandole dos orgasmos previos.

El corazón de la Bestia latía igual o incluso mas rápido que el de la chica. Estaba emocionado, nervioso, feliz, cuando cruzó la barrera que lo separaban de la felicidad absoluta, no pudo evitar que de sus labios saliera:

-Mía.

El suave y sudoroso cuerpo de Nessie se estremeció al escucharlo, el frágil caparazón que cubría su corazón se hizo pedazos dejándolo expuesto. El pecho le dolía de tantas y tantas emociones. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Era de alguien, alguien la amaba, alguien la quería, alguien la deseaba, por fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo... y no podría haber encontrado un mejor lugar.

-Estas bien? - susurró Jacob mirándola a los ojos.

-Si... solo... -un sollozo la interrumpió-. Te amo demasiado... y duele. Mi corazón duele de tanto... -las lagrimas rodaban por sus sienes mojando la almohada-. Siento que no puedo respirar... Eso no es normal. Siento que si no te digo cuanto te amo realmente voy a morir. Y me asusta lo que siento por ti, por que se que si por alguna u otra razón nos separamos... voy a morir.

Jacob suspiró de alivio, si la había lastimado tendrían que parar y el cielo sabia que el moriría si pasaba otra noche de bolas azules.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra oírlo -La Bestia bajó el rostro para borrar las lagrimas de Nessie, pero estas le seguían mas-. Pensé que estaba loco por sentirme así, por necesitarte mas que al aire, a la comida. Pienso que soy un pervertido de primera por tener toda clase de fantasías por toda mi oficina y el apartamento y tener erecciones en los lugares y momentos menos apropiados. Si no te he visto en una hora siento que me falta algo. Dios, Renesmee... te amo tanto que me asusta.

Jacob escondió el rostro en el cuello de Renesmee, pasando sus manos por su espalda apretándola aun mas contra el. Se sentía avergonzado de haber revelado aquellos sentimientos como si fuera un adolescente.

La chica jadeó al sentir como La Bestia se hundía mas en ella. No había parte de sus cuerpos que no se estuviera tocando, pues Nessie estaba aferrada a el, enroscada a Jacob con brazos y piernas, como si quisiera nunca dejarlo ir..

Sin decir una palabra mas, pues todo ya había sido dicho ya, La Bestia salió lentamente del cuerpo de Nessie y volvió a entrar con una lentitud delirante que rayaba en lo tierno, pero eso no era lo que el quería. El quería poseerla de manera muy diferente y entregarle su alma en el proceso. Tenia que calmarse, tenia que hacerlo por que sino ahora si dañaría a Renesmee y de paso toda aquella celestial experiencia terminaría muy pronto, dejando su ego por los suelos. Así que después de unas cuantas suaves envestidas, se detuvo sin salir de ella.

-No... no te detengas - Nessie necesitaba que Jacob se moviera, necesitaba sentirse deseada, a parte de que estar en los brazos de Jacob era como haber ido al cielo y ella estaba a punto de tocar las nubes.

-Sus deseos son ordenes - gruñó La Bestia deslizándose fuera de ella.

Cuando volvió a entrar lo hizo despacio, lento, disfrutando de nuevo de la casi dolorosa fricción que le provocaba el estrecho centro de la mujer que amaba. Los jadeos y una que otra palabra sucia mezclada con declaraciones eternas de amor razonaban en la penumbra de la habitación, escasamente iluminada por las luces de Nueva York que entraban por las cortinas abiertas.

De nueva cuenta, Jacob luchaba contra el instinto de tomarla con fuerza y de una manera casi primitiva, siempre había imaginado tomarla de esa manera, estúpidamente ignorando por completo que Nessie era virgen. Ahora que estaba en su cama solo podía recordar todas aquellas oscuras fantasías con ella. Inconscientemente fue acelerando el ritmo hasta que sintió las uñas de Renesmee enterrándose en su espalda, asqueado consigo mismo se detuvo por completo.

-No! Por que te detienes de nuevo? Hice algo mal? - lloriqueó la chica, había estado tan, pero tan cerca.

-No, yo estaba... Te lastime... yo...

-No. Por que lo dices...? No te detengas - suplicó.

-Estas segura?

-Tu... tu quieres detenerte? - seria la cosa mas espantosa que podría pasarle si Jacob se detenía.

-No! - exclamó La Bestia.

-Entonces no lo hagas...

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras coherentes que pronunciaron antes de que Jacob continuara y se perdieran el uno en el otro.

Jacob apretó sus brazos torno a Renesmee abrazándola tan fuerte que le estaba haciendo daño, pero ella no dijo nada. Eso era lo que quería, complacer a Jacob, que la abrazara, que la tomara, que la hiciera suya, que la hiciera sentir amada como nunca antes se había sentido. A cambio de todo lo que Jacob le había dado tanto material como emocional, ella le pagaría con su devoción y con su amor incondicional.

* * *

Odio como me quedan los capítulos de las primeras veces... pero esto fue lo mejor que me salio.  
Espero sus tomatazos!


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo**** 17**

Jacob a penas si pudo dormir esa noche. Se limitó a contemplar el rostro de Renesmee mientras ella dormía usando su pecho como almohada y abrazándolo por la cintura. Revivió una y otra vez la noche, desde que Nessie abrió la puerta hasta que ambos se perdieron en las sensaciones tan abrumadoras que era el placer mezclado con el amor. Eso nunca le había pasado a Jacob. Si había tenido sexo un _millón _de veces, pero nunca había sido como lo fue con Renesmee. Y lo mejor, lo habían hechos sin preservativo y la experiencia había sido aun mejor. Había estado preocupado toda la cena, preguntándose como le haría para no hacerle daño, pero todo había sucedido con naturalidad. Sus cuerpos parecían conocerse de años, sabían como trabajar unidos. Parecía que sus dedos conocían de memoria el cuerpo de Nessie y aun así se sentía todo tan nuevo, como si nunca antes la hubiera tocado.

Un leve y adorable gruñido lo alertó de que Nessie estaba despertando, en lugar de despertarla completamente de su manera favorita -bajando en ella- esperó a que ella abriera los ojos por su cuenta; de esa forma podía verla dormir unos segundos mas.

Renesmee se movió ligeramente sobre su pecho y el creyó que se había vuelto a dormir hasta que sintió como posaba los labios en su pecho -justo sobre su corazón- lentamente levantó la mirada y sus ojos de chocolate se encontraron con los suyos de onix.

Una pequeña y avergonzada sonrisa se posó en sus labios antes de hablar.

-Hola.

El corazón de La Bestia dio un brinco, era como si hubiera despertado de golpe, era como si hubiera estado esperando que el haber conocido a Nessie fuera un sueño y ahora el sueño le hablaba.

-Hola - se forzó a hablar antes de robarle el aliento con un beso suave y húmedo.

No esperaba que Renesmee le devolviera el beso de esa manera, siempre ponía escusas sobre aun no haberse cepillado los dientes, pero no esa mañana. No, Nessie enredó su dedos en el cabello negro de La Bestia, lo atrajo hacia ella dándole la bienvenida con las piernas abiertas para colocarlo entre ellas. Jacob gimió al sentir como la chica bajo su cuerpo se restregaba contra el invitándolo a algo mas que un simple beso de buenos días.

-Dios, Renesmee... me estas enloqueciendo... - murmuró La Bestia antes de tomar de nuevo a Nessie.

Una hora mas tarde, después de haber recuperado el aliento, Jacob se levantó de la cama cuando Renesmee se quedó dormida de nuevo y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno. No hizo nada muy elaborado pues quería regresar lo mas pronto a la cama con la chica que se había entregado a el sin temor y sin medida.

Mientras el pan se tostaba y el café estaba listo, La Bestia cocinaba media docena de huevos revueltos con mantequilla, para ambos. En un gran plato azul colocó los huevos recién hechos, cortó las cuatro rebanadas de pan en triángulos y los colocó en un plato mas pequeño junto a la mermelada de fresa y durazno que ya esperaban en la charola. Sirvió dos tazas de café con leche y azúcar, así como dos vasos altos de jugo de naranja y colocó dos juegos de cubiertos, y con una sonrisa se dirigió a su habitación.

-Nessie, despierta -canturreó en su oído cuando dejó la charola en el suelo alfombrado a un lado de la cama-. Si despiertas te daré de comer en la boca.

-Mmm.

-Te traje el desayuno, despierta preciosa.

-No quiero, estoy soñando contigo.

Jacob sonrió.

-Pero yo estoy aquí...

-Mmm... esta bien - Nessie se giró dedicándole una sonrisa boba.

Desayunaron en la cama uno muy cerca de otro y casi en silencio, pues tenían mucha hambre luego de las actividades físicas de la noche anterior y la mañana. Se dieron uno que otro beso para quitar las migajas en la comisura de sus labios, se sonrieron con complicidad y se adoraron con la mirada.

Vivían en su propia burbuja hecha de amor y lujuria.

-Que quieres hacer hoy? - cuestionó Jacob posando su brazo derecho sobre los desnudos hombros de Renesmee.

-No lo se... Podemos quedarnos aquí? - una esperanzada mirada hizo que a Jacob le recorriera un escalofrío.

Haría todo por complacer a su preciosa virgen, incluso si ella le hubiera dicho: _saltemos de un bongee_, el lo hubiera hecho. Pero gracias al cielo eso no era lo que el le había pedido.

-Por supuesto. Empezaremos por darnos un baño, tallaré tu espalda, claro. Te pondrás una camiseta mía y... - dejó sus planes a la mitad, pues Nessie ya se había desenredado de la sabana y caminaba desnuda rumbo al baño.

El resto de fin de semana estuvo lleno de comida ordenada, ropa cómoda y _quitafacil_, lecciones de lujuria enseñadas por el _entrenador Osito_. Cuando Renesmee estaba un tanto nerviosa, pues Jacob la quería arriba, le susurró al oído:

-No tienes por que estar nerviosa. Sólo soy yo, conmigo puedes dejarte ir -sus grandes manos acariciaron las suaves curvas de las caderas redondeadas de la chica-. Solo has lo que te diga tu deseo, Ness. No harás nada malo.

Renesmee se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gemir. Jacob solo le estaba hablando en susurros y ella estaba a punto de terminar.

La tarde del domingo vieron _America's Funniest Home Videos_ seguido de _Once Upon A Time _y _Revenge_, comiendo chocolates y lanzandole las envolturas a la televisión cuando algo no le gustaba a Nessie; ya fuera que _The Evil Queen_ truncara los planes de _Snow White_ y _Prince Charming_ o a _Emily Thorne/Amanda Clark_ no le salían los planes contra los Grayson como lo había hablado con _Nolan _en el capitulo anterior.

-Déjame ver si entendí -exclamó Jacob-, Emily en realidad se llama Amanda y Amanda en realidad es Emily...

-Si.

-Se conocieron en el reformatorio, Amanda se cambió de nombre para que no la reconocieran cuando regresara por venganza a _The Hamptons_. Ahora que es Emily es novia de Daniel Grayson, pero en realidad ama a Aiden, pero su gran amor es el tipo del bar, que ahora es novio de Amanda?

-Aja.

Jacob pasó sus dedos por la frente, tratando de entender todo el enredo de _Revenge_.

-Tienes que verlo desde el principio para que lo entiendas Jake -Renesmee le palmeó la rodilla izquierda-. La venganza de Emily no es solo por que si, los Grayson acusaron a su papá de haber sido participe de un ataque terrorista cuando ella era pequeña, Nolan la ayuda por que el papá de Emily creyó en el y su compañía e invirtió en ella, por eso Emily es rica ahora. Victoria era amante de el papá de Emily y por eso Charlotte es su hermana.

Jacob la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-Tienes _Netflix_! Vela desde un principio! Como yo no tengo cable ni satelite... bueno no tenia hasta ahora, esa serie era lo mejor de lo mejor. Bueno aun lo es para mi - se encogió de hombros avergonzada. Era una gran fanática, incluso era participe en foros de la serie, así como de _OUAT_.

-La veré, no te preocupes -la besó en la frente-, necesito ponerme al corriente para poder tener debates contigo. Hablando de debates... que me dices de este libro -La Bestia tomó su _Kindle_-, pagina 50.

Renesmee lo miró con sospecha, tomó entre sus manos el libro electrónico y pasó hasta la pagina indicada. Leyó atentamente y en silencio y fue pasando avidamente pagina por pagina hasta el final del capitulo.

-Tu... tu quieres... a-atarme?

.

El lunes por la mañana Renesmee subió al ascensor junto con Bree y algunos otros compañeros de K.B. & Asociados, dijo muy poco de su fin de semana, solo que había pasado ambos días en la cama. Ellos pensaron que descansando, no que lo pasó desnuda al lado de La Bestia. El ascensor se detuvo en el piso veinticinco y Nessie caminó hacia su escritorio como cada mañana. Pero antes de sentarse por completo, Jacob la tomó justo por encima del codo y casi la arrastró por todo el piso frente a todos sus compañeros hasta que estuvieron frente a la antigua oficina de Leah Clearwater.

-Bienvenida a su nueva oficina, señorita Dwyer - abrió la cerradura con una llave y se la entregó a Renesmee.

Nessie abrió la puerta encontrándose con una oficina totalmente remodelada. El color amarillo vomito de las paredes había desaparecido bajo dos capas de pintura acrílica color lavanda, armonizada con fotografías en blanco y negro de París, Londres, San Francisco, Moscú y Tokio.

-No, pero yo...

-No me rechaces este regalo frente a todos, Ness - susurró Jacob en tono suplicante.

Había mandado redecorar la oficina desde que despidió a Leah, el personal contratado solo trabajaban en las noches y este fin de semana habían terminado por fin, instalando un gran y hermoso escritorio de cerezo a juego con el librero y la mesita de café frente al sillón de dos plazas color magenta. Era una muestra de amor sin ser obvia para los demás. Cada jefe de cuenta tenia su oficina y estaba decorada a su gusto, así que Nessie no seria la excepción.

Pero a ella aun le abrumaban todas las muestras de amor tan extravagantes de La Bestia, su escritorio era mas que suficiente, no necesitaba aquella amplia y hermosa oficina nueva con su nombre en la puerta.

-No lo rechazo, pero... me parece que eres un poco derrochador en cuanto a mi se refiere.

-Solo di gracias, _señor Black_, sonríe... y después veremos en que forma me lo puedes pagar.

-Gracias, señor Black - sonrió tímidamente tomando las llaves.

-De nada - sin sonreír u otra palabra mas, Jacob giró sobre sus talones y con una sola gélida mirada dirigida a el personal que los veía atentamente, basto para que cobraran vida e intentaran parecer ocupados, contestando teléfonos que no habían sonado y escribiendo en computadoras aun apagadas.

Renesmee se instaló en la oficina y descubrió que todos los archivos y trabajo que tenia en la computadora de su escritorio de asistente ya se encontraban en la nueva. Se tomó unos instantes para procesar que ahora tenia una oficina y era perfecta, y que su nombre estaba escrito en la puerta.

A a las diez de la mañana le llegó un enorme arreglo de veintidós rosas blancas y treinta y ocho rosas rojas. No tenían tarjeta pero sabia que eran de Jacob. Era la primera vez que le daban flores y eran las flores mas hermosas que había visto; las rosas blancas apenas estaban floreciendo y se veían delicadas, en cambio las rosas rojas estaban totalmente abiertas y lucían exuberantes y llamativas. La chica pensó que las rosas casi parecían simbólicas, sin embargo lo eran para Jacob. Las rosas los representaban, las rosas blancas eran Nessie y el las rojas. La pureza e inocencia en contraste con la experiencia y la lujuria.  
El sabia que eran demasiado cursis, pero no le importó.

-Wow! Quien te envió esto? - preguntó Bree al entrar a la oficina de Nessie para irse a comer juntas.

-No lo se, no tienen tarjeta - Nessie dejó de escribir en la computadora para ver como su amiga admiraba las hermosas rosas.

-Te las envió La Bestia?

-Que?! - la voz de Renesmee subió.

Bree los había descubierto!

-Piénsalo, el te promovió, el despidió a Leah para darte a ti la cuenta. Mira esta oficina! Yo digo que le gustas - Bree se asintió a si misma y luego volvió a acariciar las rosas.

-No! Como crees?

-Bueno, esa es mi teoría. En serio, piénsalo, Nessie -Bree se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas frente al escritorio de su amiga-. A ti y solo a ti te trataba como la mierda, bueno, a todos, pero mas a ti. Te hacia que te quedaras hasta tarde y no te dejaba ni comer ni ir al baño. Luego un día... decidió que ya no iba a luchar contra sus sentimientos y pensó que dejándote ir a comer conmigo cuando se te daba la gana te demostraba que no le eras indiferente. Luego no dijo una sola palabra cuando hablaste sin su permiso y para rematar... mira donde estas! Eras la nueva encargada de cuenta! Y nada mas y nada menos que estas a cargo de la cuenta McCarty! La Bestia moría por esa cuenta! Y te la dio a ti! Y mira esta oficina! - repitió extendiendo los brazos, señalando el entorno.

-También le dio a Leah tanto la oficina como la cuenta -replicó Nessie-. Yo solo soy un reemplazo conveniente.

-Si, pero le dio la cuenta a Leah por que ella solía ser increíble! Era la super estrella de K.B., por ella es que esta aquí el imbécil de Seth. La Bestia no sabe como comenzar a cortejarte y lo hace de esta forma -Renesmee comenzó a preocuparse al ver que Bree hablaba en serio-. Es como _The Beauty and The Beast,_ en lugar de regalarte una enorme biblioteca, te dio una oficina con vista - Bree sonrió soñadoramente, era una romántica empedernida desde que habíaconocido a Diego.

Desde que había encontrado al amor de su vida, quería que todo el mundo tuviera uno, empezando por su pequeña y solitaria amiga.

-Ya hay que irnos a comer, Bree. Estas delirando - Nessie tomó sus cosas tratando de no temblar, pues Bree no estaba divagando. Era la verdad.

.

Durante la semana La Bestia y Nessie casi no se vieron en la oficina -arruinando los planes de Jacob de tener sexo en su oficina y_estrenar _la de Renesmee-, ella estaba muy ocupada con la organización de la campaña McCarty. Todo el martes y miércoles por la mañana había estado presente en los castings de los modelos/actores secundarios del comercial, el miércoles por la tarde se había reunido con la empresa cinematográfica que filmaría el comercial y con la gente que estaba buscando las locaciones, el jueves cerró el contrato con un prestigioso fotógrafo para la publicidad impresa y el viernes se reunió con Alice para coordinar el vestuario que usarían los actores y de paso el del resto del mes de Renesmee.

Entre todo ese trabajo, Nessie se dio tiempo para elegir al nuevo asistente de Jacob y le dio un pequeño curso.

-El café del señor Black tiene que estar en su escritorio a mas tardar a las ocho treinta, le gusta con una cucharada de azúcar y un poco de leche. El café lo tienes en el escritorio bajo llave, es muy caro. El café que se esta tomando desde la semana pasada es de Colombia, solamente tu puedes usar esta cafetera para hacerle el café a el -Nessie señaló la sofisticada que era el anhelo del resto de la compañía-. Tu café lo puedes hacer en aquella, como el resto de nosotros. Pon solo la cantidad de agua necesaria para la taza del señor Black, no mas.

El chico asintió anotando todo lo que Nessie le decía.

Jacob le preguntó a Renesmee por que había elegido de entre todos los candidatos a su anterior puesto a un chico, por lo que ella respondió:

-La ultima vez que tuviste una asistente mujer te la llevaste a la cama, así que mejor prevengo - no había ni rastro de broma en su tono, pero claro que lo era.

-No... no confías en mi? - preguntó herido.

-Si, pero no en las chicas ansiosas que me preguntaron si estabas casado.

-Quien te preguntó eso? - Jacob se sorprendido, dejando el tenedor en el plato.

-La _dudosa rubia _que traía las tetas de fuera - refunfuñó la chica y Jacob casi se ahoga con el trago que le había dado a su copa de vino.

Estaban cenando en el apartamento de Jacob, la cena la había preparado Emily, como todos los días. Cosa que aun le parecía muy extraña a Renesmee. Llegaba a casa y tenia comida esperándola en el horno, el lugar estaba limpio y la ropa sucia ya estaba lavada, planchada o almidonada en el armario.

-Espera, dijiste _tetas_?! - La Bestia nunca la había escuchado decir ninguna palabra incorrecta, altisonante o sucia.

En cambio a el si se le soltaba la lengua cada vez que la tenia entre sus brazos, cosa que no había pasado desde el lunes por la mañana, Nessie estaba muy cansada cuando llegaba a casa.

-Si, por que no eran senos. Senos es algo natural, tetas son esas cosas horribles implantadas. No es que tenga nada en contra con los implantes, de hecho a mi me vendrían bien unos, pero no una talla doble D.

-Para empezar, Renesmee, estoy muy contento con tu talla. Nada de que te vendría bien ni que nada - replicó Jacob tomando otro ravioli con su tenedor.

-Son muy pequeñas -Nessie bajó la mirada a sus senos que casi escapaban del generoso escote del vestido que se había puesto para cenar-. Bueno ahora no se ven tan pequeñas por el _Push Up_ - rebotó ligeramente en su asiento para que sus senos brincaran.

La Bestia había dejado de escuchar en cuanto Nessie bajó la mirada a sus senos, pues Jacob le había prestado toda su atención a las_nenas _que le saludaban desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-De acuerdo, suficiente - Jacob se levantó de su asiento limpiando sus labios con la servilleta de lino.

Casi corrió a la cocina y tomó el _Hershey's _liquido, fue de nuevo a la cocina apagó las velas de un soplido y tomó la mano de Nessie, todo en menos de diez segundos.

Lo siguiente que supo Renesmee es que estaba a horcajadas, con Jacob enterrado profundamente en ella y lamiendo el chocolate de sus senos.

* * *

De acuerdo! Lo admito, la fanática de _Once Upon A Time _y _Revenge_, soy yo! Pero no participo en foros ni nada de eso jejeje


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo**** 18**

Nessie se estiró en la cama sintiendo dolor en lugares extraños. La Bestia había hecho con ella lo que quiso la noche anterior, no es que ella se estuviera quejando, pero estaba hecha polvo. Necesitaba alejarse un poco de el, necesitaba un poco de control, de cordura, no todo podía ser sexo, sexo y mas sexo... Esta bien, increíble sexo... Pero necesitaba un respiro y un descanso para su_mallugado _y saciado cuerpo.

No se habían visto en toda la semana y ese viernes habían desquitado los días perdidos, de nuevo, no es que ella se estuviera quejando, pero tenia... miedo. Estaba muy apegada a Jacob, toda su vida había estado sola y ahora que tenia a alguien se había pegado a el como una pequeña sanguijuela, todo giraba torno a el. No quería que Jacob se hartara muy pronto de ella, necesitaba un poco de espacio y le daría La Bestia también un poco de eso.

Así que cuando su celular sonó luego de una larga ducha y Bree la invitó de compras aceptó de inmediato, ganándose una mala mirada y luego un puchero de La Bestia.

-Yo quería pasar todo el día aquí en la cama contigo, Ness.

-Lo se, pero... dame un... respiro y unas horas para... -Renesmee se aclaró la garganta y se removió incomoda sentada poniéndose los zapatos-. Dame unas horas para... ya sabes... duele...

La mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron.

-Te lastimé? - Jacob, quien aun se encontraba desnudo en la cama se acercó a ella.

-No, solo que... creo que anoche fue demasiado.

Claro que había sido demasiado, en cierto punto pensó que enloquecería. Sabia que La Bestia era bueno, pero no tanto. Y ella ciertamente no había pensado que supiera hacer todas aquellas cosas tan pero tan bien y que ella fuera una alumna tan ávida de aprender y... tan... _flexible_.

-Bueno, eso no es mi culpa -La Bestia murmuró besandole los hombros-. Es tuya, completamente. Tienes un lindo cuerpecito que me tienta y no dejabas de decir que no parara, que no me detuviera.

Sonrojada hasta lo imposible, Renesmee se levantó de la cama.

-No te vayas - Jacob trató de tomarla de la mano, pero esta se escurrió entre sus dedos.

-Bree... Bree me esta esperando, ademas tengo estas lindas tarjetas de regalo que me diste la semana pasada - sonrió metiendo tarjeta por tarjeta a su cartera _ABC_, las cuales eran de_Macy's, Barneys, Berdorf Goodman, Nordstrom, Saks Fifth Avenue _y por supuesto _La Perla_ y _Agent Provocateur_.

Entre todas las tarjetas sumaban mas de quince mil dolares.

-Esta bien, comprate algo lindo y sexy... De preferencia mas ligueros. Tengo grabado a fuego esa noche, Ness - la voz de Jacob bajó causándole escalofríos a su novia.

Ella también recordaba esa noche. Su primera vez. La Bestia no le había quitado el liguero y las medias, sus grandes y fuertes manos recorrieron sus piernas cubiertas por las suaves medias de seda cuando el había estado dentro, profundamente enterrado en su suave y estrecho centro.

Renesmee solo asintió, tomó su bolso y le dio un rápido beso. Si La Bestia seguía hablando ella misma se arrancaría la ropa y no saldría de esa cama hasta el Día del Juicio Final.

.

Las chicas antes de irse de compras desayunaron en un lindo restaurante, donde se pusieron al día con los chismes de la oficina; una vez alimentadas se dirigieron a Macys y Barney's. Se tomaron un descanso en _Starbucks _y en cuanto le dieron el ultimo trago a su moca frapuchino se dirigieron de nuevo a su vital misión de comprar en tiendas lindas llenas de cosas aun mas lindas.

Bree se sorprendió por la cantidad de tarjetas de regalo y la suma de dinero que contenía cada una, Renesmee le inventó que cuando trabajaba para Jacob el le decía que se deshiciera de ellas, por que el no las usaría, pero ella había sido una empleada mala al quedárselas. La explicación falsa llenó de orgullo a Bree, ella hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

-Esto esta lindo. No te parece que es lindo, Nessie? - Bree le mostró un vestido vaporoso rosa pálido.  
_Lindo _se había convertido en la palabra favorita del día.

-Si, es muy lindo, pero ya viene el otoño, donde lo usarías? Lo tendrías guardado en tu armario hasta la primavera y tal vez en ese entonces no te guste.

-Cierto. Solo seria dinero a la basura. Mejor me compro las botas que vimos hace rato. Te acuerdas? Las que tienen una hebillita a los costados...

-Te enojarías si las compro en color caramelo? - preguntó Nessie con una sonrisa tímida, pues a ella también le había gustado las botas, pero no sabia si estaba _permitido _copiarle a Bree.

-Estas bromeando? Compralas en todos los colores que tengan. Aprovecha esas nenas - por _nenas _se refería a la tarjeta de regalo de _Nordstrom_.

Compraron zapatos, blusas, faldas, pantalones, jeans, brazaletes, pendientes, anillos... En Saks, Nessie le compró a Jacob unas cuantas corbatas de colores que el no tenia; claro, a escondidas de Bree.

En _Agent Provocateur,_ Renesmee compró el encargo de Jacob: ligueros. También compró lindas pijamas de seda, tanto como de pantalón o short y blusa, como camisolas y batas a juego.

Le parecía que se estaba convirtiendo en una chica materialista y codiciosa, se había comprado mas ropa. Ella ya tenia mucha en casa, tenia ropa en el apartamento de La Bestia y en el suyo, para que quería mas? Pero nunca había tenido nada y ahora que podía permitírselo, lo quería todo. Desde que Alice le había dado todo un guardarropa no había repetido prenda ni una sola vez, como lo hacia anteriormente. Ni siquiera había repetido ropa interior ni zapatos!

Así que... por que había comprado mas? Tal vez, por que ella misma lo había elegido, tal vez por el hecho de que era emocionante y divertido escoger ella misma la ropa y ademas... había ido de compras con una amiga! Cuando en la vida había hecho eso?

Las chicas con las que había compartido dormitorio en la universidad, solo habían sido eso: compañeras de habitación. Nunca había compartido el dormitorio con una chica de su carrera, así que ellas ya tenían su circulo y nunca incluían a Nessie, por que siempre rechazaba sus ofertas por falta de dinero. Cuando la invitaban ella rechazaba por que tampoco quería ser una mantenida. Así que siempre estaba sola en su dormitorio haciendo las tareas y trabajos que le encargaban los profesores, estudiando y haciendo créditos extras para mantener la media beca y cuando no estaba estudiando, trabajaba. Se sentía sola, muy, muy sola, nunca lo negó, pero al menos tenia a la maestra Carmen y su esposo Eleazar, ellos le habían ayudado a entrar a la universidad, la habían ayudado a llenar las solicitudes, pero luego ellos murieron en un horrible accidente de trafico, un año antes de graduarse y ahora si estaba completamente sola.

-Nessie! Tierra llamando a Nessie! - Bree sacudió una bragas de encaje transparente en la cara de Renesmee, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Extrañaba a la maestra Carmen.

-Lo siento, yo... lo siento - la chica sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-De acuerdo. Mira te decía que cual crees que le guste mas a Diego, estas rojas o estas negras? - Bree le mostró las dos bragas.

-Mmm... las negras. Son mas bonitas, son sexys sin ser vulgares y combinan con tu cabello.

-Negras serán! - Bree tomó las bragas y se dirigió al área de sostenes donde escogió varios de encaje con _push up_.

Ambas chicas preferían el _push up_ que el relleno para sus hombres, ya que al estar desnudas se perdía el efecto; ademas en la oficina si Bree traía un poco mas de escote Seth se lanzaría sobre ella, aunque últimamente sus ojos no habían estado en ella sino en Nessie, solo que con ella era mas discreto.

.

Renesmee llegó a su apartamento con una gran sonrisa, dejó todas sus compras junto al armario con el gran espejo y entre todas ellas busco lo que le había comprado a Jacob y unos cuantos conjuntos de fina lencería. También había comprado linda ropa interior de algodón con florecitas, nubecitas y unas hasta con caritas felices. No siempre se vestiría como una _femme fatale_, ciertamente no podía usar una diminuta tanga en esos días _especiales _del mes.

La chica entró al hogar de La Bestia y lo encontró en el cuarto de juegos viendo un partido de fútbol americano, gritándole a la enorme pantalla con cerveza en mano.

-Hola! - Nessie se dejó caer en su regazo, sorprendiéndolo.

No la había escuchado llegar.

-Hey! - antes de decir otra palabra se besaron como si no se hubieran visto en años, en lugar de horas.

La Bestia hábilmente movió a Nessie para sentarla a horcajadas, enredó sus manos en sus suaves rizos mientras mordía ligeramente su cuello pálido.

-Quiero marcarte, Renesmee - sus palabras salieron como un gruñido salvaje.

Quería morderla y que sus dientes se quedaran para siempre marcados en su piel, pero la piel de Nessie era suave y perfecta y el no quería arruinarla. Seria una lastima arruinarla como un salvaje sin control.

Renesmee sintió como los dientes de Jacob pasaban por su piel, disparando su ritmo cardíaco. No podía tener sexo todavía, aun le temblaban las piernas y se sentía hinchada y muy, muy sensible.

-Te-te compré... -respiró profundamente, tratando de calmase-. Te compré algo.

-En serio?

-Espero que te gusten, la otra noche noté que no tienes corbatas de este color -se levantó del regazo de Jacob para acercarse a las bolsas que había dejado en la puerta del cuarto de juegos-. Si no te gustan, dímelo, no hay problema... y te traigo un color que si te guste.

Nessie sacó una caja naranja de Hermès y se la entregó a su novio quien la aceptó con una sonrisa, luego saco otras mas. Se sentó en la butaca a la derecha de Jacob y esperó a que el abriera su regalo.

El corazón de La Bestia se detuvo un instante y comenzó a sentirse suave y calientito por dentro. Nessie, _su _Nessie le había comprado algo, había pensado en el en su maratón de compras, había estado en sus pensamientos.  
Aun sintiéndose en las nubes, abrió la caja de la prestigiosa marca y una corbata y un pañuelo de seda color chocolate lo miraban desde el interior. Era el color de los ojos de Renesmee, era de un cálido color chocolate que no imaginó combinado en ninguno de sus trajes hechos a la medida. La corbata seria estrenada en las muñecas de Renesmee y el pañuelo en sus ojos.

El lo sabia, se sentía enfermo y retorcido, pero ella era la culpable, como le había dicho esa mañana. Ella tenia la culpa por ser tan irresistible para el y causarle todas aquellas sucias fantasías.

-Que dices? Te gusta?

-Es perfecta - Jacob sonrió ampliamente derritiendo a la chica por completo.

Amaba esa sonrisa, era amplia, cálida y perfecta gracias a la ortodoncia que Jacob odió en la adolescencia, pero que luego fue bautizada como el _Imán de Chicas_, pero ahora solo quería atraer a una sola chica y esta lo miraba como si fuera a saltarle encima de un momento a otro.

Aquello le alegraba, le gustaba saber que no era el único maníaco que solo pensaba en sexo. Su pequeña virgen no era inmune a la lujuria y pasión que siempre los rodeaba.

-También te com... -Nessie se aclaró la garganta, pues había sonado ronca y seductora-. También te compré estas - le entregó las otras cajas.

La primera tenia una corbata y pañuelo a juego color turquesa, la segunda el contenido era rojo sangre y la ultima, purpura.

-Tengo una camisa lila que jamas me he puesto, crees que quede bien? - preguntó Jacob acariciando la ultima corbata.

-Definitivamente, quedaría bien con un traje azul marino o gris, en cualquier tonalidad de gris.

-Me encantaron, son hermosas, pero... solo compraste cosas para mi? Donde esta lo que compraste tu?

-Ahí esta una parte - señaló a su espalda con el pulgar-, pensé que tal vez que gustaría verlas... en mi.

Jacob supo por el sonrojo de Renesmee que las bolsas que aun yacían en la puerta era lencería, por lo que no le tomó mas de diez segundos tomar sus regalos, a Nessie y la lencería de _Agent Provocateur_ y dirigirse al dormitorio, para tener su propio desfile con su propia _Angel_.

El lunes en la oficina Jacob se reunió con Seth para hablar del nuevo presupuesto de la campaña McCarty, así como para presentarle los balances trimestrales.

-Extraño a Renesmee - murmuró Seth con un triste suspiro, sobre los balances que le estaba mostrando a Jacob para su próxima_junta _con el _dueño _de K.B. & Asociados.

-Que?

-La chica que era tu asistente. La extraño ver todas las mañanas preparándote el café y al frente, en su escritorio. Es una lastima que ahora la tengas encerrada en una oficina.

La Bestia arrugó ligeramente las hojas haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ahorcar a su CFO.

-Que no estabas interesado en Bree? - preguntó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, pues necesitaba distraerse, ademas Nessie le había contado sobre el acoso de Seth hacia su amiga.

-Si, pero ella no me hace caso y creo que tiene novio. Y Renesmee es mas bonita, amable y lo mejor... soltera!. Y ya viste la falda que trae hoy? -claro que la había visto, el la había elegido esa mañana-. Cuando se sentó en la cafetería a tomarse un café con Bree, cruzó la pierna y se le vio el liguero por la abertura lateral. Liguero! Quien en estos días usa liguero? Es la cosa mas sexy que he visto - Seth pasó la lengua por sus labios imaginando que lo hacia en los muslos de Renesmee.

-Ella es gay, Seth - Jacob soltó de golpe en un bajo gruñido.

No iba a soportar mas tiempo a Seth hablando así de su mujer. Por que Nessie era suya, solo suya.

-Que?!

Jacob se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose muy, pero que muy mezquino, mal amigo con Seth y mal novio con Nessie. La estaba difamando.

-Que a Renesmee no le vas a interesar, si te le insinúas, como creo que ya los has hecho. Ella te va a ignorar.

-Como sabes que ella es gay? - Seth se aflojo la corbata, era el o hacia mucho calor en la oficina de La Bestia?

-Uno sabe esas cosas, Seth - por supuesto que no. Al menos el no.

-Bueno, yo no se. Como es que se sabe?

-Le has coqueteado? - La Bestia esperaba una respuesta negativa.

-No mucho, no tanto como a Bree.

Jacob respiró profundamente. Necesitaba mantener la calma, ademas se estaba divirtiendo al ver como Seth se deshacía frente a el, así que decidió divertirse un poco mas.

-Por que crees que ninguna de las dos les halaga tus intentos?

-Espera... Que me estas queriendo decir?

-Con quien va a comer Bree todos los días? A quien acudió Renesmee por ayuda cuando la promoví?

Seth se quedó callado, frunciendo el ceño como si La Bestia le estuviera hablando en francés, materia que reprobó año tras año en la preparatoria.

Jacob se sentía... sucio. Seth Clearwater no era su mejor amigo en el mundo, pero si cercano a el, pero era demasiado coqueto. Sabia por Renesmee que el molestaba todo el día, todos los días a Bree, ahora había puesto sus ojos en Nessie y no quería que el la hiciera sentir incomoda con sus coqueteos. De acuerdo, era por que hervía de celos por que Seth se estuviera interesando en su mujer. Renesmee era suya.

El día en que Nessie los dejó plantados a el y a Rachel, vio como Seth había besado a la chica en la mejilla y había enloquecido. Ella le explicó después que había sido una especie de despedida, pues su CFO creía que la despedirían. Pero ahora sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Aun no unes los puntos, Seth? - murmuró metiendo los balances en la carpeta que se llevaría a casa para revisar con detenimiento, por que el era el dueño.

-Ellas... ellas están... _juntas_? - la voz de Seth casi se quebró.

.

-Hola, terroncito de azúcar! - exclamó Bree el martes por la mañana entregándole a Nessie una taza de café.

-Gra... Terroncito de azúcar?

-Que no lo sabes?

-Saber que?

-Ayer te lo pasaste encerrada todo el día en la oficina y no te enteraste - Bree le ofreció una galleta haciéndole ojitos.

Nessie le frunció el ceño a su amiga, por que le estaba..._coqueteando_?

-Enterarme de que? Y por que estas toda... cariñosa...? Y por que la gente nos ve raro? - susurró, sintiendo como le comenzaban a arder las mejillas.

Desde que entró al edificio y se encontró con varios compañeros, notó como la miraban, pensó que solo lo hacían por la ropa. En comparación a su nueva ropa, con la otra lucia andrajosa.

-Caramelito, están esperando a que lo _hagamos _contra el refrigerador - contestó Bree con un tonito exasperado. Como si no estuviera viendo lo evidente.

-QUE?! Por que? - Renesmee casi deja caer su taza de café.

-Por que el imbécil de Seth dijo que estamos saliendo.

-Whoa, que?!

-Si, como lo oyes. Así que no lo niegues, por que nos seguirá hostigando como antes - Bree comenzó a hablar en susurros casi arrinconando a su amiga, para que nadie las escuchara.

-A mi no me hostiga.

-No, pero te ve de una manera espeluznante - Bree le dio otra galleta a Nessie.

-En serio? Nunca lo he notado.

-Por que siempre estas en las nubes pensando cosas sucias con tu jefe.

-Que?! Eso... eso no es cierto!

Eso no podía estar pasando. Algo le había puesto Jacob en el desayuno, no espera, ella no desayunó con el, se habían saltado el desayuno para hacerlo sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Entonces eso estaba pasando? La gente creía que Bree y ella eran_novias _y Bree sabia que pensaba cosas sucias con Jacob?

-No te hagas, las dos sabemos que esta de muy buen ver, otra cosa es su actitud. Es una bestia, no por nada le decimos así - Bree tomo otra galletita para remojarla en su cafe.

Nessie se ruborizó por las palabras de su amiga y casi le da un manotazo cuando comenzó a juguetear con sus rizos como suele hacerlo Jacob, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo pues Seth había entrado a la estancia por su usual taza de café matutina. Cuando las vio en la esquina de la pequeña cafetería de la empresa, se detuvo como si se hubiera topado con un cristal, luego desvió la mirada y se dirigió directamente a la cafetera sin hacer contacto visual con nadie. Con su taza de café en mano se marchó sin decirles una palabra.

-Pobrecito, has matado todas sus ilusiones, Bree.

-Bah! A mi que me importa, te tengo a ti - Bree tomó a su_amante _del brazo y salieron del lugar para dirigirse a sus respectivas oficinas bajo las miradas de sus compañeros.

* * *

Hola, terroncitos de azúcar! Jejejeje  
Lamento la demora, pero mi inspiración esta muriendo... Buaaa!  
Espero sus comentarios, burlas, criticas, cartas de amor, cartas de odio, sugerencias, abucheos, tomatazos... Ya saben que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos y si tengo tiempito los contesto.

Kisses and Love  
Vicky W.

Pd: **_Romy_**, este capitulo esta dedicado a ti. Gracias por escuchar (leer) mis ideas raras, problemas existenciales y soportar mis bloqueos.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo**** 19**

Mas tarde ese martes, Jacob le llamó a Renesmee a su oficina, para ciertas actividades extracurriculares.

-Señorita Dwyer, podría venir a mi oficina con cualquier documento sobre la campaña McCarty que tenga a la mano, por favor - pidió en tono amable y bajo.

-Que?

-Que vengas!

-Para que?

-Vas a venir o no?

Nessie miró el teléfono al alejarlo de su oído, preguntándose que quería Jacob con cualquier documento...

_Oh!_

-En seguida voy, señor Black!

-Por cierto -la voz de La Bestia se tornó conspiradora-, no traigas bragas.

-Que? - la chica preguntó en jadeo, mientras todo debajo de su ombligo se contrajo.

-Ya me escuchó, señorita Dwyer - ambos terminaron la llamada, luego de unas cuantas pesadas respiraciones.

Renesmee reunió un montón de papeles al azar con las manos temblorosas y los metió en una carpeta, se levantó de su asiento y revisó que su puerta estuviera cerrada con llave para poder subirse la falda, desenganchar el liguero y quitarse las bragas color canela.

Al salir de su oficina se apresuró para llegar a la de La Bestia, siempre y cuando teniendo cuidado de que nadie le notara que no llevaba bragas. Pero era imposible que alguien lo notara, la falda color tabaco era amplia y de tejido grueso, pues el otoño se estaba acercando y las mañanas eran frías cuando salia del apartamento. La falda era conservadora, pero la blusa estampada con colores tierra tenia un escote profundo en cuello V, sexy y de buen gusto. Por supuesto, todo era de _ABC_.

-Tu jefe me llamó - le murmuró Nessie al nuevo asistente de Jacob, Colin.

El chico apenas tenia veinte años, y lucia muy joven, pero era al menos tan eficiente como lo había sido Renesmee. Lo había elegido por su inteligencia y eficacia, no por ser hombre como le había dicho a Jacob. De acuerdo, el que fuera hombre había influido un 60% en la decisión de elegirlo.

-Claro, deja te anuncio - exclamó el chico con una sonrisa triste.

Todos los hombres de K.B. & Asociados estaban de luto por la_homosexualidad _de Bree y Renesmee, pero al mismo tiempo pensaban que era sexy. Dos chicas lindas como ellas, juntas, era la fantasía de cada hombre.

Nessie escuchó como La Bestia le gritaba a Colin, diciéndole que Renesmee no necesitaba ser anunciada, ella podía entrar cuando quisiera.

-Puedes entrar - el chico saltó de la silla para abrirle la puerta a Nessie, como ella solía hacerlo.

-Gracias, Colin.

Renesmee cerró la puerta con seguro, mientras Jacob la recorría entera con la mirada levantándose de su escritorio.

-Señorita Dwyer, venga aquí por favor.

Nessie casi corrió hacia sus brazos cuando dejó la carpeta en la mesita de café frente al sofá de cuero. La Bestia gruñó cuando sus labios se encontraron y con facilidad la levantó por la cintura para sentarla sobre el escritorio que ya estaba vació, listo para las actividades laborales clandestinas.

-Mmm... señorita Dwyer - gimió contra los labios de Nessie al hundir un largo dedo en su húmedo y estrecho interior.

-Señor Black - susurró la chica siguiéndole el juego del jefe y la secretaria, que nunca pudieron concretar por el repentino asenso de Renesmee.

Jacob fue descendiendo los labios por su suave cuello y la piel expuesta por el escote, mientras sus manos abrían bruscamente las rodillas de Nessie. Un segundo después estaba arrodillado frente a ella escondiendo juguetonamente la cabeza entre los pliegues de la falda, jugando al _peekaboo_.

Renesmee trató de ahogar las risas mordiéndose los labios, hasta que soltó el aire del golpe al sentir la lengua de Jacob explorando en su centro hasta que encontró el delicado y sensible brote. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás apoyando las manos en el escritorio, perdiéndose en lo que le hacia La Bestia bajo la falda, deleitándose con cada movimiento que hacia esa lengua traviesa que la enloquecía hasta la muerte.

Nessie se sentía poderosa, era ella la que estaba en un pedestal, siendo adorada por el hombre mas atractivo, fuerte y grande que había conocido y el estaba arrodillado frente a ella. Ese encuentro de alguna forma era mas excitante que en casa, tal vez era por la clandestinidad. Estaban en la oficina de Jacob, separados solo por una puerta del medio centenar de personas que ignoraban por completo la relación que ellos tenían y que pensaban que ella era homosexual.

-Dios, Jake... Hubiera dejado la puerta abierta para que... el... -Nessie se quedó sin aliento al sentir los dientes de Jacob, rozando su sensible carne- estúpido de Seth... como lo llama Bree... Oh, Dios... me estas follando con la lengua...! Nos viera...

-Mmm hum... Espera -Jacob salió de su escondite, sobresaltado-, que quieres que Seth nos vea?!

-No que nos vea, sino para que vea que no soy gay. No se por que inventó eso de que Bree y yo somos novias. Todo el mundo cree eso!

Jacob se rió limpiando sus labios con la lengua.

-El no lo inventó, yo se lo dije ayer.

-QUE?! Por que?! - Nessie se bajó la falda sintiéndose demasiado expuesta.

-Por que el me expresó sus... intensiones contigo.

-Y por eso decidiste que era mejor arruinar mi reputación? - Renesmee alzó la voz, totalmente incrédula.

-Ness, no es para tanto -La Bestia se puso de pie-, yo solo quería que Seth retrocediera.

-Pero, por que?! Es que no me crees lo suficientemente capaz como para decirle yo misma que retrocediera? No me crees capaz de hacerlo entender que no estoy interesada en el?!

-Ness...

-Ademas el esta loco por Bree!

-No, ya no. Ella siempre lo rechaza y el me dijo todas estas cosas sobre ti que me hicieron enojar y yo...

-Y creíste que yo encantada me lanzaría a tus brazos agradecida, o que? -Renesmee se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada, luciendo totalmente adorable para La Bestia-. Pensaste que por que a ti no te dije que retrocedieras, tampoco lo haría con el?

-Que? No! - Jacob parpadeó incrédulo. Eso jamas, pero jamas le había cruzado por la cabeza.

Renesmee si le había dicho que no estaba interesada el día en que fueron a lavar su ropa, luego quedaron de ser amigos pero lo que sentían el uno por el otro era demasiado fuerte como para solo tener una amistad.

-Entonces?

-Estaba celoso, de acuerdo?! -Jacob gruñó frustrado. Por que Ness no entendía que lo había hecho por que la amaba?-. Estaba tan celoso escuchándolo decir que te extrañaba, lo linda que eres y lo amable...

-Entonces prefieres que mis compañeros de trabajo hablen mal de mi? - Nessie saltó del escritorio, lista para dar un puñetazo o dos.

Nunca había estado tan enfadada en su vida. Había estado frustrada por su pobreza y hubo una época en la que odiaba a sus padres por haberla abandonado, pero ahora que tenia a Jacob todos aquellos sentimientos negativos habían pasado a un segundo plano... Hasta que el la hizo enfadar.

-No! Ademas tu me has dicho lo incomoda que Bree se siente con cada comentario morboso y las miradas que le da Seth. No quería eso para ti! Piensas que me voy a sentir bien o que no voy a desollar vivo a Seth si tu algún día vienes y me dices que ahora es a ti a quien acosa?

-Pues entonces le hubieras dicho la verdad! Le hubieras dicho que retrocediera por que estoy contigo... O le hubieras dicho que tienes ya varias quejas en su contra sobre acoso y no decir que soy gay y que Bree es mi novia!

Jacob soltó unas risitas involuntarias.

-Crees que es gracioso?!

-No, no, por supuesto que no - La Bestia se aclaró la garganta.

-Sabes lo horrible que se siente que hablen de ti a tus espaldas? Que digan cosas que no son ciertas? Que especulen, que inventen chismes sobre ti?

-De hecho si. Me llaman _La Bestia_, no? Crees que no duele aun que sea un poco que me vean de esa forma? - Jacob jamas lo había admitido ni a si mismo, hasta ahora.

-Por que tu te lo has ganado, Jacob! Como me tratabas? Como tratas al resto de la empresa? Como te robas clientes de otras compañías...

-Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, Renesmee.

-Lo se y te respeto y admiro por eso, lo creas o no... Pero ahora la gente dice que soy gay! No hay nada de malo en ello, al contrario, apoyo totalmente a la comunidad homosexual, es ridículo que no tengan los mismos derechos que los heterosexuales, pero no es motivo de chismes! Amaba trabajar aquí Jacob, ahora lo has arruinado - Renesmee se alejó de La Bestia con lagrimas en los ojos, tomó la carpeta que había dejado sobre la mesita de café y salió de la oficina dando un sonoro portazo asustando a todo el piso veinticinco.

Todos habían escuchado la discusión a medias, se escuchaban las voces alteradas pero no en si lo que decían. Nunca nadie le había levantado la voz a La Bestia y vivía para contarlo y ahí estaba Renesmee, furiosa y humillada y aun con su trabajo.

.

-Que hiciste que?! - le gritaron Bella y Edward a Jacob al teléfono en altavoz, ocasionando que a La Bestia casi le explotara el tímpano.

-Lo se. Pero lo hice con buenas intenciones...

Edward y Bella soltaron a reír.

-Esa niña te ha hecho mas idiota - exclamó Edward limpiándose las lagrimas de la risa.

Jacob les había contado con lujo de detalles los últimos días junto a Nessie, culminando en su reciente homosexualidad y relación lesbica con Bree.

-Si Rosalie se entera, te va a colgar de un lugar que creo que vas a necesitar después para tener hijos -canturreó Bella, divertida-. Adora a Nessie!

-No, calla! Ella no tiene por que enterarse, esto es asunto entre Nessie y yo. Lo se, tenemos unos cuantos problemas de comunicación, ademas... noto como ella quiere alejarse un poco de mi... Creen que me vaya a dejar?

-Jacob, Bella y yo hemos peleado cientos de veces...

-Es cierto - acordó Bella.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que nos vayamos a separar, hemos cometido errores y hemos querido asesinarnos el uno al otro tipo Sr y Sra Smith...

-Oye! - Bella le dio un zape a su esposo.

-Y ella ya sabes... me golpea y azota todo el tiempo - continuó Edward, pero Bella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-Eso es por que tienes un lindo traserito.

-De acuerdo voy a colgar, iré a ver si Ness ya esta en su apartamento, después de nuestra discusión ella salió de la oficina con Bree, obviamente causando mas habladurías.

-Habladurías que tu iniciaste, por supuesto - murmuró Edward divertido.

Jacob siempre los divertía a el y a Bella con sus diverti-sexy-aventuras con Nessie. Su amigo actuaba como un adolescente con su primera novia, parecía que estaban viendo una comedia romántica.

-Si, lo se, lo se. Hablamos luego - Jacob cortó la llamada y justo cuando salia de su apartamento para bajar al de Nessie le llegó un correo de ella.

_Querías que fuera gay, bueno aquí esta..._

La Bestia abrió el archivo adjunto al mensaje y los ojos casi se le salen. Bree tenia la cabeza entre los senos de Nessie para poder tomar con sus labios el caballito de tequila que había entre ellos. Estaban rodeadas de un montón de hombres que aplaudían y las veían llenos de lujuria.

-Pero que demonios...?!

Su celular vibró de nuevo y otra fotografía llegó, ahora era Nessie la que tenia la cabeza en los senos de Bree. Luego llegó otra fotografía de ambas chicas bailando sobre una mesa con botella de cerveza en mano. Durante los siguientes cinco minutos una lluvia de imágenes subidas de tono entre ambas chicas le fueron llegado a La Bestia, hasta que pudo enviarle un mensaje, totalmente colérico.

_DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS, RENESMEE?!_

_DIME DONDE ESTAS PARA IR POR TI!_

_RENESMEE CONTESTA MIS MALDITOS MENSAJES!_

_TE JURO QUE SI NO ME CONTESTAS..._

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando a Jacob a medio escribir su amenaza, y vio como Renesmee salia de el tambaleándose.

-_Thu_! Maldito _infelizzz, manipulalo_r y mandon... - lo señaló con su dedo indice.

-Estas completamente ebria, Renesmee - a pesar de que La Bestia casi temblaba de coraje, se apresuró a ayudarla a caminar derecha hasta su apartamento.

-No me _toquesh_! -se revolvió entre sus brazos, sin lograr escaparse de ellos-. No! No _tenesh_ ningún _diresho_! La gente como_thu_... la gente como _thu_... -Nessie levantó la vista y miró a Jacob mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento.

En medio de la niebla de su cabeza debido al tequila, notó lo atractivo que lucia La Bestia con los puños de la camisa doblados hasta los codos y la camisa abierta hasta el segundo botón, sin corbata.

Sintiéndose fuerte y poderosa lo lanzó contra la pared cuando entraron al apartamento y lo atacó a besos con sabor a tequila, y se las arregló para escalar el cuerpo de La Bestia y enroscar sus brazos en su cuello y sus piernas en su cintura.

Era un pequeño pulpo aferrándose al arrecife, arrecife que estaba un poco asustado a decir verdad.

-Auch! -Jacob se quejó cuando Renesmee le jaló el cabello con demasiada brusquedad y así poder morder su manzana de Adán-. Ness... que estas... Nessie bájate, estas ebria y necesito...

-Cierra la boca! -Renesmee se bajó del cuerpo de La Bestia pero no lo iba a soltar, necesitaba hacer algo-. Ven - Nessie lo tomó del antebrazo para poder jalarlo y casi lanzarlo al sofá de la sala y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el.

-Ness, contrólate, pero que... Esta bien... - no pudo refutar nada mas cuando vio como la chica ebria en su regazo comenzaba a desnudarse como si la ropa le quemara.

-Ahora le voy a _demoshtraaar _que no soy gay, _sheñor _Black.

-Renesmee yo no...

-Cállate! -Nessie le cruzó el rostro con una sonora bofetada-. Esto es para que aprenda a respetarme, _sheñor insolenteh _- le dio otra bofetada en la otra mejilla.

Jacob no dijo nada mas, asustado, excitado, confundido, sorprendido, solo se sobó ambas mejillas por que le ardían. Nessie tenia la mano pesada. Fascinado vio a Renesmee hacerle un_Striptease_, bajando la falda por sus caderas sacudiéndolas ligeramente y quedando en liguero, bragas, sostén y zapatos de tacón alto color dorado viejo.

-No bailo si no hay un billete en mi... - la chica ni pudo terminar su frase pues Jacob saltó del sofá para ir a su habitación por su cartera.

Desesperado buscó en los cajones el dinero que tenia guardado para emergencias, pero a medio camino se detuvo. No debería de estar cuidando a Ness, dándole un baño y un café cargado? Nah! Ella estaría bien un rato mas.

Así que se acomodó en el sofá viendo como Nessie bailaba de allá para acá, contoneando torpemente sus caderas, bailando sin música y con los ojos cerrados.

-Espera - Jacob la detuvo tomándola de la mano y rebuscó en su celular en la lista de canciones, hasta que encontró _Porn Star Dancing_ de _My Darkest Days_*-. Listo, sigue bailando.

_En serio, no debería de estar dándole café cargado en lugar de ponerle una canción provocativa y poniéndole billetes en el liguero?_

La Bestia ignoró a su conciencia y continuó viendo el cuerpo semi desnudo de Nessie, quien ahora estaba acercándose a el con una mirada depredadora. Lucia hermosa y salvaje, no se veía tierna e inocente como siempre; su cabello estaba revuelto, sus ojos brillaban con maldad y por supuesto... estaba en lencería suave y provocativa.

Nessie posó sus rodillas en el asiento del sofá, colocando sus manos en el respaldo para sostenerse y contonearse sobre La Bestia al ritmo de la provocativa cancion, quien estaba encantado en aquella jaula hecha por el cuerpo de su novia ebria. El trató de besar los senos que se bamboleaban en su cara, pero Renesmee le dio otra bofetada.

-Se ve, no se toca - gruñó jalándolo del cabello.

-Aaah...! De acuerdo, de acuerdo - cuando levantó las manos definitivamente, Ness por fin soltó su cabello.

Pero en lugar de seguir bailando lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello, restregando su entrepierna en la dureza de La Bestia, quien olvidó la regla de _se ve, no se_ toca cuando comenzó a_amasar _el trasero de la chica. Por supuesto que recibió otro golpe, pero a el no le importó, puso otro billete en ambas copas del sostén, otro en las cuatro ligas y otro en las panties.

Todo iba bien, muy bien, demasiado bien... hasta que la _striper_privada salió corriendo al baño y por puro milagro vomitó en el inodoro.

* * *

* youtube: watch?v=I4s3uxPpUOM


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo**** 20**

Los lentes oscuros casi cubrían por completo la cara de Renesmee cuando entró al ascensor para dirigirse a K.B. & Asociados, la mañana siguiente, después del desafortunado final de su carrera como bailarina exótica. Cuando el cubo de metal comenzó a ascender como de costumbre, Nessie se apretó el puente de la nariz con el indice y el pulgar, subiendo ligeramente sus lentes.

_No lo vuelvo a hacer_ - se dijo a si misma una y otra vez mientras las lociones y perfumes de las personas a su alrededor le revolvían en estomago.

Al entrar a K.B. lo hizo despacio y aun con los lentes de sol. Unos de los internos se cruzó en su camino y ella lo tomó de la camisa bruscamente.

-Café, en mi oficina... ahora - el ser novia de La Bestia le estaba afectando. Ella nunca le hablaba así a nadie.

-Si, señora! - el chico salió corriendo hacia la cafetería.

Renesmee miró a su alrededor y vio a Bree salir de su oficina con una pinta parecida a la de ella.

-Nessie!

-No grites!

Bree la siguió hasta su oficina y vio como Ness se dejaba caer en el sofá, recordando lo que La Bestia le había contado de el día anterior.

Fotografías indecentes, su comportamiento agresivo, el baile en ropa interior, el vomito, el llanto sobre los billetes en el baño...

Aun no sabia como es que Jacob todavía era su novio. Recordó la manera en que se encargó de ella por la noche; mientras ella se tomaba un enorme vaso con agua La Bestia llenó la tina de baño y una vez desnuda y dentro del agua tibia el le llevo café cargado, sin leche y sin azúcar. Como si de un bebé se tratase el la baño con cuidado y la secó con una toalla pachoncita, le puso bragas de algodón y su camiseta de la NYU, la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama y continuó cuidándola toda la noche, tomando su cabello entre sus enormes manos mientras ella vomitaba. Esa mañana le había llevado una bebida de un color y sabor espantoso para la resaca, pero aun así la cabeza le giraba y palpitaba mientras Bree parloteaba sobre la tarde anterior.

-Diego dijo que eres muy divertida. Tenia muchas ganas de conocerte, dice que uno de sus compañeros en Victoria's esta soltero y que si tu quieres puede arreglarles una cita a ciegas...

-Diego? - Nessie subió los lentes a su cabeza girando el rostro para ver a su amiga desparramada en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

-Señorita Dwyer - el internó toco a la puerta y le dejó a Nessie una taza de café en la mesita frente a ella.

-Gracias - con cuidado, la chica se incorporó y tomó la taza entre sus manos temblorosas mientras Bree le respondía.

-Mi novio... _Diego_... Recuerdas que ayer nos encontramos con el en el bar de la novena... El que tomó las fotos para tu ininteligible plan... Ese Diego.

-Ah... Oh Dios, el tomo las fotos, cierto? Oh Dios. Oh Dios! -Renesmee dejó la ahora taza vacía y se cubrió el rostro con las manos-. Que ha de pensar de mi?! Oh Dios!

-No te preocupes, ya te dije lo que el piensa de ti. Si no le hubieras agradado no estuviera pensando emparejarte con uno de sus amigos...

Renesmee dio un respingo.

-Gracias, pero no gracias. Así estoy bien.

Como era de esperarse la resaca de Bree y Renesmee fue el tema del día. Que era ese lugar, una de las mejores agencias de publicidad del país o _Gossip Girl_?

Al medio día Nessie recibió una llamada que no la dejó nada contenta. Rosalie llamaba desde Tennessee.

-Hola Nessie! Ayer me comuniqué con la empresa que filmara el comercial y los que buscaron las locaciones y les dije que Emmett y yo decidimos que mejor filmaran el comercial en la propiedad. Osease aquí, en lugar del norte de Nueva York.

Renesmee se quedó callada procesando poco a poco lo que Rosalie le acababa de decir.

-Pero... Pero el comercial se filmara este fin de semana, ya todo esta arreglado... Todo ya esta contratado, todo esta listo... - Renesmee tartamudeó asustada. Su primera campaña aun no salia a la luz y ya era un desastre. Lo había sido desde un principio, desde aquella junta donde rodaron cabezas... y tal vez la suya seria la próxima.

-Lo se, pero lo queremos filmado _aquí_... - insistió Rosalie

-Y por que...? Es decir... Rosalie, el presupuesto que se gastó con la campaña que fue rechazada, mas el dinero de esta... ahora cancelando la filmación en Nueva York...

-El dinero no es problema, Nessie. Avísale al equipo, a ti te quiero mañana aquí... Besos!

El estomago de Renesmee se revolvió aun mas y salió corriendo a la oficina de Jacob. Necesitaba que el le ayudara, era su primer campaña y ahora todo estaba mal.

Por supuesto que La Bestia no iba a dejar que Nessie entrara en pánico y mucho menos que su primera campaña fracasara, así que llamó al equipo de Renesmee a la sala de juntas y en menos de una hora ya todo estaba organizado. El equipo de filmación, el equipo de Renesmee, Alice, Jacob y Renesmee viajarían a Tennessee; estos dos últimos viajarían ese mismo día por la tarde. Alice no tenia nada que ver, puesto que ya había elegido junto con Nessie el vestuario que se usaría en el comercial del Whiskey McCarty, pero la locación había sido cambiada y Alice "tenia" que coordinar todo de acuerdo con el entorno.

-Lo que en verdad quieres es ir a ver a Jasper - le dijo Nessie por el altavoz mientras recogía de su oficina todos los documentos relacionados con la campaña.

-Si, claro, regañame, como tu tienes a tu novio a unos cuantos pasos... Pero yo... -la diseñadora sollozó falsamente-, yo estoy solita aquí... extrañando a Jass... y haciendo millones para la_Energizer_.

_Haciendo millones para la Energizer? _- se preguntó Renesmee deteniéndose de guardar los documentos en una carpeta, hasta que entendió el comentario.

-Iiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkk! Alice!

Alice soltó a reír.

-Que? Es normal, soy una mujer con necesidades y mucha imaginación...

-Solo... solo cierra la boca... Aun tengo que ir a empacar. Nos vemos en Tennessee! - cortó la comunicación.

Nessie tomo sus cosas y cerró la oficina con llave. Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de Jacob, Bree la alcanzó.

-Mucha suerte - le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias.

-Chicas -Seth se acercó a ellas con una mirada lasciva-, no es por interrumpir su... _linda_ despedida. Pero están distrayendo al personal con su espectáculo.

Las chicas giraron lentamente para fulminar a Seth Clearwater con la mirada.

La ira del día anterior que surgió en Renesmee en la oficina de Jacob, volvió a nacer. Había perdonado a La Bestia luego de sus atenciones y cuidados la noche anterior, pero quien realmente había tenido la culpa era nada mas y nada menos que Seth Clearwater. El había sido el chismoso pervertido que le contó a todo el personal aquella difamación.

-Mire... señor Clearwater, Bree es mi amiga. Solo eso! Ella tiene novio, _yo _tengo novio! Solo dejamos que el rumor de que eramos pareja se extendiera, para que usted NOS DEJARA EN PAZ! No me importa que usted sea el CFO, que sea amigo del señor Black, pero este acoso hacia nosotras tiene que PARAR! Este es un lugar de trabajo con un ambiente amigable y seguro, pero se esta perdiendo con sus constantes miradas inapropiadas y palabras groseras de carácter sexual. Así que eso de que Bree y yo somos novias, es solo una mentira para que usted retrocediera, pero aun así no lo hace. Tiene que parar o pondré una demanda real por acoso con el dueño, la próxima semana que el señor Black vaya a su junta!

El piso veinticinco estaba en silencio total, todos miraban desde las puertas de sus oficinas, por encima de sus cubículos o por los pasillos, según donde hubieran estado cuando los gritos de Renesmee comenzaron. Seth estaba rojo de vergüenza, Bree con la boca abierta y Nessie con los puños apretados. La Bestia estaba parado en el umbral de su oficina.

-Ustedes tres... mi oficina, ahora!

Los tres se estremecieron y se sintieron como si el director de la escuela los hubiera atrapado diciendo cosas de el.

El silencio aun prevalecía cuando los tres caminaron hacia Jacob, quien los esperaba en la puerta, la cual cerró con un sonoro golpe.

-Me pueden explicar que demonios esta pasando? - La Bestia se cruzó de brazos frente a ellos, sin moverse.

Lucia imponente como siempre, pero en esta ocasión parecía realmente aterrador con el ceño fruncido, los gruesos brazos cruzados, el traje gris oscuro con camisa gris pálido y corbata Hermès color turquesa.

Seth tragó saliva y se removió inquieto a un lado de las chicas.

-Yo... señor Black -Renesmee pasó la lengua por sus labios secos. No sabia si Jacob se enojaría con ella de verdad. Respiró profundamente armándose de valor, tenia que interpretar el papel de empleada asustada-. Hace tiempo... me di cuenta de como el señor Clearwater le hacia comentarios a mi compañera Bree, comentarios... de doble sentido. Ella siempre lo ignoraba, pero el... el persistía y la miraba... como si... de una manera no apropiada para un lugar de trabajo. Luego Bree me comentó que ahora esas miradas estaban dirigidas a mi, pero nunca las noté... Ahora hay un rumor en la oficina de que Bree y yo somos pareja y ahora resulta que... bueno... hacen comentarios ofensivos a nuestras espaldas y nos ven como si fuera un... pecado estar juntas. Cosa que no es verdad, no sabemos quien inició el rumor, pero no lo desmentimos para que el señor Clearwater nos dejara en paz, pero hace unos momentos mientras me despedía de Bree... el nos miró... bueno... El nos hace sentir incomodas, señor Black.

Nessie bajó la mirada y Bree asintió, mientras Seth se aflojaba la corbata.

-Quieren presentar una queja formal contra el señor Clearwater? - preguntó La Bestia en tono serio, fulminando a Seth con la mirada.

-Solo queremos que nos deje en paz y que no haga lo mismo con otra compañera -respondió Bree-. Pero... con nosotras solo eran comentarios y miradas... No quiero ni pensar en lo que le hará a alguien mas.

-Yo no haré...! - comenzó a hablar Seth por primera vez, pero Jacob lo interrumpió con un movimiento de su mano.

-Seth, ya tenia una queja en tu contra -no era del todo cierto, pero el tomaría las platicas de alcoba con Nessie como una queja-, esta es la segunda, una tercera y no solo estas despedido, sino que llamare a todas las agencias del estado y les diré el motivo de tu despido para que no te contraten.

-Pero, Jake...

-Nada de peros, Seth. Y soy señor Black, para ti.

-Estoy enamorado de ella! Nunca me notó hasta que comencé a...

Bree lo miró indignada.

-Bonita manera de conquistar, Seth.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo lamento Bree, Renesmee. Es solo que... En verdad lo siento -Seth agachó la cabeza metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-. Recogeré mis cosas de la oficina.

Nessie miró a Jacob y le suplicó con la mirada que lo detuviera. No era necesario que Seth se fuera, solo que retrocediera, que no las mirara ni les hablara. Ellas nada tenían que ver con el, el presupuesto de las campañas se hablaba con el cliente y Jacob, y después el hablaba con Seth quien era el el CFO y las aprobaba o rechazaba de acuerdo con el indice de ganancias.

-No es necesario que te vayas aun, Seth. Si tengo una queja mas, estas fuera. Pero si aun quieres irte, dame dos semanas de notificación para conseguir quien ocupe tu puesto. Bree, regrese a trabajar y quiero que tenga la confianza de venir a mi oficina si ocurre otro incidente. Renesmee, quédese para hablar sobre la campaña McCarty.

Seth miró a las chicas antes de salir como si fuera un cachorrito arrepentido.

-Me cuentas todo sobre Tenneessee - le susurró Bree a Nessie al darle un abrazo rápido como despedida.

Cuando Renesmee se quedó sola con Jacob, esperaba un fuerte regaño, pero solo recibió un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la coronilla.

-Estas bien?

-Si.

-Si te tomaste el jugo que mandé traer para ti?

-Si, gracias, estaba muy rico - de hecho Nessie casi lloriqueó cuando se lo acabó. Era un jugo natural con naranja, piña, apio, manzana, zanahoria, miel y un toquesito de picante, que se tomó con un par de aspirinas.

Con eso por fin, dejó de sentirse mareada, incluso le aplacó los nervios por el cambio de locación, lo que no sabia era que el toquecito de picante no era precisamente unas gotitas de _Tabasco_, sino de ron y tequila. Era la bebida que Edward le preparaba a Bella en la universidad después de una fiesta en día de clases.

-Cuando quieras, me parece que me faltó un ingrediente... No pude localizar a Edward ni a Bella para preguntarles.

-Por que a ellos? - Nessie inclinó la cabeza para verlo.

-Por que Edward la _inventó_... o la descubrió no se en donde. Es para quitar la resaca - los labios de La Bestia recorrieron su frente con pequeños besos.

-Oh... No los conozco pero en serio me agradan.

-A ellos también les agradas. De hecho vendrán en diciembre. Espero que no te moleste que les haya ofrecido tu apartamento para que se hospeden y tu te quedas en en mio.

-En serio vendrán?! -los ojos de Renesmee brillaron de alegría-. Comenzare a buscar recetas para el pavo y el jamón! Mi maestra Carmen, la de Economía del Hogar, inyectaba el pavo con licor, decía que el ron y el tequila _ablanda _la carne y no queda reseco. Aun recuerdo los sandwishes de pavo que me llevaba a la escuela.

Nessie sonrió con nostalgia y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de La Bestia, quien deposito besitos en su cabello rizado.

Nunca se cansaba de besarla a menor oportunidad posible.

-Le diré a Bella que te envié su receta para el jamón entonces, tu ya tienes la del pavo.

-Eso seria genial... o mejor que me ayude a cocinarlo, mientras tu y Edward envuelven nuestros regalos.

Jacob sonrió abiertamente imaginado perfectamente la escena, su Nessie cocinando con su mejor amiga, riendo, platicando, compartiendo historias, mientras el le mostraría a Edward en secreto el anillo de compromiso de Nessie que le daría la mañana de navidad.

-Eso suena como un plan - murmuró Jacob, sintiendo como el calor invadía su pecho.

.

.

Nessie enterró las uñas en el sillón de cuero de su vuelo de primera clase hacia Nashville. El avión estaba despegando y lo único que ella quería era lanzarse por la salida de emergencia que la asistente de vuelo había señalado antes de despegar.  
Era la primera vez que viajaba en avión y estaba dándole todo un espectáculo a La Bestia.  
Genial.

-Tranquila, cielo, aquí estoy - La Bestia despegó uno a uno sus dedos del cuero color crema y tomó su mano entre las suyas para acariciarla suavemente.

Pero ni esa caricia pudo evitar que Renesmee respirara agitadamente con los ojos cerrados, hasta que el capitán dio la orden de que podían quitarse los cinturones de seguridad y casi se subió al regazo de Jacob. Entre risas, La Bestia paso su mano izquierda por la espalda se Nessie y con la derecha sostenía las de ella.

-Esta noche dormiremos y si quieres mañana por la mañana vamos a The Parthenon y después del medio día tomamos carretera y en menos de una hora estaremos en la propiedad de los McCarty. Te parece bien? - susurró Jacob contra la frente de Renesmee.

-Como tu quieras, pero lo que mas quiero en este momento es bajar del avión.

Jacob continuó calmando a Renesmee hasta que la sintió relajarse entre sus brazos.

-Jake...

-Si?

-En serio me perdonaste por lo de ayer? - la chica subió la mirada para verlo entre sus pestañas.

-No hay nada que perdonar, cielo. Estabas en tu total derecho de enfadarte... O debería decir: _diresho_.

-No me lo recuerdes - Nessie escondió el rostro en el pecho de La Bestia, totalmente sonrojada.

Después de un aterrizaje en Nashville lleno de _Oh Dios _llenos de temor por parte de Renesmee, el auto que los esperaba en el aeropuerto los llevó al hotel, donde Nessie tardó en entender cada palabra que le decían con el peculiar acento sureño.

El botones les mostró la suite de dos habitaciones -para guardar las apariencias-, y Nessie se perdió en la suave cadencia del acento del chico rubio.

-Por que Rosalie y Emmett no hablan como la recepcionista, el _concierge _y el botones...? Es decir... yo... no es que... - se trabó tratando de explicarse, mientras trataba de acomodar el itinerario del siguiente día en su laptop.

Jacob se rió por lo adorable que lucia nerviosa, en pijama y sin maquillaje. Habían tomado un baño juntos y cenado frente a sus respectivas computadoras.

-Bueno, Emmett fue enviado a internados y colegios en el norte del país durante toda su vida, estudio la preparatoria con Edward y Bella en Nueva York. En Yale conoció a Rosalie, quien es hija de un banquero de Rochester, así que por eso ninguno de los dos tiene acento sureño.

-Oooohhhh! - Nessie alargó la palabra como si fuera una chiquilla traviesa.

-Entonces que quieres hacer mañana por la mañana? Quieres que vayamos a The Parthenon, al acuario, al zoo o a _Dollywood_?

Renesmee soltó una carcajada.

-De que te ríes?

-De nada - Renesmee no podía ni siquiera imaginarse a La Bestia en Dollywood.

Jacob miró a Nessie mientras ella alejaba su _laptop _para poder reírse de la imagen mental que de la nada surgió en ella, Jacob Black vestido como Dolly Parton. El no tenia idea de que se reía, pero no había imagen mas perfecta para el. Su Nessie en su pijama de pantalón rosa, camiseta blanca con alitas de Ángel de _Victoria's Secrets_ estampadas, sin maquillaje, sus rizos hechos un revoltijo y riéndose a carcajadas.

Si Renesmee hubiera nacido en el sur antes de la Guerra Cilvil, ella hubiera sido toda una _Belleza Sureña_ por la cual se pelearían a duelo por el honor de tener su mano... Y La Bestia hubiera matado a todo el que se pusiera en su camino... o aun mejor... se la hubiera robado y huido con ella.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo**** 21**

Un orgulloso Emmett McCarty lideró el recorrido privado por la hacienda y la destilería, exclusivo para sus invitados Renesmee y Jacob, en compañía de Rosalie, Alice y Jasper. Explicó con detalle cada procedimiento del whiskey, del bourbon, del Rye Whiskey (Whisky de centeno) y del Corn Whisky (Whisky de Maíz). Les mostró los barriles hechos de madera de roble, la cual era carbonizada a fuego directo.

Como buen anfitrión les ofreció de cada whiskey en pequeños vasos; Renesmee probó cada uno disfrutando enormemente del sabor, del olor de cada trago que le fue ofrecido. Pero lo mejor fue, que Jacob le sostuvo la mano durante todo el recorrido; al principio Rosalie frunció el ceño al verlos juntos, pero Alice se acercó a ella y después de unas cuantas palabras la espectacular rubia sonrió y ordenó a una de las sirvientas cambiar el equipaje de Jacob a la habitación de la chica.

Los McCarty les mostraron a La Bestia y a Nessie la laguna que estaba dentro de su propiedad, para la filmación del comercial, al igual que el interior de la hacienda donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de navidad.

Al final de la tarde el equipo encargado del set y el director llegaron para comenzar a decorar la fiesta de navidad y organizar lo necesario. Nessie estuvo todo el tiempo con ellos y Rosalie no se le despegó un la mañana arribaron los actores y maquilladores y estilistas.

Alice, Rosalie y Nessie no pararon en todo el día. Eligieron el vestuario de la fiesta de navidad, así como el de los actores del_flashback_, le mostraron las locaciones al director, revisaron cada detalle, cada rincón de la sala decorada para la cena de navidad.

Poco antes de la media noche se dio por terminada la sesión fotográfica navideña, con el Whiskey como protagonista; ya habían filmado la fiesta y el equipo se encargo de desmontar todo. Al día siguiente continuaron con las escenas del flashback; filmaron en el estudio de Emmett y en el jardín, después de las siete de la tarde comenzó la filmación en la laguna para la escena de la fogata y sesión fotográfica.

Para el sábado por la tarde ya todo estaba terminado y en la propiedad no había rastros de que un comercial de gran presupuesto fue filmado, Renesmee sintió que le quitaron un gran peso de encima. Todo había salido perfecto, los actores no estaban molestos por el cambio de locación, al contrario estaban encantados por los alrededores tan claros, tan limpios. Todo era belleza autentica alrededor, todo era puro y sin contaminación.

-Por que no vamos a Nashville a divertirnos un poco? - sugirió Rosalie mientras tomaban te helado en el jardín trasero.

Rosalie, Alice y Renesmee estaban sentadas en la mesa bajo una sombrilla, mientras Emmett, Jasper y Jacob jugaban pasándose la pelota de fútbol americano hablando del juego de la semana pasada, así como sus pronósticos y planes para el _Super Bowl,_ a pesar de que estaban a meses de tal evento.

-Si! Vayamos a un bar de música _country_! - exclamó Alice aplaudiendo, causadole risas a Nessie.

-Yo no se bailar - exclamó la chica.

-Jacob puede enseñarte - canturreó Alice, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-Disculpa que me meta en eso, pero... como esta eso de que el señor Black... es decir Jacob y tu... - Rosalie gesticuló sin sentido alguno con las manos.

-Ah... pues... el me gritaba y me trataba como a los demás... incluso peor, el me dijo que tenia que redactar de nuevo su contrato con la compañía y... era mi cumpleaños. Ese día no aguanté mas y lloré en el baño, cuando regresé el vio que había llorado y me besó - Nessie se encogió de hombros sonriendo al recordar aquel primer beso.

-Que eso no es acoso laboral? - cuestionó Rosalie totalmente indignada.

-El me dejó ir y cuando por fin llegué a casa el llegó con comida y pastel... cuando me dijo que pidiera un deseo al apagar las velas... lo pedí a el como deseo - Nessie se sonrojó al decir aquello por primera ve en voz alta. Ni siquiera a Jacob le había confesado su deseo de cumpleaños.

-Aww! - Alice se llevó las manos al pecho.

En cambio Rosalie frunció el ceño.

-No es un poco viejo para ti?

-Yo no lo veo viejo - replicó Nessie a la defensiva.

-El se esta aprovechando de ti, cielo. El es el gran jefe y señor que le gusta tener a las chicas como tu en la palma de su mano, para poderlas manejar a su antojo - murmuró Rosalie enfadada.

Odiaba a las personas como La Bestia, posesivos, celosos, controladores. En la preparatoria y primer año de universidad -antes de conocer a Emmett- tuvo un novio mayor que ella, controlaba cada movimiento, cada cosa que hacia, incluso como vestía.

-El no es así! - exclamaron Alice y Nessie al unísono.

-Lo siento, pero es así como lo veo. O me vas a decir que no te controla?

-No! El... el cuida de mi -Nessie bajó la mirada a sus manos colocadas en su regazo-. El me cuida, el me quiere y yo a el.

-Pues yo lo veo de esa manera - insistió Rosalie.

-Si me controlara como dices no me dejara ni siquiera salir a comer con Bree, no me dejaría... - Renesmee cerró la boca y se puso a pensar.

Jacob era un novio controlador?

La había sacado de su casa sin preguntarle y la metió en un apartamento hermoso. Sam los lleva y recoge del trabajo. En ocasiones el elige su ropa para ir al trabajo. Pero la deja ir de compras con Bree, la deja ir a comer con Bree, la dejó ir un fin de semana con Alice, no se enojó con ella por haber llegado ebria a la casa el martes por la noche. Veían los programas y películas que ella quería, comían lo que ella quería. Nunca la forzaba a tener sexo... Y había inventado eso de que era gay, pero para cuidarla... verdad? El cuidaba de ella y a cambió ella le daba su amor, por que era lo único que tenia para darle.

Si eso era un novio controlador, no se quejaba. Al contrario, deseaba que todas las chicas del mundo tuvieran un novio igual.

-Yo soy feliz, Rosalie -Renesmee levantó la mirada-. Cosa que no sabia siquiera que era hasta que lo conocí a el -se aclaró el nudo en su garganta antes de continuar-. No se como lo vean las personas, pero te aseguro que no es como estas pensando.

Alice asintió con vehemencia.

-Perdón - Rosalie solo se encogió de hombros.

No había quedado contenta con la respuesta de Nessie, pero si la chica era feliz, quien era ella para meterse en su vida.

-Lo que me parece raro es que no pienses que soy una caza fortunas. Ese seria mas bien lo que las personas en K.B pensaran si se enteraran de lo mio con Jacob. Pensaran que lo utilicé para poder ascender en la empresa.

-Pero fue por mi que te promovieron! Yo te pedí como la encargada del proyecto, no tendrían por que pensar mal de ti - exclamó Rosalie.

-Si, pero Jacob no me corrió a patadas por haber interrumpido la junta ese día, tuve mi oficina a la semana siguiente... La gente ya piensa mal de mi. Bueno no se que han de pensar ahora estos días que estuve fuera, pero mi ultimo chisme era que soy lesbiana, que soy novia de Bree.

Rosalie que estaba bebiendo de su te helado, casi le escupe en la cara a Alice.

-Que?! - preguntaron ambas. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y hasta habían dejado de respirar.

-Es que hay un chico en la empresa que casi acosa a Bree y al parecer el cambio de objetivo y le dijo a Jacob que ahora estaba interesado en mi y... Jacob le dijo que Bree y yo eramos novias para que nos dejara en paz. Pero el muy chismoso de Seth le contó a todos en K.B y el miércoles ella y yo nos despedimos con un abrazo... el llegó y dijo que distraíamos al personal con nuestras muestras publicas de amor y... exploté - Nessie se encogió de hombros son una sonrisa traviesa.

Recordó a Seth completamente asustado.

-Ves lo que te digo?! El te controla! Que no te creyó capaz de defenderte de el tal Seth? - exclamó Rosalie, enfadada.

-No es controlador. Y no creas que no tuvimos una gran discusión por ello. Le grité y lo... ejem... dejé... ya sabes... -Nessie se sonrojó y Alice casi se ahogó con su te helado al entender como habían dejado a su amigo-. Luego, me fui a emborrachar con Bree y le envié unos correos donde le escribí que ahí tenia, quería que fuera gay...

Rosalie miró a Renesmee sorprendida y admirada.

-Bien, creo que en verdad puedes defenderte. Entonces... Nashville?

.

.

.

.

.

-Ven, vamos a bailar - Jacob levantó a Renesmee de la silla siguiendo a Rosalie y Emmett a la pista de baile del enorme_granero _que era el bar de música _country_.

Emmett le había prestado un sombrero de vaquero a La Bestia. Los tres hombres lucían como todos unos caballeros sureños, junto a sus bellezas sureñas. Alice había vestido a las chicas con unos suaves y femeninos vestidos de campo que había traído con el vestuario del comercial y que no fueron utilizados, botas vaqueras y chaquetas cortas de denim, pues la noche era fresca.

Tomaron carretera en la Hummer negra de Emmett con destino a_Howdy!_ el nuevo bar de moda con música en vivo donde servían exclusivamente solo productos de McCarty Distillery.

Cuando Nessie vio a La Bestia por primera vez en su atuendo vaquero -jeans, botas, camisa a cuadros y sombrero- lo primero que quiso hacer era saltarle encima, pero había demasiados ojos sobre ellos. Su segundo pensamiento fue: conseguirle a Jacob un sombrero de vaquero de vuelta en Nueva York.

Ahora en la pista de baile, sin saber que hacer con sus pies solo lo miró apenada.

-No se bailar este tipo de música - murmuró con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Es fácil, es como hemos bailado en casa. Yo te guió - ofreció Jacob con una sonrisa.

El ala del sombrero negro que Emmett le prestó escondía sus ojos, haciéndolo lucir peligroso. Nessie sintió que de un momento a otro se derretiría y se convertiría en un charco frente a el. Tal vez deberían de mudarse al sur y vivir en un rancho, para verlo siempre vestido de esa manera. Con sus trajes hecho a la medida La Bestia lucia imponente, desafiante, elegante y muy atractivo, pero vestido de vaquero... Nessie volvió a enamorarse de el. Era una fantasía sucia y pecaminosa andante.

La chica se dejó envolver en sus brazos, posando su mano izquierda sobre su ancho hombro y la derecha perdiéndose entre la de Jacob y se dejó guiar por el, sorprendiéndola que supiera como bailar aquella música. En casa habían bailado una que otra vez mientras Michael Bublé les cantaba desde el increíble sistema de sonido que Jacob tenia en su apartamento, habían sido canciones suaves y lentas, nada como aquellas melodías acompañadas por banjo y voces rasposas y cálidas como el whiskey McCarty.

-Donde aprendiste a bailar tan bien? - preguntó Nessie perdiéndose en las profundas y oscuras llanuras de los ojos de La Bestia.

-Mamá amaba bailar, papá estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo y nos arrastró a mi y a Rachel a clases de baile de salón. Nos ensenaron a bailar todo tipo de música - Jacob se encogió de hombros.

No le gustaba hablar mucho de sus padres, no por que fuera doloroso recordarlos, sino como una cortesía hacia Nessie; ella no había tenido padres y no quería restregárselo en la cara.

A ella en realidad no le importaba, quería saber mas sobre Billy y Sarah. Pero en lugar de preguntar mas sobre ellos preguntó:

-También sabes bailar zamba?

La Bestia no hizo mas que reír y dar otra vuelta en la pista junto a las demás parejas, hasta que se tropezaron con Alice y Jasper.

-Mujer, eres pequeña pero pisas como un elefante! - se quejó Jasper sobando su pie cubierto con la bota. Habló con su raro acento que era la mezcla de neoyorkino con sureño, el cual había enamorado a Alice por completo.

Pero en ese momento el rubio no era su persona favorita en el mundo.

-Me estas diciendo gorda? - la diseñadora posó las manos en sus caderas.

-No! Solo te estoy diciendo que pisas _recio _- _recio _era una palabra sureña que Nessie supuso que significaba fuerte.

-Es lo mismo! - se quejó Alice.

Jacob retomó el ritmo para alejarse de la rara pareja que se estaba peleando a media pista de baile, por los pisotones que ella daba.

-Quieres otro trago? - preguntó Jacob cuando la canción acabó, dirigiéndose hacia la atestada barra.

-Me quiere emborrachar de nuevo, señor Black? Por que si mal no recuerdo... la ultima vez que tomé unas copas de mas terminé haciendo un baile exótico, que no termino nada bien.

-Que te hace pensar que esta vez terminara así? -Jacob bajó su mano de la cintura de la chica hasta su trasero y dio un ligero apretón-. No dejare que te embriagues tanto, solo lo suficiente para _deshinibirte _- habló cerca de su oído, causándole escalofríos a la chica.

-Y que pasa si ya estoy... _deshinibida_?

Jacob la miró un momento antes de responder.

-Entonces sugiero que tomemos un trago y después busquemos un lugar _privado_.

Al llegar a la barra uno de los cantineros los atendió de inmediato, pues sabían que eran invitados del señor y la señora McCarty. Jacob tomó los dos pequeños vasos llenos de whiskey y le entregó uno a Renesmee.

-Por que brindamos? - murmuró la chica sobre el ruido de la música de Tim McGraw.

-Por nosotros!

El calor que sintió Nessie en su pecho poco tenia que ver con la bebida, todo se debía al hombre que tenia frente a ella. El calor se trasladó de su pecho a su entrepierna y no protestó cuando La Bestia la tomó de la mano y pasando de Emmett y Rosalie quienes hablaban animadamente con el dueño de_ Howdy!_, salieron por la puerta trasera al callejón.

Pasaron los contenedores de basura y se adentraron aun mas en la oscuridad hasta que Jacob encontró un lugar seguro, sin testigos y sin cámaras de seguridad, totalmente oscuro.

No pasó un minuto cuando La Bestia ya tenia la ropa interior de Nessie en el bolsillo de sus jeans y enterrado en ella profundamente.

* * *

HOLA LITTLE PERVERTS! Cuanto tiempo! Lo se, lo se, es mi culpa, pero he estado enfermita, parece que ya estoy mejor. Gracias a todas las que se preocuparon y me enviaron buenas vibras y pensamientos positivos. Ustedes saben quien son y también saben que las amo.

Espero sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, cartas de amor, cartas de odio, tomatazos, flores o cualquier cosa que me quieran escribir en el área de comentarios.

**Kisses and Love  
Victoria Wittaker**


End file.
